


Loup Garou XIV thru XVIII

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Jessica Leahs returns to help Mulder and Scully investigate a series of murders, and ends up in a relationship that is *really* complicated. Nonshippers beware.





	Loup Garou XIV thru XVIII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Loup Garou by Shael

Please forward to ATXC, Gossamer  
Season 5 spoilers through 'Emily'  
I am denying that Chris Carter and the Powers That Be (we know that they are the true Consortium) killed Cancerman by subscribing to my mother's Soap Opera Platitude - "If you don't have a corpse, then he ain't dead, and even if you do, it's debatable." In this universe, he's alive and causing all sorts of situations. Oh, by the way, the X-File regulars aren't mine and I'm not making any money off of them. Everyone else is copyrighted to me.  
Rating: NC17 for M/F, M/M. M/M/F sex.  
Summary - A bite and an illness cause changes in Skinner's, Krycek's, Jess's and Lindy's lives.

* * *

Loup Garou XIII - Changed  
by Shael ()  
http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm

"Whoever is bitten by a werewolf and lives becomes a werewolf himself."  
\- Curt Siodmak "The Wolf Man" Universal/MCA 1941

Okay, this one may seem to be a bit obvious as far as plot line. But you know that I was bound to write it sooner or later.

* * * * * * *

It was a wet and wild night. The storm that had been predicted all morning had finally arrived with a vengeance. Rain poured in sheets down from a black sky. And despite it being a night not fit for man nor beast, they were out in the midst of it. Halted at a stoplight, Mulder glared into the back seat of his Ford Taurus. "If that filth doesn't come of my new Armani, consider yourself the owner of one very expensive rag. Not to mention the bill for cleaning the car. Why the hell did you have to shake *after* you got in?"

The dirty black and white werewolf sprawled across the back seat wasn't impressed with Mulder's display of anger. He yawned, exposing ivory fangs, and lazily scratched behind an ear with his taloned right hind paw. Smacking his jaws, he sat up a bit, wincing as he put weight on his left fore leg. He batted at the power window controller with his paw. Once the window was down far enough, he slid his head out and drank in the air rushing by.

Mulder looked back again. "Shouldn't you be hiding?" The lycanthrope snorted in irritation, but did pull his head back inside. The large wolf-like creature settled onto the back seat again, nosing at the blood soaked bandage on his left shoulder, whimpering a little in pain. When Mulder had realized his passenger was wounded, he had pulled over and bandaged the injury. "Yeah, I know it hurts. We'll be there in a few minutes, and then Dana can look you over."

He drove the rest of the way in silence, except for the canine's panting. When he pulled up to the typical middle class home in the middle of McLean, Virginia. Mulder got out of the car and walked around to open the rear passenger door. The curtain inside of the front bay window was swept to one side briefly and then allowed to flutter back into place. The door opened and out stepped Skinner, ignoring the rain. "Where is he hurt?"

"Left shoulder, bullet's still in him," Mulder replied. The werewolf wriggled forward, trying to get out of the car without jarring his shoulder. Skinner grabbed the loose skin on the nape of the canine's neck and lifted, helping him gain his hind legs. The canine tossed his right foreleg over Skinner's shoulder, licked the AD's cheek and let the older man guide him inside.

Mulder followed, wondering how Skinner knew about the injury. When he called ahead, all he had said was that Krycek was hurt. The answer became clear when he saw Jess leaning against a wall, pale and trembling, resting a sleeping Amanda against her hip. Lindy, also pale, stood by Jess and held her hand. Both females rushed to the large creature and Skinner when they saw them. The werewolf lifted his drooping head a bit and licked first Lindy's and then Jess's cheek with a sloppy tongue.

Scully stepped out of the kitchen from where she had been boiling water to sterilize her instruments. "Couch," she ordered. Skinner steered the lupine creature over to the couch and lowered him onto it. After passing Amanda to Mulder, Jess tossed a blanket over strategic parts of his lower half, a nod to human modesty. Scully was trying to part the shaggy fur to find the entry wound and not having much luck between the fur matted with mud and blood.

Jess took Scully's wrists and lifted her hands away. "Give him a moment to Change," she said quietly. And Scully watched fascinated as the fur and muzzle and pointed ears melted away to reveal a human looking male. As many times as she had seen this, from both aliens, werewolves, and a loser human, she still had a hard time believing that this kind of shape shifting was possible. Instead of a large wolfen creature laying on the couch under a blanket, it was Alex Krycek. His normally pale skin had an ashen quality to it under the grime and pain pooled in his emerald eyes. Jess's voice reminded Scully of why she was here. "The bullet has to come out before he can heal properly." The next ten minutes were completely medical, and accompanied by several green looks, bit lips, and sympathetic winces from the adults. Lindy was fascinated and leaned over, eyes watching every detail.

Eventually Scully extracted the bullet, which clanged loudly as it was tossed into the metallic bowl Lindy was holding. Krycek closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as both Jess and Scully wiped away the dried mud and blood and then bandaged the wound. Jess looked intently at him and then turned to everyone else. "Kitchen," she mouthed. Mulder, still holding Amanda, and Scully moved quietly towards the other room, noticing that both Jess and Skinner bent down to kiss Krycek's brow. Lindy brushed her hand against the one of Krycek's that rested on top of the blanket.

Mulder reached out and took a hold of Scully's hand, oddly touched at the tenderness that was being expressed. "And I thought our relationship was complicated," he said with a disbelieving shake of his head.

Scully nodded in agreement. She had seen many traditional families that had far less love in them than this one appeared to. "But somehow they make it work."

* * * * * * *

Cancerman lit a cigarette and frowned at his typewriter. After neglecting his Jack Colquitt series because those editors butchered the ending to his only published story, he had decided to give it another go. Only this time he was determined to keep tighter control, just like in every other area of his life. But having finally decided to write again, he found himself stymied by writer's block. His hands were poised over the typewriter, awaiting the first glimmer of inspiration. Just as the tips of his fingers brushed the keys, the phone rang.

He picked up the phone, irritated by the interruption, his real life infringing on his dream. There was only one reason he received phone calls. "Yes? When? Are you certain it was Mulder *and* Krycek?" He listened for a few more seconds. "No, I will see that countermeasures are put in place." He hung up the phone. <Damn them!> he thought. Agent Mulder obviously couldn't keep well enough alone and had to keep poking his nose into things that were best left undisclosed. And now it seemed that he had convinced Krycek to assist him. It was difficult to keep persuading certain associates that Agent Mulder's continued existence was essential to the Plan, as equally difficult to keep them convinced that allowing Krycek and Jess to live was equally essential.

And this incident would make it even harder. Krycek, as a wolf, had broken into one of Their fronts used to store records and retrieved several files. And, despite being shot in the shoulder, the black and white werewolf had been seen quickly loping off to a car driven by Mulder. The data itself was worthless, a red herring to throw off track anyone trying to steal information. But the act itself was what had Cancerman worried. Obviously, Krycek was feeling bolder, and Mulder more trusting than Cancerman was comfortable with.

But Cancerman was still annoyed by the distraction from his writing. <Distraction, hmm,> he thought. <Perhaps that is what is needed right now....>

* * * * * * *

Krycek shifted under the covers, barely awake. At some point, he had been shifted from the couch to their bed. He could smell familiar scents - lovers, children, friends. That told him that he was at home and safe. The pain was gone from his shoulder, a blessed relief. He had panicked when the bullet ripped into his left shoulder, flashing back to the woods in Tunguska. But he still had his arm, and he was at home, safe for the moment.

He heard the door open and then close. "And you accuse me of being a late sleeper," a female voice chided playfully. Jess, carrying Amanda on one hip, sat down on the bed, taking his left hand in hers.

Krycek opened his eyes to look into Jess's. "Where is everybody?"

"The office. Unlike us, they have to work for a living. Thank God for trust funds. Walter said he might be by later tonight." Jess stroked his fingers with hers. "I was so frightened last night, when I felt you get shot. I thought this was it for certain."

"So did I." Krycek sat up. He reached over and cupped Jess's cheek with his hand. "Was it the information what Mulder wanted?"

"No. It wasn't." Amanda burbled and reached towards Krycek. Jess passed her over when Krycek opened his arms. "Amanda was asleep, thank God, when you were shot. I don't think she knows what happened."

"Good that she was asleep, bad that it wasn't the information." Amanda leaned over to grab onto Jess's shirt and tried to stand up. Managing to heft herself upright, she let go and balanced for a split second before falling back down. Krycek smiled. "You're going to be walking soon," he said, tickling his daughter. Amanda giggled.

Jess also smiled. "Heaven help us when that happens. This little heck beast will make a wreck of the house." She leaned against Krycek and ruffled Amanda's hair.

Krycek raised his eyebrows. "Heck beast?"

"She's not old enough to be a full fledged hell beast" Jess said with a smile. "And purgatory beast is just too much of a mouthful."

Krycek laughed. It felt good to be able to laugh, to have a semblance of a normal life. The illusion was becoming harder and harder to maintain, which made them cherish it even more. "And how's Lindy?"

"Fascinated by the whole process of removing a bullet. Now she says she wants to be a doctor and not a marine biologist." Jess smiled, but there was still concern in her eyes. "She's worrying me, Alex. She's been so withdrawn lately."

Krycek made a dismissive gesture. "It's normal teenage angst, Jess. She's balancing the urge to be a member of the pack against the urge to have nothing to do with her parents."

Jess sighed and leaned her head back against the spindled headboard. "I guess you're right. And in about twelve years, we will be doing this again with you," she said, tickling Amanda. But neither of them said out loud the end of that thought. <If we're all still alive.>

* * * * * * *

Two days after Krycek had been shot was the full moon. It was also the worst rainstorm of the fall. It wasn't quite cold enough to snow, but cold enough to be miserable. Skinner still couldn't believe that Krycek and Jess had conned him into babysitting Amanda while they went out. <Well, conned isn't exactly the best word. They did ask.> Mulder and Scully already had plans for the evening. And although he was ill at ease around the young ones, even Lindy who seemed more adult than Jess did sometimes, he agreed. It would give Jess and Krycek some time to pay attention to Lindy without having to be looking after her younger sister. And they had gone out, despite of the storm. When he questioned the wisdom of going out in the violent weather, they had made it clear to him - transforming with the full moon was not an option, it was a necessity for their sanity, especially after a stressful period. They had been out running in weather a lot worse with no problems, he had been reassured.

Over the crash of thunder, Skinner heard a high pitched yowl come from upstairs. He climbed the stairs and went to Amanda's room, the source of the sound. Instead of the ten month old human baby, he saw a black and white puppy about twice the size of Lindy's cat Patches. Amanda looked at him with bright green eyes and tried to wag her white tipped tail, despite the diaper covering her rump. Skinner unfastened the perfectly dry diaper and lifted Amanda onto his shoulder. Amanda squirmed, turned and licked his left ear. Skinner jerked his head away to avoid the tickling tongue. "Stop that," he said with a slight laugh. Guessing she was awake because she was hungry, he carried the baby werewolf downstairs and into the kitchen. He found the bottle that Jess had left and warmed up the concoction of milk and well chewed meat. When he asked how they got the beef, chicken, and lamb so finely processed, Krycek made a wry comment about how wild wolves got meat ready for their cubs. It was more than enough for Skinner to get the picture.

Amanda nursed avidly, sucking, chewing, and pawing at the rubber nipple. "You'd think they don't feed you," Skinner said, surprised at how fast the puppy drained the bottle. Letting go of the nipple, Amanda sprawled in his lap, still wagging her tail. Skinner stroked the puppy, who emitted a loud burp. "I bet you feel better now," he said. Skinner had an easier time dealing with the youngling as a canine than a human. It was mostly because he had grown up with a father who loved to breed hunting dogs, and affection towards them was the only softness he allowed his son.

He heard a noise outside, the rattle of the locked door knob being turned. <Are they back already?> he thought. <They only went out for an hour?> He gently eased Amanda onto the cushion beside him. Amanda curled up, yawned, and closed her bright green eyes. When he got up and opened the front door, looking out into the wind and rain, Skinner thought he saw the tip of a black furry tail disappearing behind the porch. <They are back,> Skinner thought. "Jess? Alex? Lindy?" he called out.

There was no answer. Above the patter of the falling drops, a rapid panting could be heard. It sounded like an animal that was in pain, or afraid. Skinner's first thought was that Patches had slipped out of the house and had been hurt somehow. Then he saw the paw prints in the mud in the next flash of lightening. They clearly belonged to a very large dog. Ignoring the rain and the low rumble of thunder, he followed the tracks into the back yard. He heard a quiet whine. "Hey, it's me," he said from the fence's gate. "What's wrong?"

The whine grew in volume and desperation. The next flash of lightening revealed a crouching black *male* wolf-like animal. "Who are you?" Skinner demanded of the stranger. When the whimper changed to a snarl of fear, Skinner realized he had committed a grave error. He had cornered a frightened and possibly wounded creature, and it was obvious the canine now felt that the only way to escape was by attacking. Skinner slowly started backing away. But he wasn't moving fast enough for the male's tastes. In the next flash of lightening, he saw the male charge, talons spread and fangs bared. He could feel himself reeling from the impact and a knifing pain sear through his left shoulder as he fell to the muddy ground. There was a dim explosion of light behind his eyes as his head impacted with the ground, his glasses knocked into the darkness. He could feel the weight of the creature's forelegs planted against his chest, claws digging in and saliva dripping onto his exposed neck.

Triple roars of outrage drowned out the next peal of thunder. Jess, Lindy, and Krycek had returned. Trying to keep from blacking out, Skinner felt more than saw the three leap and land around him, leaving only one direction for the stranger to run. The male snapped his jaws at Skinner and fled, leaping into the darkness. Krycek and Jess followed, leaving Lindy with Skinner. She half Changed, so she could speak and stand on two legs. "Arrrrre yoooou aaooooll rrrrright?" Lindy asked as she helped Skinner to his feet.

"Left shoulder hurts like hell," Skinner said with a grimace of pain. He walked to the porch shakily, the young werewolf at his side every step of the way. Lindy let them in the house. She grabbed one of the three robes that had been left just inside the doorway and slipped it on, Changing back to a human as she did so.

She guided Skinner to a chair, noting that Amanda was asleep on the couch. Skinner collapsed into it and promptly passed out. A quick mindprobe revealed to Lindy that the head wound was not serious, his unconsciousness was a reaction to the pain more than from the fall. She went to the bathroom and got a washcloth. After wetting it thoroughly, Lindy returned to Skinner, unbuttoned his shirt and started to wipe away the mud and blood from his left shoulder and chest. The claw marks were mere welts that didn't break the skin, but the shoulder looked worse. After the area was clean, she began a careful visual examination of it. She didn't like what she saw.

Jess and Krycek finally returned and Changed to human. ~He got away,~ Krycek mindspoke, disgust coloring his mindvoice as they slipped into their robes. He picked up a corner of the terry cloth and began wiping Skinner's glasses, which he had found outside, clean.

Jess also mindspoke as she slipped into her robe. ~I don't like the fact that a strange werewolf has been sniffing around here and we didn't notice it.~

~We've got a worse problem, Jess,~ Lindy answered. ~I think Walter was bitten.~

Both Jess's and Krycek's jaws dropped. "Oh God," one of them whispered, too quietly to identify the voice.

Jess and Krycek walked over to Skinner and examined the wound. There was a deep but lightly bleeding semi-circle of puncture wounds of varying sizes on both on his chest and back. Krycek looked at Jess and nodded. ~Bite wound,~ he said.

Jess closed her eyes and bowed her head. They all knew what that meant. "I hope to God we're wrong," she whispered.

* * * * * * *

The werewolf, now looking completely human, slid into the building silently as befitted a predator. <I am dead. I am so dead,> he thought.

He had failed his Master. He had been given a chance to gain rank and prestige and access to sexual partners, and he had blown it. All he had to do was break into a house and retrieve a baby. It sounded so simple. The parents would be out. There was no security system to speak of. He would be in and out in a matter of minutes.

Or so he had thought. He had been stupid enough to walk right up to the porch and try the door knob. He had almost lost control of his bladder and peed like a frightened pup when he heard a someone get up and walk towards the door. The werewolf had just enough time to duck back behind the porch and over the fence into the back yard. And then he really messed up.

He hadn't meant to leave the human male alive. 'You accidentally bite a human, you kill the human.' That was the first rule They pounded into any werewolf's consciousness. He had intended to kill the hapless human, but then those other werewolves had shown up and he panicked. It had taken all his skill to lose the male and female tracking him. And he had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason he did elude them was ones who were trailing him were more concerned with the welfare of the human than hunting him down.

Instead of going to the communal area where his pack mates would be lounging, or to his quarters, he went to the office where he knew he would be called sooner or later. And when he stood outside the oak double doors, he literally smelled trouble. Not one man, but three awaited him inside. He took a deep breath and raised his fist to the door. Even before the first knock sounded, he could hear his Master's command. "Enter."

The werewolf opened the door and passed through it, his darting eyes betraying his fear. <Oh shit! I am dead.> For the two others in the room were his Master's superiors, the one who was forever smoking Morleys and the one with impeccably groomed nails that took such an interest in the pregnant bitch that was brought in from the Outside.

The Master sat behind his desk, the implements of his authority sitting in plain sight on his desk. The heavy leather bull whip with it's jagged metal tip sat curled in one corner, alongside the revolver. He knew from watching other discipline sessions that the gun was loaded with silver bullets. "You were sent to retrieve an infant, but you have returned empty handed." The Master's voice cracked like the whip on his desk. "Explain."

The werewolf drew a deep breath. "I have failed, Master." He went on to explain to the audience of three the events of the night. They sat there impassively staring, only their breathing betraying the fact that they were not statues.

When the tale was over, the Master wanted to make one point clear. "You bit a human and did not kill him."

The werewolf hung his head. "I bit a human, and did not kill him."

The Master reached for the whip. "You know the penalty," he said dangerously. The werewolf cowered back, knowing what would come next. He prayed to what ever saint that watched over his kind that the punishment would be over quickly.

Cancerman stepped forward, making a gesture to halt the Master. "Describe this human you bit," he said, giving the werewolf his full attention.

The werewolf, still cringing, responded. "He was the same height as you. Almost completely bald, but what was left of his hair was brown. Brown eyes and also wore glasses."

Cancerman considered the information. "Normally, your blunder would be dealt with swiftly and surely. But this error has assisted us. You are dismissed," he said, ignoring the Master's shocked look.

The werewolf could not believe his ears. He had expected to get the thrashing of his life at minimum, and he was not even getting a verbal reaming. The werewolf backed out of the door, uttering his thanks and unworthiness and praising the benevolence of his human overlords.

The doors eventually closed. The Master turned to Cancerman and Well Manicured Man. His position with the werewolves would be greatly undermined if it became common knowledge that he was as afraid of these people as most of the werewolves were of him. "Would you like another attempt made?"

"No," Well Manicured Man said. "Assistant Director Skinner undergoing the Change should be more than enough to keep them distracted."

Cancerman nodded his agreement and lit another cigarette. "What rank was that male?"

"He is two levels above Omega Rank," the Master answered. "And he has no appreciable mind powers."

Well Manicured Man, signaling Cancerman to precede him, prepared to leave. "Allow him access to a sterile female, or male if that's his persuasion, tonight, as an expression of how pleased we are about this unexpected development. And tomorrow have him killed as a reminder to the others that our orders must be carried out explicitly." Half way through the door, he turned back. "And make sure that no one under rank of Delta is ever sent to deal with my niece again," he added as an afterthought.

* * * * * * *

When Skinner woke up, he was in bed and naked. <How did I end up here?> he thought looking around. After a moment of squinting, he recognized Jess and Krycek's bedroom. Skinner thought that the attack had been a dream, until he tried to sit up and put weight on his left shoulder. The pain made him collapse back onto the bed.

Laying on the bed, Skinner heard the bedroom door open and the sound of bare feet walking towards him. He felt a hand gently take his. "Easy, Walter," Krycek said. He was wearing his robe and looked like he hadn't slept all night. There was a haunted look in his eyes.

Skinner leaned all his weight on his right arm and sat up. "God, my left shoulder hurts." He looked outside, noting the still dark sky. "What happened?"

There was no graceful or easy way to tell him. Krycek gently reached out and touched his wounded shoulder, looking at the scabs. The wound was deep enough to induce the Change, but not serious enough to be life threatening. "You were bitten," he said, deadly serious.

It took a moment for the full meaning of the words to sink in. And the full implication would not sink in until much later. "Are you certain?" Skinner blinked.

"We're sure it's a bite. We're not one hundred percent certain it was a werewolf, but we're pretty damn sure. Jess and Lindy are out trying to track him right now."

Krycek paused for a moment. "You'll show little signs soon, but the night before the full moon is when the Change will really start taking hold." He gripped Skinner's hand tighter. "But we'll be here to help you."

Skinner shut his eyes. He couldn't think of this right now. He was surprised that Krycek wasn't out hunting with Jess. "Why did Lindy go with Jess and not you?"

"We talked about it," Krycek said with a sigh. "As much as we want to protect Lindy, it's time she started learning how serious things are. Jess thought this would be a good chance to help Lindy hone her hunting skills. That and the fact that I'm the best choice to talk to you right now."

"Best choice?" That didn't make any sense to Skinner.

"Lindy doesn't remember much about being human or newly Changed. Jess wasn't aware of what was happening to her at the time. But I knew what being bitten by Alpha Wolf meant. And They kept me under close observation and noted each new sign. One of the scientists made it a point to torture me by giving me daily progress updates on my progress." Krycek paused before continuing. "And then I did go through it twice."

Skinner nodded. He still was amazed at what the young man who sat before him had been willing to go through for love and forgiveness. For some reason, Skinner knew that Krycek would always be ashamed of all he had done out of ambition, and later survival instinct, and would forever be trying to atone. The first time he had become a werewolf, it had been forced on him, but he felt he deserved it as a punishment. The second time it was to try to save a life. And then there had been what he had been willing to endure that had led Skinner to become more intimately involved with Krycek and Jess.

Krycek watched Skinner, wondering at his lover's silence. "Do you have any questions, Walter?"

He looked into Krycek's beautiful grass green eyes and felt a familiar heat flood his system. "Alex, I do have one question at this moment. Does being bitten make you hornier than usual?" Part of Skinner's mind chided himself that he was using sex to avoid what just happened, but he was listening to the louder part that was demanding gratification.

Krycek grinned wickedly. He leaned in close to Skinner's ear. "Extremely, Walter." He ran his fingers lightly over the top sheet covering Skinner's thigh, pulling it away from his body. "And what do you want to do about it?"

Skinner reached forward and pulled Krycek onto his lap. "How about some mind blowing sex?" he asked as he unknotted Krycek's robe, his hands lingering and stroking the younger man's slim hips.

Krycek laughed and shrugged the cloth off his back, revealing his naked body for Skinner's inspection. "I thought you'd want something else blown." He knew the sudden arousal was probably a subconscious reaction to avoid what had just happened. And Krycek really didn't want to face it at this moment either.

Skinner chuckled. His laughter quickly turned to gasps of pleasure as Krycek leaned forward to suck a flat nipple into his mouth. He sank back against the pillows as Krycek teased the nipple to a tight peak using his lips and tongue and occasionally a gentle scrape with his teeth. Skinner moaned and grabbed Krycek's head, fingers brushing against the buzz cut that he seemed to favor lately. As his lover continued his explorations, it was hard for Skinner not to push Krycek's head to the hardness between his legs, or guide the hands stroking his neck to grab his ass. When they made love previously, Krycek had been the more passive partner, unless Jess was involved. And then he only actively seduced her body as Skinner explored his. So he endured this sweet torture, wanting Krycek to feel comfortable enough to be able to play and indulge himself. Maybe it was due to his persona at work, the ice cold, stone-faced, approach-me-not facade that was created in part by his Marine training and a desire to protect people he cared for from the forces he had no choice but to deal with, but Skinner was a deeply feeling man. Few people, lovers included, seemed to realize that sometimes he needed as badly to be made love to as to make love.

Skinner's sounds made Krycek almost unbearably stiff. As Krycek licked his way to above Skinner's navel, he couldn't believe that Skinner was letting him have his way with his body. Cassandra, the woman he almost had married, had always wanted to be on the receiving end, but had specific demands about what acts he could and could not perform. Jess was very give and take, sensitive to moods and needs and willing to try almost anything at least once. His only other male lover, Bill, had always been in charge during their brief relationship, but had always been gentle. And, although he didn't actually count as a lover, there was his experience with Alpha Wolf....

He hadn't realized he had shivered until he felt Skinner's hands stroking his shoulders. Krycek looked up to see Skinner staring at him, concern filling his brown eyes. "Are you okay, Alex?"

Krycek slid back up to look Skinner in the eyes. "I'm fine," he whispered, and kissed his lover's face.

Skinner's hand cupped Krycek's cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

Krycek swallowed as Skinner wiped away his tears, which he hadn't realized were falling. "With everything I've done, I don't feel like I deserve this," he whispered.

Skinner wound his arms around his lover. "What makes you think I do? I did his dirty work too." That was part of why Skinner felt sympathetic towards Krycek and cared for him in a way that even Jess couldn't. They had both ended up playing roles and performing actions that they found distasteful at best.

Skinner kissed Krycek's lips, softly at first and then hungrily as their libidos flamed again. Krycek wiggled out of Skinner's arms, rubbing his cock against the AD's flat stomach. Skinner gave an involuntary groan and arched his groin in offering as the younger man licked his belly, tongue darting in and out and around Skinner's navel.

And Krycek was never one to say no to an offer, especially of a rock hard cock dripping precome. Lazily, he began to draw his tongue up and down Skinner's shaft, relishing the cries his lover was making. He then nibbled his way down to Skinner's balls, pausing to kiss the base of his sex. Nuzzling Skinner's balls, he began to lick every inch of flesh he could reach. As Krycek groomed Skinner's pelvic area, Skinner forced one of his legs between Krycek's. Krycek's response was to groan and lock his legs around Skinner's. He began thrusting against it as he took Skinner's large cock in his mouth, deep throating him. Wanting to drive the AD insane with desire, he hummed in time with his thrusts.

<Oh God!> Skinner couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was with his rock hard cock shoved down the throat of a man who by all rights should be a hated enemy who was his lover and giving him an expertly executed blow job while humping his leg like a dog in heat. But thought became impossible as he felt his balls draw upwards. "Ughhhhhh...."

Krycek's thrusts and swallows became faster as he felt Skinner's tension build. And then the AD was coming in his mouth a little sooner than expected. Krycek gagged slightly, not having been fully prepared for Skinner's explosion. But then he lost himself in sensation as he felt his seed spurt onto Skinner's leg. Once those sensations faded, Krycek let Skinner's cock ease from between his smiling lips and moved down to Skinner's thigh. With the care of a cat grooming a kitten, Krycek licked his come off the older man's leg, eliciting shivers of pleasure.

After Skinner's thigh was completely clean, they both lay there, sated and exhausted. Skinner closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Jess is going to be pissed that we didn't wait for her," he said, eyes still closed. He sounded more satisfied than worried.

"Mmmm hmmm." Krycek rolled off Skinner and slid back up to his head. "She'll just have to wait her turn," he muttered as he stretched languidly. He threw an arm over Skinner's chest and rested his head so it was covering his neck, but not restricting Skinner's airway. "Probably won't be back until dawn," he yawned. "We might as well catch some sleep until then. Good night, Walter."

Krycek felt a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Night, Alex."

* * * * * * *

Despite the approaching dawn, two wolves worked there way across the rain slicked city. The larger of the pair, a solid black female, looked forward to her companion. ~I can't find any sign of him.~ she mindspoke. ~Smell anything, Lindy?~

~Nothing!~ the blonde werewolf snorted, still sniffing the ground. ~It's as if he just disappeared.~ Lindy then shook, sending rain droplets flying from her coat.

Jess heaved a canine sigh and sat back on her haunches. ~He probably did one of two things - went into the sewers, or got into a waiting car. Either way, we can't smell where he went.~

Lindy raised her head and looked back at Jess. ~Which means this was planned.~

Jess nodded. ~I wonder what he wanted. It obviously wasn't to stop and chat.~ She pawed vainly at the ground, trying to raise any scent.

Lindy looked to the east and bristled her damp fur. ~Almost dawn. Shouldn't we head back?~

~Yeah, we should.~ Jess turned around, and looked skyward. ~At least the rain is stopping.~

Lindy trotted up to her and nuzzled Jess's face. The older werewolf returned the caress halfheartedly and then started home at a walk. Lindy followed for a few paces, and then sped up so she was shoulder to shoulder with Jess. ~What's wrong, Jess?~

~I've been blind, Lindy.~ Jess stared straight ahead as she strode onwards. ~I should have foreseen this. The Consortium has been too quiet lately. They were bound to make a move.~

~Jess, you can't plan for every contingency~ Lindy protested. ~And maybe it wasn't a werewolf that bit Walter.~

Jess paused, right forepaw in the air, and fixed Lindy with a steely glare. ~Do you really believe that Lindy?~

Lindy returned the stare and then dropped her head and shook it. ~No, Jess,~ she admitted.

Jess nodded an agreement. ~Then it will be just the same as if it were my jaws that sliced into his shoulder.~ She stood up and headed off at a fast lope.

Lindy stopped, watching the female she thought of as her mother, and shook her head. <She feels responsible. But she's not. But she won't see things that way.> The golden wolf then bolted after the ebony one, and followed her home.

* * * * * * *

Skinner woke up first the next morning. Krycek still sprawled across and next to him in hedonistic unconsciousness, but Jess was no where to be seen. He tried to hold still, not wanting to disturb his lover. But despite himself, one hand crept up to Krycek's scalp to massage the buzz cut hair. Krycek snorted lightly and shifted. "Morning, Walter," he murmured, eyes closed, and nuzzled Skinner's chest.

"Morning, Alex." Skinner kissed the top of Krycek's head, and looked around. "Jess isn't here."

Krycek's eyelids pressed tighter together momentarily. "She and Lindy are downstairs," he eventually said. Krycek yawned and opened his eyes.

Skinner nodded and rolled out of bed. Krycek found himself admiring Skinner's naked backside Last night's experience of sucking Skinner off made him wonder if he would be open to other suggestions and positions. Krycek shook his head. <What am I thinking! This isn't the time.> It would be tricky enough to propose renegotiating the relationship without the newly Changed situation interfering.

Skinner, half dressed, looked back at Krycek. "You going to stay in bed all day, boy?" he asked.

Krycek shot him a dirty look, but also got out of bed. Both men dressed quickly - Krycek in sweats and jeans, Skinner more professionally in the spare suit he had left there for emergencies. "You're not planning to go in today?" Krycek asked, incredulous.

Skinner nodded, pausing in the middle of knotting his tie. "I don't want anyone to think anything is out of the ordinary."

"Too late. It's almost nine." Krycek took one of Skinner's hands. "We have to talk about last night and figure out what we're going to do about it. Stay, please."

The older man squeezed Krycek's hand. "Okay." Internally, Skinner was relieved that Krycek and by extension Jess and Lindy were offering their support. "So what do we do first?"

"The first thing any werewolf does when faced with a crisis - eat." Krycek tugged Skinner downstairs and into the kitchen, where Jess and Lindy were waiting.

Lindy sat at the table, looking tired. Jess was talking into the phone, and looked equally tired. After a few moments, she hung the receiver on the hook and turned to Lindy. "You're called in sick from school."

Lindy nodded. "Morning Walter, Alex," she said, turning her attention to the men who just entered the kitchen.

Jess stiffened and wouldn't turn around to look at Skinner. "This is my fault," she blurted out staring at the floor. "I should have expected something like this and protected you."

Skinner walked over to her and put an arm around her. "I knew the risks when we first got involved, Jess. I don't blame you, Jess, or any of you," he said and took a deep breath. "So you didn't catch him so I can tear out his heart and eat it?"

Jess, despite the situation snorted. "I knew watching 'An American Werewolf in Paris' was going to give you the wrong idea." Jess stepped back and looked up at his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Skinner took a deep breath. "How soon can we be sure?"

Jess looked at Krycek with a raised eyebrow. He thought for a moment. "We should be able to tell now," he said slowly.

Jess nodded, regaining her composure now that she had something else to focus on. "Lindy, go get my necklace." Lindy slipped from the table. "I'll be right back," Jess said, following the girl out of the kitchen.

Skinner turned to Krycek. "How are you going to do this?"

"Simple, really," he replied. "A drop or two of blood and some silver are all that's needed."

Lindy and Jess arrived at almost the same time, Lindy carrying the cross on its silver chain, Jess carrying a needle, rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. "Are your ready for this, Walter?" she asked, sterilizing the needle with the alcohol.

Skinner took a deep breath and nodded. Jess stood up and moved to his left shoulder. "This may sting a little, but not really hurt. There aren't that many nerves in the earlobe." Folding the lobe over, she rubbed a alcohol soaked cotton ball over the skin. Picking up the needle, she pricked the lobe quickly and efficiently, not piercing deeply.

Skinner flinched a little. Milking the wound with her fingers, Jess held another cotton ball to the tiny puncture for a second. Swiftly, not giving the blood a chance to clot, she removed the wad of cotton and stroked it over the silver cross.

Thin wisps of smoke rose from the metal, confirming their suspicions.

Jess dropped down on the chair next to Skinner. Krycek put a hand on his shoulder, and asked the obvious question. "Do we tell Mulder and Scully?"

"Not yet," Skinner said after a moment. He stared at the cross, not certain he believed what he had just seen. "I need time." And the last thing he wanted was Mulder taking watching and dissecting everything that would happen to him.

Jess nodded, stunned by what she had also seen. "Whatever you want, Walter."

* * * * * * *

Sitting on her bed, the teenager stared out her window at the sky, thinking. Lindy had been relieved that Jess had called her her school saying she was absent due to illness. She was feeling tired. And it wasn't just because she had been out tracking the stranger all night. Lindy had noticed over the last few weeks that her energy level was flagging. Jess had also noticed, assumed that it was linked to Lindy beginning to menstruate, and told her it was normal, and that her energy level would climb back up soon. But Lindy wasn't too sure. The tiredness was always with her, no matter how much sleep she got the night before, or where she was in her cycle. She had meant to bring it up again with Jess, and maybe ask Krycek about it. But now that Skinner had been bitten, Lindy felt that he needed the attention more than she did. After all, a little tiredness couldn't compare to the shock of being Changed. <I'll just make sure I get to sleep earlier.>

Her only other problem was the nosebleeds she had late at night. When they started three months ago, it was only a drop or two of blood. Lindy ignored it and put the sheets in the laundry before Jess noticed. But lately, the bleeding was becoming heavier, more frequent, and harder to conceal. But she did not want to bother Jess, Krycek, or Skinner with it. They had enough to worry about for now.

The knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Can I come in?" came Jess's voice.

"Sure," Lindy called.

Jess opened the door and walked into the room. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Lindy shrugged. "Okay."

Jess tilted her head to one side as she sat on the bed. "I'm worried about you. I want to be sure that you're getting enough attention. I mean, with Alex, Amanda, and now Walter, I just feel like I've been neglecting you."

Lindy scooted closer to her. "I don't feel neglected, Jess." She leaned against Jess's shoulder. "I just want some time to myself." <And I'm too tired to keep up with you.>

Jess looked hard at her. Lindy was almost certain that Jess had seen through this half-truth when Jess put her arm around her. "I can understand that, Lindy," she said with a squeeze. Jess stood up. "But remember that I'm here for you if you need me."

Lindy smiled. "I will." Jess smiled back and went out the door. Lindy then sank back on the bed. <I should have told her. But I can't. Too much is happening too fast.> Lindy also was trying to find a pattern, and she didn't like the one revealing itself. She bled the most a few hours after she Changed.

She felt a warmth trickle onto her lips. She touched them and her fingers came away covered in blood. "Damn," she said, reaching for the Kleenex box. She had been a werewolf for almost as long as she could remember. And she would stay one. Even if it killed her.

* * * * * * *

Mulder and Scully had finally come to a decision, and decided it was time to let everyone know about it. So they had taken a vacation day from the FBI. After telling their parents, they went to see Jess and Krycek. But, after Jess let them in, both looked surprised to find Skinner in the living room instead of at the office. "Sir?" Mulder asked. "What are you doing here?"

Before Skinner could come up with a plausible excuse, Jess interrupted smoothly. "That's my fault. We asked him to babysit Amanda last night and forgot to set an alarm. So when we woke up at noon today, I exerted my evil influence and convinced him to play hooky."

Mulder gave her a sharp look. The answer came a little too smoothly and sounded a little too pat. Jess returned his stare with an unblinking one of her own. Eventually, Jess looked away first, something she rarely did when confronted. His gaze shifted to Skinner, who wouldn't look at him. Now Mulder knew something was definitely wrong. He made a mental note for later to try to dig out of her what was happening.

Scully also sensed that there was something being left unsaid, but she took Mulder's cue and did not probe. "Well, it's a good thing that you are all here. We can tell you all at once."

"Tell us what?" Krycek came downstairs, carrying Amanda. Lindy followed close on his heels, rubbing her eyes.

Mulder and Scully shared a look before Mulder answered. "We're engaged," he said taking hold of Scully's left hand.

There were an assortment of congratulatory words and squeals. Jess bounced off the couch to give Mulder and Scully a hug. "When?" she asked.

"Settle down, hell beast." Mulder gave Jess a friendly shove. "We haven't set a date yet. In fact, we're going to have a party to announce it to everyone."

"We just felt that you should hear it first Jess, since you helped us to admit how we felt about each other."

From the looks Krycek and Skinner gave Jess, it was obvious that she hadn't told them the story. "I'll explain later," she said to them, turning back to Mulder and Scully. "You haven't told your families yet?" Jess asked with raised eyebrows.

Scully laughed. "Yes we have. My mother's response was, 'Well, it's about time.'"

Krycek laughed at that. "And yours, Mulder?"

Mulder shifted slightly. "She took it as well as could be expected."

Jess nodded knowingly. She had met Mulder's family once, and it hadn't been a great success. Mrs. Mulder had made it clear to her that she felt whatever flesh and blood woman her son was currently dating would never be good enough for him. However past girlfriends, no matter how shabbily they treated Mulder, were the best things that had ever happened to him. Shying away from that subject, Mulder asked a question. "Why haven't you and Alex gotten married?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Skinner snapped.

Mulder and Scully shot him a look, startled by his response. Jess put a hand on his shoulder before replying. "Lots of things. The fact that we're afraid that the moment we fill out any legal paperwork, the police will be knocking down the door to drag Alex away."

Scully responded to that statement. "We ran a police check, out of curiosity. His record has been wiped clean by someone."

Krycek shook his head. "That doesn't really matter. The lower profile we maintain, the better it is for us."

"Listen, this is great news," Skinner said. "But I have to be up early for a conference, so I'm going home." He stood up and walked to the door.

"You sure you want to go home?" There was a concern in Jess's voice that made Scully think she was asking a totally different question.

Skinner nodded and almost slammed the door as he walked through it. "What was that about?" Mulder asked.

None of the werewolves would look him in the eye. "Nothing, Mulder," Krycek said, making Mulder certain that something was going on.

* * * * * * *

Despite his fears and worries, Skinner returned to the Hoover Building the next day, passing off his absence as due to a 24 hour flu. He hoped to lose himself in the backlog of paperwork that waited him. He also hoped that a certain visitor would make an appearance. But at the same time he was dreading it.

The door to his office opened without a preliminary knock. Skinner eyed Cancerman with outward calmness as the older man stepped into the room. Before it had been difficult to maintain a poker face when dealing with this man. Now, with Skinner's knowledge of what he was becoming and this man's probable role in his transformation, it was almost impossible.

Cancerman began speaking without any formalities. "I warned you that it was possible to pick up rabies from your pets," he said placidly, reminding Skinner of a conversation that had taken place almost two years before.

Skinner frowned, understanding the reference. "They are not responsible for what is happening."

"But in a way they are." Cancerman paused to select a cigarette from his ever present pack of Morleys. "If you had let them be, none of this would be occurring."

"Odd. I recall you being the one who ordered me to sleep with Krycek in the first place, and to gain their trust."

"And you knew what was expected of you, and you failed to deliver the desired results. But we were talking of this situation," Cancerman said, sidestepping the issue. "There is a treatment, of course."

"Of course," Skinner said. Lindy and Krycek had been through it once before. Both had chosen, for their own reasons, to become werewolves again. "But such treatments usually have a high price."

"Of course, Mr. Skinner. And this one is no different." He removed a cigarette from his pack of Morleys. "The only question is if you will be willing to pay the it."

"And exactly what is that price?"

Cancerman made a big show of lighting his cigarette before answering. "You will take an early retirement from the FBI. And you will sever your ties with Agents Mulder and Scully, in addition to Mr. Krycek and his family." The old man turned to leave.

"That seems a bit of a high of a price for something that isn't fatal," Skinner said to the retreating back.

Cancerman turned and looked Skinner in the eyes. "Are you certain that it's not fatal, Assistant Director Skinner?" Before Skinner could respond, the doorway was empty.

Skinner sat there for a moment, and then stood up, grabbing his coat. He wasn't certain where he was going, but he couldn't stay at the office any longer.

* * * * * * *

Jess snorted in irritation when she heard the pounding on the door. Trying to do laundry, cook a roast, feed Amanda, who was having nothing to do with the strained carrots Jess had picked out, and coax her computer to download the latest graphic editing shareware had Jess reconsidering the whole idea of being domesticated. Krycek was no help since he was out at the library, trying to do some research on the ways to reverse the Change. And now, to add to her distractions, someone was not so patiently knocking on the door. "I'm coming," Jess yelled as she picked up Amanda and walked over to the door, trying to wipe the carrots off of both her and her baby.

Mulder was grinning when she opened the door. "I haven't heard you scream that for a long time. And orange isn't your color."

"Mulder." Jess lifted Amanda a little higher, bouncing the baby against her hip. Amanda leaned towards Mulder, reaching for his garishly bright silk tie. "Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked, holding the door open with her knee.

"I'm taking an extra long lunch." Mulder ruffled Amanda's hair as he walked in. He had his suspicions and wanted some answers. With Jess, he tended to get the best results if he cut to the chase. "What's up with Skinner?"

"What do you mean up?" Jess asked, feigning ignorance.

Mulder sat down on the couch. "I know something's happened with him, Jess. Don't play innocent with me. He was uneasy about something when we visited yesterday, and he's been jumpy at work." He looked at her sharply. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Sometimes I wish to God that I were, but that doesn't look likely in the near future." Jess put Amanda down in the playpen. "What's going on with Skinner is personal. He's asked us not to talk about it with you yet."

Mulder arched an eyebrow. "So can you tell me what it's not about?"

Jess pursed her lips a little. "It's not about you, it's not about Dana, and it's not about that supposed face on Mars. Aside from that, I'm not saying a word."

"So it's about lycanthropy."

Jess shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"Then it's not about lycanthropy."

Jess remained noncommittal. "I didn't say that either. I said that he didn't want us to discuss it with you."

"And I expect you to honor my wishes, Agent Mulder." Both Jess and Mulder turned to see Skinner standing in the doorway. "This is between Jess, Alex and me."

Mulder voiced his suspicion. "You've been bitten, haven't you sir?" He turned to Jess. "Was it an accident? Which one of you did it?"

Jess blinked and took a step back, stunned by the idea that Mulder thought she or Krycek were capable of intentionally spreading the Change. "Do you really think I could do this to someone?" she had once asked him. The idea of deliberately inflicting lycanthropy on an unwilling human made her nauseous.

Skinner walked over to Jess and put an arm around her. "Agent Mulder, you should go."

The line was delivered with very little heat, more as a matter of fact. But Mulder wasn't certain if that meant he was correct or not. He shot an appealing look to Jess. "I'm only here to help."

She gestured towards the door. "We've got to handle this our own way Mulder. If we need your help, we'll ask for it."

Mulder nodded, realizing he would get no more information at this moment. But that didn't mean that he would stop investigating until he found out what really happened. He stepped through the doorway. "Just be careful, both of you."

Jess and Skinner nodded but otherwise remained silent. Both watched as Mulder walked down the sidewalk to his car and drove away.

Jess shook her head. "He's not going to be happy until he knows," she commented.

Skinner nodded his agreement. "But I'm not ready for him to know."

* * * * * * *

Skinner stood out on his balcony, staring at the almost full moon. It was one night before the full moon, and he couldn't get it out of his mind, or what was going to happen tomorrow evening. He had come home after barely managing to sit at his desk all day. He had chewed out three agents who didn't deserve it, and Mulder, who did deserve it. He then had informed Kim that he was taking two weeks of his accrued vacation time, effective immediately. Once in his apartment, he thought about making dinner, but wasn't hungry. He tried watching television, but he couldn't settle on one channel. He tried calling Krycek and Jess, but only their answering machine picked up the phone. He thought about going to bed, but it was only 8:30 PM. Restless, he had wandered out to the balcony and was entranced by the sight of the moon.

It had been almost one month since he was bitten. It was easy to forget about the attack and lose himself in his work during the light of day. But his sleep was stalked by the beasts of nightmares. Jess and Krycek had stood by him, being there when he needed to talk but otherwise keeping their distance. Skinner tried to reassure the pair that he didn't blame them for what had befallen him. But as the night came closer, it was becoming harder not to think about the Change and wonder and dread what would happen.

And the dream didn't help either. It was always the same. He was running down a twisting hallway, being stalked by a werewolf from his worst nightmare. No matter how fast he moved, the foaming, snapping jaws were not far behind. Every turn he thought would lead to freedom and safety. But they only lead to entrapment and death. And the werewolf was herding him ever faster towards that final destination.

He was not alone in the maze. He passed Mulder and Scully trapped behind a glass wall. Jess and Krycek were around the next corner, chained and muzzled on the floor, bellies exposed. And by the exit stood Sharon, handcuffed to the wall. Somehow Skinner knew that if he tried to leave this trap, the werewolf would turn its rage onto the other helpless occupants. Not wanting that to happen, he led the creature deeper into the labyrinth.

One final turn left him in a cul-de-sac, the beast blocking his only exit. The creature had him backed into a corner. There was no where for him to run. For a split second, he wondered why the old woman, who had saved him many times and in many was before, was allowing this to happen. He watched in fascinated horror as the muscles contracted beneath the pelt. The werewolf sprang for his throat and....

Then he would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming bloody murder. If he were alone, he would turn on the lights and wait until dawn and then go to work. If he were with Jess or Krycek, they would wake up and try to comfort him with whispered reassurances or sweetly offered gentle sex. Either way, Skinner would not allow himself to fall back asleep and start the cycle of nightmares again.

They did discuss possible cures. Krycek's research did turn up some interesting theories. Skinner had been mildly amused at the mysticism surrounding the ways to reverse lycanthropy. They ranged from as simple as addressing the werewolf by his Christian name three times to as radical as lopping off the werewolf's penis. "I don't think so," Jess commented after reading aloud that particular remedy. It appeared that, aside from going to the Consortium and begging for treatment to reverse the Change, there was nothing to be done.

And it was the waiting that was killing him. He was used to being in a position where he could do something to alter the outcome. This time he was denied of that recourse, and constantly reminded of it. Cancerman stopped by daily to make veiled taunts. Mulder stopped by daily trying to figure out if Skinner had been Changed or not. Scully was curious, but keeping her distance, assuming something personal was troubling him. Jess, Krycek, and Lindy tried to act normally around him, but he had caught them watching him, waiting for signs of his altered state.

Skinner was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his front door open, keying his edgy instincts further. He cursed himself for the fact that he had left his gun in the bedroom, but then realized that a potential assassin wouldn't be letting himself inside with a set of keys. That, and on the light breeze, he could just detect the smell of perfume, something earthy, exotic, and unmistakably female. He turned to see Jess standing there, wearing a trench coat, one that had been Krycek's while working for the FBI. It was too long for her and the excess fabric draped over her feet, hiding her shoes, reminding Skinner of a young girl playing dress up in her daddy's coat. She was looking at him, gentle concern on her face. "Alex and I thought you shouldn't spend tonight alone." Jess kept her distance, a little uncertain. "Unless you want to be alone."

Skinner reached an arm out to her. Jess walked towards him, the coat trailing behind her. "So why isn't Alex here, too?" he asked at he put an arm around her waist. He pulled Jess so she was between him and the railing of the balcony. Only half conscious of what he was doing, he began molding his body against hers.

"Someone has to stay with the kids," Jess said simply, leaning back against him. "This time, I won the coin toss," she added with an impish smile. "Really, how are you doing?"

Jess's gentle probing rubbed him the wrong way. Skinner stiffened. "I'm fine," he said brusquely.

"Except for the irritability, nightmare induced insomnia, no attention span, and loss of appetite," Jess said with a slight sigh. "You don't have to hide it, Walter. I won't think any less of you. We go through this every time the full moon nears. Think of it as a severe case of PMS."

Skinner shook his head. He was so used to being in control of his emotions, that this edginess and irritation was frightening and alien to him. "How do you deal with this?" he whispered in her ear.

Jess stared up at the moon. "You get used to it," she said slowly. "And the longer you're a werewolf, the less severe it gets." She turned around to face him, a seductive grin on her face. "But it also helps if you exhaust yourself with certain... distractions." The last words were said as she fluttered her eyelashes, ones that were almost as as long, thick, and dark as Krycek's.

Skinner could feel his breath catch in his throat, and the blood begin to pool between his legs. His hormones were as out of control as his emotions. "And what kind of distractions would that be?"

Jess stretched up and teased Skinner with feather light kisses on his jaw and chin. "Take off the coat and find out."

Skinner ran his hands up and down her arms and shoulders. His palms trailed down to the buttons and he undid them slowly, teasing himself as much as her. And his eyes widened as the coat slipped off. Jess's smile grew broader. "You'd be amazed what you can buy off the internet these days."

Skinner eyed the black baby doll, matching lace panties, and high heels appreciatively. "I, obviously, am hitting all the wrong sites." Jess nodded and shivered, goose bumps breaking out over her fair skin. "Cold?" Skinner asked. Jess nodded again. "Well, let's get you warmed up," he said, bowing his head towards hers.

She met him half way with parted lips. Skinner clamped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. Jess responded by lifting her legs and wrapping them around Skinner's waist. Skinner turned carried Jess back inside. Jess's lips moved from Skinner's to his ear. "Let me down." Skinner loosened his grip and Jess slid her legs down his, causing Skinner to tremble. He could not remember being so aware of a woman's looks, a woman's scent, a woman touch. The closest he could compare to was when he lost his virginity to his girlfriend at age fifteen.

Jess, sensing that Skinner was too caught up in his reactions to make any conscious decisions, grabbed his hand and guided him upstairs. She could vaguely remember the yearnings that were coursing through her body the night before she first Changed. But at that time, she had rationalized it, mentally convincing herself that her heightened senses were do to the fact that she had just met and wanted to get laid badly by someone who was to become a dear friend, Fox Mulder. But then Krycek and Lindy had told her of going through the same thing when they were Changed. Lindy's memories were hazy and tinged with a undeserved shame. Krycek had also felt the same yearnings but was also thankful that Alpha Wolf had been out on an assignment and was no where near him that night.

When they reached the bedroom, Skinner regained some of his ability to move independently. He took a hold of either side of the neckline and pulled outward, rending the garment in two. With a feral smile Jess responded by unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands down his chest to unzip his fly. She then kicked off her heels and climbed onto the center of the bed, presenting her ass to Skinner. She knew from the moment that she had decided to come over that the sex was going to be rougher than usual. However, she felt confident that she could keep the situation in hand, and it wouldn't turn out like one of her nights with Jake.

Following her onto the bed, Skinner molded himself to her back, growling. He rubbed his open mouth over her neck, tongue and teeth gliding over her skin. Jess tilted her head back and let out a purr that was almost a growl. Skinner ran his hands up her abdomen to her breasts. Barely aware of what he was doing, he closed his mouth, pinching the tender flesh below her jaw between his teeth. Jess let out a hair raising shriek and bucked ferociously, sharply elbowing Skinner in the side at the same time. Skinner found himself tossed to the far end of the bed, surprised that the small body that had been beneath him was so strong. Panting, and a bit dazed by her sudden violence, he watched Jess crouching by the pillows, her eyes narrowed. She raised a hand to the red mark on her neck. "No biting," she hissed.

Skinner's eyes narrowed, calculating whether he could throw her down to the bed and mount her before she could retaliate. Jess also was plotting, trying to figure out how to slow him down if he tried to bite her again. She could handle anything but that, especially if the biting moved to her chest. They stayed there for several long moments, breathing heavily and watching each other. Their stare down was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both Jess and Skinner looked away at the same time. Skinner backed off the bed while Jess remained crouched by the pillows. Silently, he zipped himself up and and walked down stairs to the front door. <Get rid of whoever's at the door and then get back upstairs,> he mentally growled. He opened the door and was surprised at who stood there. "Come in," he said, pulling the door wider.

His ex-wife entered the apartment with a neutral, almost friendly expression on her face. Sharon appeared on the verge of saying something when she noticed something behind Skinner. He half turned to see what she was gazing at. Jess's coat, puddled on the floor where he had tossed it a few minutes before, and her purse resting on the couch. When he returned his gaze to her, the expression she now wore was anything but friendly. "Well, I see you haven't wasted any time," she said rather tartly.

Skinner squared his shoulders slightly as a defensive look crossed his face. "I didn't realize who I keep company with is any of your concern."

"It's funny you should say that, Walter. Especially with who you kept company with before our divorce."

That stung, but he tried not to let it show. "So why are you here, Sharon?" he asked, trying to remain civil.

"I need this paperwork on turning over the insurance for the house signed. I hear you're renting it now."

"Yes" he said a little sharply. Skinner did not want to discuss the rental agreement with Sharon. "Why did you stop by without calling first?"

"I did. You were probably so wrapped up in your work, you didn't notice, or just forgot, just like when we were married." Sharon handed him the paperwork and a pen. Skinner scribbled his name by the x and handed the paperwork back to Sharon without saying a word. "I won't keep you from your entertainment any longer," she said cattily and let herself out the door.

Skinner leaned his head against the door. <Damn! Why does it still hurt so much?> After They had attempted to kill her, he and Sharon had tried to reconcile. Skinner had made the effort, but Sharon's attempt had been half hearted, making it clear what she wanted. And even though it tore him apart to do so, he signed the divorce papers. He turned toward the stairwell, only to find Jess standing at the top of it, wearing the shirt he had been earlier. "You heard?" he asked as he climbed the stairs.

Jess nodded. "Everything." She paused and took a small step backwards. "Do you want me to leave?" She looked at him with wide brown eyes, seeming small and fragile.

Skinner shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders. "No." The stare down with Jess and the verbal dueling with Sharon had channeled the pressures building within his psyche outward, leaving him feel drained. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts and memories. But Skinner also doubted he could get it back up to satisfy Jess.

Jess also put an arm around his waist as they started walking. "We don't have to pick up where we left off," she said, as if sensing his emotional turmoil and tiredness. "In fact, it might be better if we don't."

Skinner brushed his lips against the crown of her head as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom. "You're too good to me, you know that? No other woman I know would put up with this situation."

"You and Sharon, your dueling with Cancerman, or sleeping with me and my life mate?" Jess said lightly, an attempt to lift the dark mood. She lay down on the bed, facing the center.

Skinner shoved off his slacks and flopped down on the bed. "The whole damn thing, Jess." He pushed at her shoulder until she rolled onto her other side. Skinner then spooned into her back and draped an arm over her waist. "By the way," Skinner mumbled into her hair. "I noticed your perfume when you walked in. It's nice."

"Um, thanks," Jess muttered. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when a thought crossed her mind. <I'm not wearing perfume.> She rarely did since it interfered with her sense of smell. Trying not to disturb him, Jess turned over and looked down at Skinner. He was asleep, the emotional roller coaster having exhausted him. Many of the lines of worry had smoothed out, making him look younger. <His sense of smell has sharpened.> Jess, even after seeing the smoke raise from the cross, had tried to discredit what she had seen. <There is no way to deny it, girl.>

<He's one of us.>

* * * * * * *

When Skinner woke up at dawn, Jess was still asleep. She had wriggled onto her other side, her head now facing him. For a moment, he was caught up in a panicky sense of deja vu, thinking of when he had been framed for murder. But at that moment, Jess made a noise in her sleep and curled tighter in on herself. Skinner reached out and stroked Jess's arm. <At least I didn't have another nightmare last night.> He gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He could still remember clearly the terror of waking up next to the corpse. But what had really unsettled him was his own self doubt. Skinner had half believed that he did it at the time in the midst of a nightmare, or that the old woman had somehow done it. Either way, he was certain he was guilty.

But since he had signed the divorce papers, he had not seen the old woman, not even when he had started sleeping with both Krycek and Jess. He wasn't sure if that meant she approved of his current relationship or not. Jess and Krycek's attitude towards her possible interference was surprisingly blase, probably due to the fact that they already were used to interference by a guardian spirit, Jess's deceased sister Rachel.

A hand entrapping his fingers brought him back to the present. He opened his eyes to look into Jess's smiling face. Leaning forward, she brushed his lips with a gossamer light kiss. "Feeling better?"

"Some," Skinner answered. He bent low over her to kiss her cheek, but paused when he saw the bright purple bruise behind her left ear, visible in even the half light. "I'm sorry about...," he trailed off, stroking gently around the swollen flesh.

"It's okay," Jess said, giving his fingers a squeeze. "You weren't yourself last night."

"That's no excuse," he whispered in her ear. He reddened in shame as he thought about the night before. "Christ, if we hadn't been interrupted, I was practically going to rape you."

She bolted upright, outraged by what he believed. "Don't you *ever* think that, Walter!" Jess hissed, brow furrowed. She reached out and touched his cheek, her expression softening. "I know what rape is, and if last night had continued the way it had been going, it may have been rougher than usual, but it wouldn't have been rape." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I wouldn't be here if I thought it was."

Skinner sighed as Jess nuzzled his jaw and neck. "So why was I such an asshole last night?"

Jess sat up on one elbow. "Because it was night. That's when the Change's influence is the strongest. It won't be like this every month. Stress levels also affect it. And believe me, we definitely have stress." She tossed one of her legs over his and pulling his body closer to hers. "So why are you awake so early?"

"Habit." Before becoming involved with Jess and Krycek, and way before he was divorced, Skinner had made it his routine to wake up early, get dressed and go to work. Often he had been the first to arrive and the last to leave his department. And even afterward, it wasn't uncommon for Jess or Krycek to wake up and find Skinner long gone.

"Well, try to go back to sleep" Jess counseled. "You're gonna need the rest for tonight. Trust me." She lay back down and shut her eyes, conversation over as far as she was concerned.

Skinner shook her head. Jess was not an early morning person in the least, but he rarely was alone with her. He had a question that he wanted an answer to, and he needed her opinion before broaching this subject with Krycek. Now seemed the perfect time to ask her. "Jess?"

"Yes, Walter?" she muttered, sounding like a half asleep mother indulging her two year old's endless curiosity.

"Do you think Alex would fuck me?"

Jess didn't even bother to open her eyes, certain she had misheard him. "I thought he already was. Don't tell me this whole relationship is just one giant hallucination I've been having."

"No. You and Alex have fucked each other. You and I have fucked each other. I've only fucked him."

"Oh. I get it. You want to know if he'd top you. I think so." Jess opened her eyes. "What brought that out?"

"I don't know." Skinner took a deep breath. "I've been wanting it for a while, but never knew exactly how to ask. And I never really thought about it until you shoved your finger up my ass. None of my lovers had done anything like that before and it felt... good."

Jess nodded. Skinner had such a dominating presence, most people would automatically submit, not considering the fact that he probably needed to be submissive sometimes. <Hell, I'm guilty of it myself.> The only time she had topped him was their first time together. "Talk to him. I'm sure he'd be willing to give it a try. Or do you want me to bring it up with him?" When Skinner nodded, Jess smiled and kissed his lips. "Consider it done." She stroked her hands down his sides. "I really did bruise you," she said when Skinner winced under her gentle touch. "I'm sorry."

Skinner didn't respond except to pull her down to his chest and stroke her hair. Jess reached up to dig her fingers into a set of tight shoulder muscles, trying to relax him. "Walter, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

Jess rose up on one arm to look into his eyes, her expression puzzled. "Why are you so eager to have sex with me when Alex is in bed with us or near by, but not when it's just the two of us? And before you ask, last night doesn't count."

There had been several times when Jess and he had been alone together while Krycek was out assisting Mulder. And although Jess appeared willing, somehow sleeping with her then didn't feel right without Krycek being present. He shifted uneasily. "I feel that you belong to Alex."

"And you belong Alex. And to me. Just as Alex belongs to you, and I do." Jess lay down beside him. "We wanted you to feel you're an equal partner in this relationship, Walter. I'm sorry if it hasn't worked out that way."

Skinner reached out and placed his palm on her arm. "It's more my fault than yours." Jess had done everything she could to make him feel comfortable around her. And he had held back, unconsciously feeling as if he were betraying Sharon again. But, oddly enough, he did not have the same problem when Krycek suggested sex. "And since we're playing twenty questions, it's my turn. Are you going to Agents Mulder and Scully's engagement party?"

"Yes," Jess raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Skinner raised an eyebrow back at her. "Are you refusing?"

"No," Jess said with a giggle. I"t just seems a little silly, since we're already sleeping together."

"Tradition has it that the Assistant Directors and above are supposed to show up to any function with an escort."

Jess shot him a mischievous smile. "Then ask Alex."

Skinner sounded amused, but exasperated. "Jess...."

"Of course I'll go with you," she said. "But what's the story? I mean, I'm sure that some people are going to recognize me from the Farnsworth case, and they know I was hooked up with Alex."

Skinner thought a moment. "You and I were acquaintances before you met Alex. You're doing this as a platonic favor to me."

"Pitying the newly divorced? Sounds good," Jess smiled. "Are you sure you want to say platonic? That means you have to keep your hands off me all night."

"Believe it or not, I am capable of self-restraint. I just choose not to exercise it most of the time I'm around you and Alex."

Jess looked him up and down, amused by his proclamation. "You seem pretty restrained right now."

Skinner shook his head. "No I'm not." He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and eased the fabric aside, tickling Jess's ribs. Ridding himself of his briefs, he rolled on top of the woman beside him. Skinner sat up so he could look see her. <She's so small.> With the image she projected, Jess always seemed taller than her five foot four inch frame. His eyes rested on her scarred breasts. <And she's so perfect,> he thought. Far from being unarousing, the blemishes reminded him what a sacred gift Jess was giving him, her body and her trust.

A fingertip lazily traced one of the longer scars from navel to nipple. Skinner looked at her face when he felt Jess shudder beneath him. Far from the relaxed arousal of a moment ago, her eyes were tightly shut, lower lip caught between teeth. He felt a wave of self-reproach flood him. <Of course she doesn't like to be reminded of them, you idiot.> Skinner tenderly gathered her stiff but unprotesting body close to his. "I know Farnsworth was rough with you," he whispered in a velvet soft voice. "What did he do to you? Bite, beat, slap you if you tried to pleasure him? Pummel you within an inch of your life and then make you come hard without your consent? Take you to the edge and make you suck him off and leave you begging?"

Now Jess was quaking beneath him, her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Don't make me relive it," she rasped out, moisture leaking from behind closed lids.

Jess jumped when she felt a soft tongue licking away her tears. Skinner's voice was filled with a tenderness she had heard from so few men in her life. "I need to know so I don't ever remind you of him."

Jess opened her eyes to find herself staring into Skinner's. His head hovered over hers, lips centimeters away from brushing hers. She could see the dull ache of need in his eyes, mingled with a stronger desire not to hurt her. "Walter, you could never remind me of him." Moving swiftly, she slid one hand around his waist, one around the back of his head and pulled him to her body, sealing her lips to his.

But he heard the false courage in her voice that thinly masked the pain and fear. "Brave little liar," he whispered, stroking her hair. "You may fool Alex talking like that, but you don't fool me." Skinner moved to kiss her neck, smoothing his hands over her breasts. Moving slowly, he then trailed his tongue along each scar, reverently worshiping her body.

Jess arched up beneath him. "Takes one to know one, Walter," she said regaining some of her composure. She reached down and tweaked his nipples as his hands went to her waist. She started to lift her hips, rubbing her pubic hair against his leaking cock.

"Easy, girl," Skinner gasped when he felt himself surge. Her soft hair gliding over sensitized skin was making him lose control. "Or this'll be over before before we want it to be."

"Are you sure about that?" Jess asked. Her hand wandered down to position the head of his cock just inside her moist entrance. "Are sure you don't need it... hard?" Jess squeezed her muscles, making Skinner groan as his cock slipped further inside when she relaxed. "Fast?" Another contraction had Skinner grasping the sheets on either side of her head. "Furious?"

She gripped his full length with the last contraction. Giving up any pretense of control, Skinner rose up on his knees, jerked her ass closer to his groin and began to pound into her. He could feel his orgasm swelling from the base of his spine quickly, despite his mental attempts to stave it off. Spreading the lips of her sex wide, he thumbed her clitoris, determined to give her as good as he got, even if she got it after he did.

<He's not going to last long enough for me to come,> Jess thought, disappointed. She was close to orgasm, but needed prolonged stimulation. But still, she parried his thrusts, determined to enjoy their closeness, even if she didn't come. Jess began tossing her head back and forth as Skinner felt his orgasm flood himself as he emptied into her. Withdrawing swiftly, he grinned as he heard her breathless curse when he stopped thumbing her and her equally breathless scream when he began tonguing her. Jess arched her hips off the bed, legs stiff, and Skinner licked her into her orgasm.

Still smiling, he kept his hands on her hips as her legs relaxed. Jess tugged his head back up to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her shoulders, drawing her close and settling her against him. Feeling a wetness seeping through his chest hair, Skinner looked down to find Jess silently crying. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be comforting me."

"Sorry," Jess said, wiping away a tear. "I wasn't expecting you to be concerned about my pleasure. No, because of Jake, not because of the Change." She reached up and kissed him reverently with closed lips. "Thank you." She then nestled back down on him.

Skinner stroked her bare back. <Dare I tell her how I really feel about them?> He had told them that he was developing strong feelings for them, but in the last month, Skinner had been surprised to find how deep they were, deeper than he had ever felt for Sharon. <Not yet. I don't think any of us can handle it.> He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Jess's head. From her breathing, Skinner could tell that she had already fallen asleep.

And before he knew it, the alarm was going off two hours later.

* * * * * * *

After their breakfast, Jess had brought the reluctant AD back home with her, to keep an eye on him. She had never observed a human about to undergo the Change for the first time, and she wanted to see if his experiences paralleled hers. They had spent most of the day under a thin veneer of normalcy. Krycek spent the day in an armchair, working on some project on Jess's laptop. Skinner, sitting on one end of the couch, buried his nose the New York Times and the Washington Post. Jess, back flat against the seat cushions, legs tossed over the armrest, was reading a novel, and keeping an eye on Amanda who was playing on the carpet. And Lindy also sat on the floor, working on her math homework.

Jess swung her legs onto the floor almost at the same moment Krycek looked up from the computer and Lindy's brow furrowed. The trio made a face. Skinner was about to ask what was wrong, when he smelled it. "I think someone needs to be changed, and I don't mean become a werewolf."

Jess stood up and picked up Amanda. As she passed by the chair Krycek was in, he put the computer in sleep mode and followed her upstairs. Lindy picked up her papers and went into the kitchen, leaving Skinner alone.

Jess's voice floated through the air. "Alex, I wonder if we're doing the right thing with Walter."

Skinner looked around, trying to locate the voices as Krycek's answered. "Jess, there's not much we can do if he was bitten, except ease the transformation." The voices were coming from somewhere to his left.

There was the rustling of cloth. Again he heard Jess. "That's not what I'm talking about. Last night, Sharon stopped by."

"His ex-wife?" Krycek asked. At this point, Skinner realized what was happening. The baby monitor in Amanda's room was turned on. Jess had brought the base into the living room and turned it on earlier when Amanda was napping, although the werewolves didn't really need it to hear the child's cry. Skinner privately thought it was just so they be reassured that Amanda was alive and with them by hearing her breathing.

"Yeah, and they had a sniping match. She won." Jess sighed and paused before continuing. "I think he still cares deeply about her, and that we are just a distraction."

"You don't mean he's using us for sex?" There was the sound of tape being ripped off plastic.

"No, he does care for us strongly. But he's got a lot of unresolved emotions towards Sharon. And I get a feeling he's using us to avoid dealing with them."

"I've had the same suspicion for a while, Jess. I was hoping he'd discuss them with us. But I don't think he's that kind of man."

"He's learned not to share, to protect by keeping it all to himself. That's how he survived watching so many of his friends die in Vietnam, and deal with Cancerman. That's what drove him and Sharon apart. And with the added stress of the Change, I'm afraid for him."

Krycek's voice sounded worried. "You think his mind might snap?"

"I don't know."

There was a silence in the room. "Jess, what's this mark on your neck?"

"Oh, that?" Jess hedged. "Um... Walter got a little too excited last night and..."

Krycek's voice raised in outrage. "He *bit* you?"

"He didn't mean to. And check out the bruise on his ribs from where I elbowed him off. And we had a heart to heart about it, and some other things." Another pause. "There is something he would like to know."

"What?"

Jess paused before answering. "He wants to know if you'd top him."

Krycek gave a little laugh. "I was thinking about asking him the same thing. Um, Jess?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?" Jess must have nodded or shook her head, because there was no verbal response. "I feel the same way," Krycek said softly.

At that point Skinner turned off the monitor. He was afraid of what their feelings were. At first he had told himself that their relationship was simply sex, and that was that. His feelings were becoming harder to deny. He had fallen for both Krycek and Jess, and fallen hard. But when they came downstairs, Skinner gave no hint of what he had overheard, afraid of the answer, but desperately wanting to know.

The question preyed on his mind all afternoon and into the early evening. Eventually, they moved upstairs and started to prepare. All that really needed to be done was for them to undress. Lindy, understandably, opted to do so separately from the adult males, and Jess went with her.

Krycek gave Skinner a hug from behind. "Jess told me about yesterday."

Skinner sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite her."

"She talked about that, but she also mentioned something else." Moving to the bathroom, Krycek began putting their clothes in the hamper.

Skinner looked over a shoulder, playing the innocent. "What did she say?"

Krycek turned to face him. "That you were interested in being a bottom."

There. It was out. And the ball had landed squarely in Skinner's court. "Yeah, Alex. I am."

Serve returned. "I've never topped a guy before, Walter. But I'm willing to try. But tonight isn't the right time."

A naked Jess stepped into the room, resting Amanda on one hip. "The moon is about to clear the horizon," she said, looking out the window. "Do you feel anything yet, Walter?" she asked as she put the baby down on the bed.

Skinner shook his head, annoyed by an insistent itch. And then he felt a strange, yet familiar weight on his skull. He reached up, only to feel a mane of hair growing on his scalp. Then he became aware that hair was not only growing on his head, but everywhere, itching and covering every inch of skin. And as he brought his hand down from his head, he noticed the small but quickly growing talons on his fingertips.

Then the pain hit like a sucker punch to the stomach. Skinner would have screamed from the agony, except all the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. He could feel his bones and muscles being twisted into forms that normal humans could never achieve. He dropped to his knees and slid onto his stomach, face contorting in agony. There seemed a lot more face for him to grimace with.

And then the pain was gone, just like someone turned a switch off. He lay panting on the floor, trying to catch his breath. At some point, Lindy had come into the room. He could see her, Jess, and Krycek staring at him, clearly worried. But what was occupying his mind at the moment was that he could *smell* them staring at him clearly worried. Then he also realized, with considerable consternation, that they were Changed.

Jess stepped forward, and delicately licked his cheek. ~Walter, can you hear me?~ she asked as she nuzzled him. The mindvoice was easily recognizable as Jess's. Skinner sat up in shock, and then jumped to his feet when his tail unexpectedly curled reflexively around his legs. Skinner let out a deep woof of surprise, and then startled at the sound.

Krycek and Jess exchanged uneasy glances. Neither of them could read Skinner's expression or body language. The only thing they were certain of was that Skinner was in shock. Krycek stepped forward to lick Skinner's other cheek. ~Are you all right?~

~I want to see,~ came a low rumble, unmistakably from Skinner. Mindspeach seemed to come as naturally as physical speech for him, at least when in the canine form. He stalked towards the mirror, trying to get used to the feeling of having four on the floor.

Jess shouldered her way in front of him. ~I'm not sure that's a good idea, Wa...,~

~I want to see *now*!~ The words struck her like a blow as Skinner pinned his ears back and growled instinctively, baring his teeth.

Jess's ears swept back, and she bared her teeth. She also growled and tensed, making it clear that she wasn't about to take any attitude from Skinner. Skinner may be top dog when at the FBI, but this was her domain. ~Back off, Jess,~ Lindy counseled, not wanting to see them fight. Jess snorted and moved out of the way. However she did not break eye contact with Skinner, and doing so did not cede her dominance. Forced to look away first, Skinner tromped past her and towards the dresser. He leapt on the bed, and started to examine himself carefully. Brown canine, and yet somehow still human, eyes stared thoughtfully back at him. His fur, unlike Jess's and Lindy's solid coloring and Krycek's tuxedo look, was the brown patchy look of a wild wolf coat. He could almost pass for a true wolf, except for the fact that he was twice the size of his wild cousins.

While Skinner was examining himself, Jess turned to Lindy. ~Are you sure you want to stay?~

~Someone needs to watch Amanda. And he needs you more than I do, Jess,~ was Lindy's reply.

~Walter, c'mon. We're wasting moonlight.~ Krycek led Skinner downstairs. Jess followed, pausing at the doorway to look back at Lindy.

The younger female was sitting up on her hind legs and made a shooing motion with one forepaw. ~ Go on.~ The mental voice was unconcerned, but there was an edgy look in her eyes.

Jess nodded and padded downstairs. <Note to myself - pin Lindy down and find out why she's been so distant lately.> When she saw the living room was empty, she went outside to find Krycek sitting on the grass, waiting for her. Skinner was circling around the yard, exploring it with his unfamiliar canine senses. Jess had almost forgotten how alien the altered awareness first was. ~Are you ready to go?~

Skinner nodded. ~As ready as I'll ever be.~ They headed off to a nearby park at an easy lope. Normally, Jess, Krycek, and Lindy would range far, heading to the outskirts of town where wild things still lived, and stalk rabbits or the occasional deer. But tonight, they would have to make do with feral cats or large rats, if they decided to kill. Several times they had to duck out of sight quickly to avoid being seen by humans. Skinner gave a quiet bark, amazed at his lack of murderous instincts. ~After last night, I thought I would become a blood thirsty hell hound when this happened.~

Jess snorted, but didn't miss a stride. ~Depends. I wasn't aware of what was going on when I first Changed, so the animal in me ran rampant. Once I became aware, the urge to kill humans lessened. Lindy had more of a desire to keep people from being hurt the way she was.~

Krycek added his two cents. ~I killed, like Jess said, but I learned to control the beast within. And we don't hunt every time.~ He stopped short to sniff a wet patch of grass. ~You've been under a lot of stress. Last night, all that pressure was trying to erupt into the Change.~

The other werewolves stopped also. ~So what do you do when you're out like this?~ Skinner reached with a hind paw to scratch behind his ear and then froze as he realized how he had moved.

~Generally destress ourselves - run, howl at the moon, play games, that sort of thing,~ Jess said. ~Oh, by the way Walter,~ she leaned over and nipped him on the hip. ~Tag! You're it!~ She bolted to a spot about twenty feet away, wagging her tail enthusiastically.

Krycek, who had been standing beside Skinner, also shied away out of reach. He was also wagging his tail. ~Well, are you going to sit there all night or what?~

Skinner took two steps towards Krycek, and then dove for Jess. She was expecting some sort of diversionary move and jumped out of the way at the last moment. Her tail whisked by his nose, making Skinner sneeze. While he was distracted, Krycek brushed by, nipping Skinner's tail. But he didn't move quite fast enough. Skinner jumped and landed half on Krycek, biting the loose skin on the nape of his neck. ~Gotcha!~ The older male quickly backpedaled to where Jess stood.

Krycek shook his body. He stalked towards the two, his fur bristling in mock rage. ~Wait until I get my paws on you two!~ Jess gave a joyful bark and loped a wide circle around him. Skinner did the same in the opposite direction.

They played games for the rest of the evening, forgetting their worries and just exhausting themselves with lighthearted fun - tag, king of the hill, hide and seek. Beside doing it for the sheer enjoyment, Jess and Krycek were teaching Skinner skills he would need - how to balance, run, leap, twist, turn and tumble.

The full moon sinking into the west was what signaled the end of the evening <If this is what it's like to be a werewolf, it isn't that bad,> Skinner thought, as they wearily headed home.

* * * * * * *

After making sure that Amanda was down for the night, Lindy retreated to her room. Instead of waiting for the dawn to Change back, she resumed human form after a few hours.

<God! I am so tired.> Normally, she would make a bowl of popcorn, toss an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 in the VCR, and watch until the others came home. But tonight she felt exhausted. Lindy crawled into bed, feeling cold. As she snuggled under the covers, Lindy tasted blood, and realized that her nose was bleeding again. But she was too tired to reach for the Kleenex box. <I'll talk to Jess about this first thing when she gets back,> she thought hazily. But then the room went dark and she was unconscious.

* * * * * * *

Although the moon had sunk, there were still several hours of night left when the werewolves found themselves home. ~Normally we stay out later, but let's not push it for your first time. We'll start teaching you how to hunt next full moon,~ Jess mindspoke. She yawned as she clawed at the door knob. ~Amanda will be old enough that we can bring her a mouse or something else small to practice with. It would help you too, Walter.~

The three werewolves walked inside the house. Krycek Changed slightly, so he could balance on his hind legs and close the door. The lights were off, but, since all three had excellent night vision, they avoided the furniture with ease as they went upstairs. ~Check on the kids?~ Skinner asked.

Jess and Krycek got distant looks on their faces, as if they were listening for something just out of range. ~Both asleep,~ Krycek mindspoke. ~No need to disturb them.~

In the bedroom, Jess and Krycek Changed back to human form. Jess turned to Skinner, who was still looked like a wolf. ~Are you okay?~ Jess asked. ~The expression on your face is kind of...,~ she searched for the right word, ~constipated.~

His eyes were wide and his breathing was coming in short pants. ~I can't Change back.~ There was a hint of panic in Skinner's response.

~You won't be able to will it for a few months,~ Krycek soothed. He slipped into the bed without getting dressed. ~Just get into bed. You'll shift sometime during the night.~

Skinner leapt onto the bed and then wormed his way under the covers. Jess got in, sandwiching him in the middle. She laid a hand on his fur. ~Good night, Walter.~

Skinner heard Krycek's echoing 'good night.' ~Good night Jess, Alex.~ And maybe he was imagining things but he thought he heard a dual answering ~love you.~

* * * * * * *

He was running down a twisting hallway, being stalked by a werewolf from his worst nightmare. No matter how fast he moved, the foaming, snapping jaws were not far behind. Every turn he thought would lead to freedom and safety. But they only lead to entrapment and death. And the werewolf was herding him ever faster towards that final destination.

Skinner recognized his recurring nightmare. But there were a few subtle alterations to the basic pattern. Except for the werewolf, he was alone in the maze this time. And instead of feeling terror, he was angry. He stopped, sick of being hunted. <Why am I running from this werewolf? I am one!> He turned and stood his ground, making the werewolf come to him.

The werewolf did not hesitate but charged towards him, arms spread and jaws drooling. Skinner met the attack with a growl. But, unlike the previous dreams where Skinner woke up in a blind panic, feeling teeth and claws rend him to shreds, the werewolf pulled Skinner into a bear hug, rubbing its muzzle against the AD's head. For the first time, Skinner noticed how soft the werewolf's fur was. The beast touched its tongue to Skinner's forehead, a sign of affection, and then turned him. A mirror had appeared and the beast had draped himself over Skinner's shoulders, underside of the jaw resting on Skinner's head. And then the images began to merge, Skinner's more solid, the werewolf's more ghostly, but clearly there. Looking into the reflection of the shadow's eyes, he recognized the creature. This werewolf that was haunting his dreams was himself.

One of Skinner's eyes cracked open. Krycek had been right; he had Changed back to a human in his sleep. He was sandwiched comfortably between Krycek and Jess. Krycek was stirring a little at his movements. "It's okay. I had a dream. Go back to sleep Alex." Krycek nodded slightly and shut his eyes.

Skinner also shut his eyes, a slight smile on his face. He knew now that he would not be troubled by that particular nightmare ever again.

* * * * * * *

Morning sunlight streamed through the blinds, creating bars of gold and shadow on the comforter. Jess yawned, squinting against the light. She stretched, trying to chase the last of the post-Change drowsiness from her limbs. Sitting up, she looked around to see if Skinner or Krycek were awake yet. Skinner wasn't, but Krycek was on his side facing her, green eyes open. ~Morning, love,~ Jess mindspoke.

~Morning, love.~ Krycek stretched cuddled into Skinner. ~I bet he's going to be sore today,~ he mindspoke.

Jess made a noise of agreement. ~I'll go start a hot bath for him to soak in. That should help.~ She slid out of the bed, wincing a little at the cold air. Missing her warmth, Skinner moaned in protest and then nestled back against Krycek.

Krycek put an arm around Skinner's waist and idly began stroking the fine hairs covering Skinner's chest. Skinner shifted again, brushing his ass against Krycek's morning erection. Krycek smiled and nuzzled Skinner's head. Lazily, his hands found their way to Skinners shoulders. He kneaded the muscles, noting even in sleep that Skinner was tense. The older man yawned and stretched, making Krycek jerk his head back to avoid Skinner's bashing his nose. "Morning Alex," he rumbled.

Krycek kissed the back of Skinner's neck, not easing up on his massage. "Morning, Walter. How do you feel?"

Skinner shifted his limbs experimentally. "A little stiff," he confessed.

"A little? Yeah, right," Krycek snorted. He switched motions to a hand to hand knead, like a nursing kitten. "It's normal. Your body will adapt eventually." Skinner grunted and rolled onto his stomach. Krycek followed, straddling his waist, keeping his weight on his knees. Skinner sighed and relaxed a bit. Krycek kept on massaging and bent down to kiss the back of his neck again. "So what do you think about last night?"

"Last night?" Skinner mumbled, distracted by the feeling of Krycek's hands kneading his back and sides. "It was, well, different than I thought it would be. I think I can live like this."

Krycek unconsciously sighed, relieved to have an answer to an unspoken question. Few of those who were Changed without their consent chose to stay Changed. They took the only option available to them - suicide. Krycek hadn't wanted to tell this to Jess, but he had wondered if Skinner would choose to live.

Skinner sighed, letting the tension drain out of him. <Mmm, this feels good.> He stretched out against the mattress. "Alex, remember how you said that last night wasn't the right time for you to top me?"

Krycek lifted off Skinner, allowing the older man to roll onto his back. "Yeah," Krycek breathed, barely daring to hope that this conversation was leading to where he thought it would be.

Skinner gazed up into Krycek's eyes, his glowing with a banked fire that threatened to blaze out of control at any moment. "What about this morning?"

Meanwhile, Jess turned off the water spigots. She then stood up and stretched languorously, enjoying the fuzzy after glow of the Change. Usually about six hours after a full moon transformation, she experienced something similar to post-orgasmic pleasure. Krycek and Lindy also said they felt a delicious sense of relief. <I wonder if Walter feels this way,> she thought.

She stuck her head out of the bathroom, intending to announce that the bath was ready. But the sight that met her eyes silenced her. Krycek was arched over Skinner, back drawn tight as a bow, was kissing the underside of Skinner's jaw while rubbing his groin against Skinner's. Her mind flashed back to the first time she had caught Skinner and Krycek in bed together. Only this time, Skinner was writhing under Krycek's advances. And judging from the swell of both men's cocks, they were enjoying it. With a lazy smile, she walked over to the bed, settling at the foot of it.

Krycek meanwhile began nipping and kissing Skinner's neck. Sitting up a bit, Krycek's hands went to his lover's pectorals, thumbing Skinner's erect nipples and kneading the muscles the way he pleasured Jess's breasts, and the way he had been pleasured. Skinner groaned and pressed upwards against Krycek's palms. Krycek grinned, pleased that he was bringing out these intense responses in the normally reserved Assistant Director. He felt the bed shift behind him, so he looked over his shoulder. Jess was sitting there a few inches away, lips parted and breathing deeply. "Enjoying yourself?" he spoke to her.

"Immensely," she purred back. He lunged towards her and Jess ducked his kiss. "You've got other things to focus on," she laughed, giving him a light slap on the ass, encouraging him.

Krycek turned back to Skinner who was now eying him with his best 'come hither' look. "What are you waiting for, boy?" Skinner said, lifting his groin.

With a feral grin, Krycek flung himself forward over Skinner, hushing the man with a kiss. While his tongue plunged into Skinner's mouth, his hand plunged into the bedside dresser. Withdrawing from the drawer, he sank back on his knees, tossing the bottle of lubricant between his hands. Krycek smiled and turned to Jess. "Care to do the honors?"

Jess took the tube. "You ready for this, Walter?"

Skinner paused for a moment before nodding yes. Jess opened the bottle and squeezed some of the gel into his hand and reached for Skinner's ass. But Krycek grabbed Jess's wrist halting the motion. Pausing again, Krycek looked at Skinner, waiting for one final confirmation. Skinner was touched that that Krycek was leaving an out for him, a chance to change his mind. "Yes, Alex," he said, rolling over and making himself vulnerable.

Jess grinned and began began to smear the now warm gel between Skinner's asscheeks deftly. Then Krycek grabbed a pillow and slid it under Skinner's hips. His fingers began tracing a lazy path from Skinner's balls towards his anus, setting his lover on fire. Once at the puckered opening, Krycek rubbed, but did not penetrate. Skinner thrust his hips back, and Krycek's fingers retreated. "Bastard," Skinner hissed.

"Wrong. My parents were married," was the sweetly voiced answer. His fingers returned to Skinner's asshole and began to rub with a little more force. One finger slipped inside, and then a second one joined the first. Both fingers began a slow in and out slide, gliding over his prostate.

Skinner's legs tensed and the older man lifted up, offering himself. "Please," he whispered. His muscles tensed further when he felt the fingers withdraw and the head of Krycek's well oiled cock kissed his asshole.

"Relax, Walter," Krycek cooed. Trying to distract his lover, Krycek took hold of Skinner's cock and began a slow, deliberate pumping motion. With each surge, Krycek pressed against Skinner, until his cockhead popped inside. Skinner yelped and Krycek held still for a moment, and then began to embed himself in Skinner in a series of maddeningly slow thrusts. And through all of it, he still maintained a firm grip on Skinner's cock. "So hot... so tight," the younger man grated out.

Skinner couldn't believe the sensations coursing through him, the ebb and the surge of Krycek against and inside of him. <God! Why didn't I ask him to do this sooner?> The feeling of Krycek's cock inside his body was unlike any ecstasy he had ever experienced. Yes, there was pain and discomfort, but the pleasure of being penetrated and pumped at the same time more than made up for it. Then the young man let go of his cock, lifting Skinner to his knees. He cried out at the loss of the hand and again when something hotter and wetter replaced it. <He can't be *that* limber!> Skinner opened his eyes to find Jess had worked her way underneath and was eagerly going down on him as Krycek started to pound him in earnest. Vaguely, he thought he should slide a hand between Jess's legs and finger her, but the thought took more coordination than he had at the moment. He could feel the pressure growing behind his cock, and Skinner knew he couldn't last much longer. All he could do was ride out the moment and the pleasure being given to him.

Krycek felt that he had died and gone to heaven. Even in his wildest dreams, he never imagined that topping a man, much less this man, would be so good. He heard Skinner's gasp, and Jess's quiet gag, and then he could feel Skinner coming. The muscles surrounding his cock began to spasm, which was more than Krycek could stand. He came a violent bark, collapsing onto Jess and Skinner.

Jess pulled her head out from beneath the two sweating bodies. Smiling, she lay down beside them, satisfied with her part in their lovemaking. True, she hadn't come, but she didn't think she needed an orgasm every time they made love. Sometimes the self satisfaction at a job well done was enough. And the focus this moment should be on Skinner, not her. Skinner's face was away from her, and he hadn't moved since coming. "So did you like it?" she asked, a little concerned about the silence.

Krycek slid bonelessly off Skinner to lay on his belly next to the older man. Skinner rolled onto his back a bit gingerly and stretched, putting one arm around her and one on Krycek. "What's not to like? That was quite an experience," Skinner murmured. He tapped Krycek's back with the palm of his hand. "You're purring, boy."

"Am not," was Krycek's rejoinder, smothered in Skinner's shoulder. "Werewolves don't purr."

Jess lifted her head to rest it against Skinner's other shoulder. "Then what's that noise you've been making for the last few minutes?"

"Very friendly growling," he grinned, raising his head. Krycek ran his fingers over Skinner's abdomen to tickle Jess's stomach. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah. I'm still riding the buzz from last night. Later maybe." Jess rolled out of the bed and stretched. "I'll go check on the kids and start breakfast," she said, grabbing a robe. Leaving the men stretched out in bed, she went into Amanda's room. The youngest of the pack was still sound asleep. Jess smiled tenderly and then tiptoed out into the hall.

The next stop was Lindy's room. Jess knocked on the door. "Lindy, are you awake? I need help getting breakfast ready." When there was no response, she knocked again. "Lindy?" Again there was no response. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Lindy? You okay?"

"Oh, God!" Lindy was laying on her back on the bed. Her pillow, her sheets, her skin were all coated with blood. Jess flew to the bedside to check Lindy's pulse, terrified to find her wrist ice cold and her heartbeat thready. "Somebody call 911!" she screamed.

* * * * * * *

Scully and Mulder walked into the hospital and marched straight to the reception desk of the ER. "Excuse me, we're trying to find out about an Alinda Leahs? She was brought here a few hours ago?" Mulder asked.

A young woman sat behind the desk, pushing papers. "Are you family?"

"No," Scully answered.

The medical assistant looked down at her paperwork, dismissing them. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out information to non-family members."

"They're with me." Skinner stepped up from one side to the desk. Pulling the pair to one side, he guided them towards an elevator. "We told them that I'm Jess's brother. They've moved Lindy up to ICU," he said. "She's not good."

"What happened?" Scully asked as the elevator doors shut on them.

"We went out running last night. Lindy decided to stay behind and babysit Amanda." Skinner paused to take a deep breath. Mulder noted the use of the word we, but didn't say anything. "When we got up this morning, Jess found her, unconscious and covered in blood. The doctors believe that it was a nosebleed that caused the blood loss, but they haven't determined why."

The doors opened to the third floor where Skinner led them out. Krycek, with Amanda resting against one hip, and Jess was standing next to a woman in a lab coat who held what looked like a medical chart. Skinner went towards them. "Dr. Aholtz, these are Special Agents Mulder and Scully. They're close friends of ours."

Dr. Aholtz nodded a greeting to the FBI agents. "Mr. Krycek and Ms. Leahs, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Jess nodded. "I would like Agent Scully to have access to Lindy's records. She's a MD, and I'll sign whatever papers are necessary."

"Of course." The woman passed the chart she was holding to Scully. Krycek offered Amanda to Skinner, who took her without a word. Then Dr. Aholtz led Jess and Krycek to the deserted waiting area to consult with them privately. Scully briefly watched them, and then started flipping through the chart, noting the normal test results on the first pages. But what she read in the most recent entries made her blood run cold. She reread the diagnosis a second and then a third time to make certain she was not seeing things.

She looked up at Krycek and Jess. From their body language, it was easy to infer that they had been told. Jess was leaning heavily against Krycek, screwing her face up in an attempt not to cry. Krycek looked little better, shaking his head violently as if denying the doctor's words would make Lindy healthy and whole. He also leaned against Jess heavily, holding her tight. Both looked as if their will to fight had been leeched away.

Mulder's voice snapped her out of her shock. "Did they determine what's wrong with Lindy?"

"Yes." Scully opened the chart and read the diagnosis in the tone of voice that earned her the dubious title of Ice Queen. "The MRI of the cranial area reveals that the probable source of the nosebleeds is a feronasal mass, most likely malignant in nature. The mass has most probably metastasized and is inoperable."

* * * * * * *

Through the glass inset in the door, Cancerman watched Jess and Krycek hovering over Lindy's bed. To say he was concerned about this new development was to put it mildly. The juvenile's collapse was unexpected and made no sense. True, she had been implanted when she had been abducted, but none of the other werewolves had suffered any adverse affects from the subcutaneous tracking devices. And Lindy's symptoms curiously paralleled Agent Scully's cancer episode. <They will probably assume that is what is happening to her.>

Cancerman had learned a hard lesson when Scully was dying. He had been shot by an assassin, probably one of the ones he had assigned to other cases, and was left to bleed to death in his apartment. Or so he had thought as he weakly reached for his only picture of Samantha and Fox. But the Angel of Death had business elsewhere. Before everything faded to black for one final time, he felt hands gently rolling him onto his back. A warmth suffused his chilling body, radiating from the hand placed over the chest wound. He opened his eyes to stare at his benefactor, the same one who he ordered to heal Mrs. Mulder. Soft hands lifted him onto a stretcher and he was spirited from the building into a waiting private ambulance.

He had ended up at Well Manicured Man's compound in Florida. He recovered there, chastened by the reminder that he was not indispensable to the Consortium. The alien that had healed him did not do so completely. He would bear the scar from the bullet's entry for the rest of his life, a physical reminder of the lesson. But he considered himself lucky. Krycek's father was still catatonic from the mindprobe performed on him by a werewolf. Within six months, Cancerman was back, much to everyone's surprise and disgust.

But he may not be so lucky with this situation. Jess had proven to be fiercely protective of her family, and Lindy definitely qualified as that. It wouldn't take the werewolf long before she, and her pack mates, would come after the closest contact they had to the Consortium's infrastructure - him. And if he knew Jess and Krycek, they would be coming after blood. Upon hearing of Lindy's hospitalization, he immediately called his superior. "And why was this allowed to happen?" was the coolly voiced question when Well Manicured Man had been brought up to speed.

Cancerman had rehearsed his reply beforehand, so there were just the right proportions of defense and accusation in his voice. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who insisted that there be no direct interference in their lives after they regained their whelp."

He could hear the frown in his superior's voice. "Although my niece knows about the hand I've had in certain events in her life, she can still be brought around. See to it that the child is made well."

Cancerman inhaled deeply. "Your niece's ward isn't a human that we have experimented on. She is a werewolf, and we are not certain what she is suffering from. It is possible that it is already too late for her."

"It had better not be too late for Lindy," Well Manicured Man countered. "For your sake."

Cancerman wasn't about to take the fall for this one, especially if the werewolves did decide on bloody retribution. "And what makes you think your loving niece won't hunt you down also? Why should she believe that this wasn't one of your ways to get her attention?"

Well Manicured Man's voice tightened with anger. "Just make sure that the child is healthy, and that is a problem we won't have to face."

Recalling that comment, Cancerman shook his head. <Easier said than done,> he thought glumly. The werewolf breed had proven resistant to most diseases, mutilations, and injuries. But the few that would cause irreparable harm were swift and fatal. <The child has a month at the most.> Based on the preliminary reports he had seen, Cancerman had an idea of what the teen was suffering from. But how she was exposed and who did it was beyond him for the moment. <I need a cigarette,> he thought and turned around to find himself staring face to face with Skinner. "Do not be concerned," he said, feigning bored disinterest. "It is in our best interest that the young one be healed."

"She had better be healed, for your sake," Skinner growled.

Cancerman watched Skinner push past him and walk through the door of Lindy's room and join the pair beside her bed. Ever since Skinner had come to him asking for a cure for Scully's cancer, the Assistant Director had not dared make anything that may have been remotely construed as a verbal threat towards him. And for the first time, he wondered if a Changed Skinner was more of a threat than a human Skinner.

* * * * * * *

A week had passed and Lindy come to her decision, now she was just trying to work up the courage to follow through. She sat up in her bed, absently stroking Patches as she wrote a note. Her choice would hurt Jess, Krycek, and Skinner, but she did not want to wait any longer. Lindy finished writing her note. <It's better this way,> she rationalized. <I know it will hurt them, but it's over quicker.> The bleeds were becoming steadily becoming worse, and she was feeling ill more than she felt well. Some days they charted Lindy's health by the hour. The oncologist was frankly baffled by her condition and sent her home, saying she would be more comfortable there. Scully's cancer had caused a slow degrading of her health, an almost imperceptible slide. Lindy seemed to tumble off a series of cliffs, each a deeper plunge than the last.

Folding the note and putting it on the pillow, Lindy silently slid out of bed. Leaving her room, she padded past the master bedroom, glancing inside. Jess and Skinner, gone to Mulder and Scully's party, wouldn't be back for hours, and Krycek had fallen asleep on the bed, still dressed. Lindy continued on her way, walking down the stairs and to the den. She walked unerringly to the closet and opened the door. Stretching to reach the top shelf, she removed the steel lock box. No one remembered the fact that she had a key to it. Sitting cross legged on the floor, Lindy opened the box and contemplated its contents.

She hefted the gun, checking the chamber, just like Krycek had taught her. It wasn't loaded. <Too, noisy, too messy,> she thought. <And I cant remember where the silver bullets are.> She replaced it in the box. Gingerly, she lifted the other weapon inside it, an antique knife that had cost Jess a pretty penny. The dealer had been surprised when she picked it out, trying to turn her attention to a rarer piece. But the one she had been interested in was pure silver. The other, a older iron knife, while far more valuable, wouldn't suit her purpose.

<I didn't think I would ever have to use this.> Lindy sat back a bit, caught up in a memory. Jess had shown the knife to Lindy soon after she bought it. "You and I both know about the dark forces watching us," Jess had told her solemnly. "If it ever comes down to it, I would rather die than live with scientists poking and prodding me. That is what this is for. I know what I would decide, but you have to make your own choice. I'm showing it to you to let you know you have an option." Lindy and Jess had been through dark times before, but had always found the will to survive. But this time, Lindy thought the outcome was inevitable, and didn't want to watch herself waste away. She was certain that the cancer would not kill her outright, but after suffering enough, she would wish she was dead.

She felt along the edge of the blade. It was razor sharp, just as when Jess first bought it. Lindy sat the knife down, and stood up. She replaced the box, making sure nothing looked out of place. She picked up the knife. <Not here,> she thought, looking around the den. Carrying the knife and the burden of what she was about to do, she climbed the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

* * * * * * *

The party was going smoother than Mulder thought it would. The mix of his and Scully's friends and family did have potential flash points, but so far everyone had been behaving themselves.

In fact, he was watching one of the flash points that was currently in deep discussion with Langley. "And I still say that Sauron could kick Modru's ass any day of the week," Jess said in an argumentative, but friendly voice. Mulder smiled when he realized that they were debating the merits of Tolkien versus McKiernan. He moved on, relieved that so far there had been no problems. Krycek, it had been decided should not attend because of his involvement in Melissa's death, and because of all the FBI agents who would be present. There had been several raised eyebrows when she appeared at the door with Skinner. Whether it was because she was known to be Mulder's ex-girlfriend, or whether because she was with Skinner instead of Krycek, he wasn't sure. But once they had arrived, Jess and Skinner split apart, each mingling with the group they felt most comfortable.

Skinner walked up to Mulder. "So how soon will you make the announcement?"

"In about five minutes," Mulder said. "How are you and Jess doing?"

"Except for a few glances, I haven't seen her all night." Skinner shrugged amicably. "Kim did ask if we were dating, and I saw no reason to say yes. Then she asked me why not. It's ridiculous how she tries to.... Uh oh. I don't like the looks of that."

Mulder looked in the direction Skinner was facing. Now Jess and Colton were talking, and Skinner was right. It did not look good. Colton looked Jess up and down, leering, and asked her something. Jess shook her head emphatically and took a step backwards, not realizing she was literally putting herself in a corner. Skinner started towards her. Mulder was a pace or two behind. Now he could hear what they were discussing. "I told you I'm not interested," she said sharply.

Colton grinned lustily. "I've seen the way Skinner looks at you and you at him. And I know that kid you were showing pictures of is Krycek's. So the way I see it, you're a slut that can't get enough. Oh, the kid is Krycek's and not Spooky's, right?"

"How dare you," Jess hissed. "If this weren't a party, you would be on the floor with a bloody nose so fast your head would spin." She pushed past him.

"Kinky. I like that." Colton grabbed Jess's arm. "Does Krycek watch as Skinner humps you? Or is he too busy fucking that blond kid? Is that why you keep her around?"

<Oh shit,> Mulder thought as he saw Jess tense. She broke Colton's hold on her arm by swinging it across her body. On the backswing, she extended her arm, catching his nose with her knuckles. At the same time, she stomped on his instep.

Colton howled, reaching first for his nose and then his foot. His yell drew the attention of everyone else who wasn't looking at them. "You little fucking bitch!"

Jess backed away eyes widening and then narrowing. She may have decided to fight Colton, party or no, had not Scully appeared at her side. "Jess, I think you need to cool down."

Jess never broke eye contact with Colton until he flinched. "Yeah, I think you're right." She spun on her heel and walked away.

"What's the matter, Jessie baby? Too close to the truth for your taste?" Colton called after her retreating back. He wiped the smirk off his face when he turned and saw Skinner towering over him.

"I don't ever want to hear you talking about a childhood sexual assault survivor in that manner." Skinner then stepped away from Colton. He wanted to go after Jess and comfort her, but he knew that was not wise at this point.

Mulder leaned over Colton's shoulder to whisper into his ear. "I don't need any of my psychic sources to see a transfer to another office. Maybe Alaska?"

"The little fucking bitch,"Colton repeated, gingerly prodding his nose, which was starting to swell. "I ought to have her arrested for assault."

"Leave her alone, Colton," Mulder said. "Oh, by the way, did you know that there have been a series of UFO sightings out near Lover's Leap?"

Colton's eyes narrowed. "No," he drawled slowly.

"I was out there four nights ago, watching. Beautiful night, saw a lot of stars, and parked cars. I remember seeing this blue Mazda there, with a man and a hot blonde, most of the time I was out watching." Mulder paused for a moment. "You have a blue Mazda, don't you Colton?"

Colton didn't answer, but was looking distinctly pale. Mulder continued. "I happened to recognize the woman from a current case a friend of mine in the VCU had me look at. She's a well known prostitute. I noted the license plate number of the car, since there is an ongoing investigation involving her." Mulder looked pointedly at a squirming Colton. "But you know how messy my desk is. I can file things away and never find them again."

Colton may have been a lot of things, but slow and stupid was not one of them. "So if I don't file charges...."

"I forget where I filed the license plate number. But for now I suggest you leave." Without another word, he turned away from Colton and walked into the kitchen.

Scully was patting Jess on her back. Jess was sitting at the table, head in her hands. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Mulder sat down beside Scully. "You have a way of livening up a party, hell beast."

She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Bite me, Mulder."

"Not since I'm marrying Dana." Jess smiled a bit at Mulder's joke. "Seriously, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just let me calm down a bit and I'll rejoin the party. Maybe even start a full fledged brawl." She looked up. "Why don't you go on and make your announcement? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You're sure, Jess?" Scully asked. Jess nodded so Mulder and Scully got up and went back to their guests.

Jess stood up and walked to the door, cracking it slightly. She could hear Mulder calling for everyone's attention. There was a hushed silence as Mulder and Scully broke the news to their friends and acquaintances. Then there was polite applause along with some noises of congratulations. Jess leaned back against the wall, smiling sadly. Skinner pushed open the door and noticed her wistful expression. "You sure you're okay?"

Jess nodded. "I was just thinking..."

"...That you and Alex should be doing this too," Skinner finished. Jess nodded again. "Is it because of me?"

"No, it's just not our time," she said. Jess held out her hand to him. "Let's just go back to the party."

"Okay." Skinner took her hand and walked her through the door, determined to speak to Krycek about this. Right now, they went back to the party to celebrate with Mulder and Scully.

* * * * * * *

Lindy thought her actions had not been observed, but there was one who saw what she had planned. <No, Lindy! Don't do it,> Rachel thought desperately. But she didn't think she would be able to stop Lindy. <I swore to Jessie I would watch over those she was closest to. Finding you dead would break her heart.>

Rachel had kept her promise to Jess. Whenever Jess had needed more help than humanly possible, she had been there. She had slipped her the keys to her handcuffs, and later her silver cross, when her psychotic werewolf ex-boyfriend had captured her and tried to kill Krycek. She had watched over her captive sister while pregnant. She had counseled her Jess not to trust their uncle when Jess was about to mistakenly put faith him. And she had helped set the events in motion that lead to Jess and Krycek regaining Amanda.

The spirit cast wildly for options, desperate to alert anyone who could help stop this situation. Materialization was out of the question, that took too much preparation and she was short of time. Lindy would be dead before Rachel could make herself visible. Direct mental contact would only unsettle the teen further. Jess was too far away to contact, and Skinner wasn't able to sense her yet, if he would ever be able to. Krycek's mind had been closed to her for the most part. The one time she had managed to materialize for him and later for Skinner had been sheer luck. <There is no one in the house whom I can communicate with,> she thought in frustration.

<Or is there?>

* * * * * * *

Krycek moaned. Jess was doing something absolutely wicked and wonderful to his cock with her mouth while Skinner had two fingers buried in his ass. He arched forward, pressing his cock further down Jess's throat as Skinner's fingers were replaced with something hotter and thicker. He could feel Skinner's breath against his neck, but for some reason, he was meowing his passion.

The rough tongue rasping against his cheek made Krycek realize he was dreaming. The meow sounded in his ear again, louder and more insistent. Eyes closed, he reached out and made contact with something warm and furry. "Go away, Patches," he muttered, shoving.

Patches gave a loud screech and dug her claws into Krycek's shoulder, trying to remain on top of him. "Ouch!" He sat up in time to see a calico form dart across his lap, grab his watch off the bed side table and bolt for the door. "Damn cat! Bring that back here!" The cat had developed a bad habit of grabbing things that caught her fancy, earrings, nail polish bottles, and even once Skinner's glasses, and carrying them off. He got up and lumbered after Patches, who was making a bee line for the bathroom. <Knowing this cat, she's going to drop it in the toilet.> Patches let go of the watch and began to scratch at the door and meow desperately.

Krycek retrieved his watch and tried the bathroom door, curious why the cat was so eager to get in. It was locked from the inside. <It must have been accidentally locked.> But he remembered Skinner saying that the bathroom door could be opened, if force was applied in just the right spot. Grabbing a hold of the nob, he shoved hard against the door, leading with his shoulder.

The door flew open. Krycek found that the bathroom wasn't empty as he first thought. Lindy stood in the tub, eyes closed, a large bladed knife in her hand. She began to raise it to her unprotected neck. "No!" Krycek thundered. He charged the smaller girl, knocking the knife from her grasp. "What the hell are you doing, Lindy?" he yelled, pulling her wrists above her head.

Lindy half sobbed, half growled and twisted in Krycek's grip. "Let me go!" she gritted out. But her tears won out over her anger. Lindy slumped, leaning against Krycek, and began to cry.

Krycek stood there, a little uncertain what to do, until he noticed his shirt was not only wet with Lindy's tears, but her blood. He led her to the toilet and put the lid down. "Sit, Lindy. Let's get you cleaned up." After Lindy sat, he tilted her chin back and pinched her nostrils, trying to slow the rivulet of blood flowing from her.

Once the bleeding had stopped, Krycek wet a washcloth and cleaned the blood from her face. Crouching down beside her, he looked into the girl's blue eyes. "Lindy, why?" he asked.

"B-b-because," Lindy sobbed. "I don't want you and Walter and Jess to be hurt watching me die."

"And finding you dead wouldn't have hurt us?" Krycek said softly.

Lindy bit her lip. When she first considered committing suicide, she had only thought that everyone would get over it. She hadn't considered what would happen when someone found her body, or how long the hurt would last. Lindy threw her arms around Krycek's neck. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I thought I would die anyway, so why not get it over with. I didn't think about... ."

Krycek gently stroked her back. "I really don't know what to say, Lindy, but I know that we aren't just ready to lose you yet." He scooped her up like Jess did when Lindy was little and carried her out of the bathroom. The blood was pouring from her nose again. Krycek laid her down on the bed and applied direct pressure, trying to staunch the flow. Again the bleeding stopped, but he wasn't sure if he moved Lindy if it would start again. "You're cold as ice," he murmured as she began to shiver. Krycek wrapped Lindy in the comforter and laid down beside her. Lindy moved closer, seeking warmth. Krycek gently put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no reason to be afraid of me," he muttered out of habit.

"I know." Lindy closed her eyes and relaxed. Krycek watched until he was certain that she was asleep. And only then did he allow himself to drift into a light sleep, waiting for Jess and Skinner to return.

* * * * * * *

Around 2:00 AM, the front door to the house opened. Skinner and Jess walked inside and shut the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" he grunted, pulling Jess to him.

Jess nodded, but had a distracted look, as if she were listening to something he couldn't hear. Arms around each other's waist, Skinner and Jess walked across the room. "So how good of a date was I?" Jess asked.

Skinner kissed her hair. "Aside from beating up Colton, a very good one."

"Hey! He called me a whore, insulted you, and made a slur against Alex and Lindy. What was I supposed to do?" Jess pouted.

Skinner smiled at Jess's willfulness. "You could have told me and I would have taken care of it."

"And get called up by the OPC? I don't think so. That is just what certain people would love to see. But thank you for wanting to defend my honor."

"Actually, I've been looking for four years for an excuse to punch out the arrogant little son of a bitch."

Jess smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Maybe next time," she said ducking away from his embrace. "I want to check on the kids first. Then we can wake up Alex and have some fun."

Amanda's room was the first one they checked. She was in her cradle, fast asleep. Skinner reached down and stroked her fine dark hair. "You and Alex make beautiful babies," he whispered.

Jess looked at him closely. He had never expressed a desire to have children. His attitude towards Lindy and Amanda was friendly, but not overly familiar. "Did you and Sharon ever want children?"

"No," was the curt reply. "She was too busy with her career and I never gave much thought about it. Now I almost wish I had," he said in a whisper.

Jess leaned her head against his chest. "They're a blessing, but having children wouldn't have helped you and Sharon stay together. If anything, it may have driven your further apart faster." They watched Amanda sleep for a few more minutes and then headed out the door. Lindy's room was next. Her door was open slightly, revealing an empty bed. Jess frowned. "She's in our bedroom," she said after a moment's concentration.

Skinner shook his head. "I didn't sense you doing anything," he said as they moved to the master bedroom.

"Don't force yourself, Walter," Jess said, squeezing his waist. "It took three years for my mental powers to develop, and Alex says that there are all sorts of levels. Maybe you just have it when in canine form. And maybe you need something to help focus with. Lindy and I wore matching lockets for a long time. It was a way we could be certain that we would have something to focus on no matter what form we were in."

They looked inside their bedroom. Lindy was curled up on the bed, nose pressed to Krycek's chest. He lay on his side, an arm laid protectively across her body, lightly reassuring Lindy that he was there. And Patches sat on the other side of Lindy, standing watch over them both. Skinner turned to say something to Jess, but noticed she wasn't staring at the bed. Her attention was focused on the bedside table, where a knife gleamed in the semi-darkness. Jess recognized it immediately. "Oh my God," dropped from her lips.

Krycek half sat up at the whisper. "Thank God you're back," he said softly.

There were bloodstains on his white tee shirt, stains that corresponded to where Lindy had pressed her nose against his chest.

The blood drained away from Jess's face. "She tried to kill herself?" she asked in a small voice. Krycek nodded. Jess crawled onto the bed and nudged Patches out of the way. "Lindy?"

Lindy blinked her eyes open and stared into the concerned ones above her. She sat upright and threw her arms around Jess. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to kill myself. I just got so scared," Lindy sobbed into Jess's shoulder.

Before she could answer, Jess felt the mattress bend under the weight of someone sitting down beside her. "We're all scared, Lindy," Skinner said quietly. "But you can't allow fear to dictate your actions in a way that will hurt you." Jess felt him settle against her back.

Krycek laid back down, reaching to ruffle Lindy's hair affectionately. "It's a lot better to be scared together than scared alone. You can come to any of us about how you feel, and you should."

"Any of us?" Lindy asked.

"Any of us," Skinner affirmed, reaching across Jess to rest a hand on Lindy's shoulder.

Jess reached up and squeezed Skinner's hand, before returning her attention the the teen in her arms. "You shouldn't carry this alone, Lindy. Does one wolf in a pack do all the hunting? Or caring for the cubs? And do they let an injured member of the pack fall by the wayside?"

"No," Lindy said quietly. She nestled a little further into the warm cocoon the bodies around her made.

"We're a pack, a family, Lindy. What we deal with, we do it together. Tomorrow I'm calling Dr. Bronsette and seeing if we can get you in for counseling. Family counseling. If you're willing to go," Jess added to Skinner.

"I am," Skinner whispered quietly into her hair. "And I think she's gone to sleep."

Krycek leaned up on one elbow. "Yeah, Lindy's asleep." He reached out and stroked her long, blond hair. "Should we move her to her bed?"

"No. She's comfortable here, so let her sleep. I don't think she's gotten enough for a long time," Jess said sadly.

Beneath the sorrow, Skinner heard the self-accusation in her tone. "It's not your fault, Jess" he said, stroking her cheek. "None of us saw it coming."

Jess didn't answer, but leaned her head into the pillows. Her breathing became slow and deep, a sure sign that she had fallen asleep. Krycek's eyes were also closed an his breathing steady.

Skinner continued stroking Jess in a slow thoughtful manner. What Jess had said about wolves in a pack had struck home. They did act as a family of wild wolves would. He felt that he had been accepted in before he was Changed, and that was not something these creatures would do lightly. And now having their shape shifting abilities just added to their bond. He could sense that the bond would be challenged and tested over the coming weeks, as they dealt with each reminder of their mortality. But as Jess said, they were a pack. They would deal with it together.

* * * * * * *

"Okay," Jess instructed in a smooth voice. "I want you to pick an object in the room, something stationary like a pillow on the bed, a spot on the wall, a corner on a picture frame. Imagine it is staring at you and stare back at it. Concentrate on outstaring your chosen object." She kept up a soothing stream of comments for the next five minutes, watching Skinner intently.

Skinner for his part, listened to her instructions, and concentrated on the spot on the wall he had chosen. It was the place where the wedding photo of him and Sharon had hung on the wall, before he had given up hope of them reuniting. But after the end of the five minutes, Jess put her hand on his arm, breaking his concentration. "Nothing's happening, Walter. Let's call it a night and try again tomorrow." Skinner got up off the bed where he had been laying, stretching his arms above his head. Jess uncurled her legs and stood up. "Alex wants me. I'll be right back," she said, giving him a friendly pat on the back. She walked out of the room.

Skinner sat down on the bed and rested his head on one hand. They were trying to figure out what he was now capable of as a werewolf. And his capabilities seemed far less than the others. Aside from the night of the full moon, he had not been able to mindspeak. Nor had he been able to will the Change. And that was frustrating the hell out of him. For the first time in their strange relationship, he felt that he an inferior rather than an equal.

The others remained cautiously optimistic. "It took me three years to learn to will the Change, and my control wasn't all that great until another two years after," Jess had told him. "And as far as Alex and Lindy are concerned, they seem to be prodigies."

"And what about mindspeaking?" Skinner said glumly.

Jess shrugged her shoulders. "Depends. Maybe you haven't been exposed to the enzyme long enough. And maybe it's a coincidence that the three of us can mindspeak." She rubbed his back reassuringly. "It doesn't matter to us if you only Changed that once, we will still love you."

Sharon had said something about always loving him once, the first time she had found out that he had sought sex outside their marriage. Her words echoing in his mind, Skinner stood up and went to the dresser. Some of his things were still stored here, mostly odds and ends that he didn't have room for in his apartment but did not want to part with. And right now he wanted to look at one particular item. Reaching into one of the lesser used drawers and pulled out his wedding picture of him and Sharon.

He sat down on the bed, looking down at her image. It had been hard to let Sharon go, even though to hold on to her would make them both miserable. Just as it made him miserable when he received this in the mail. It was the picture he and Sharon had given her parents after their wedding. That told him, in ways that the dry ink of her signature on the divorce papers, that it was over. Even though there was an exact copy in the closet in his apartment, he could not make himself get rid of this one.

Jess walked back into the room. "Alex wants Chinese for dinner, Lindy's actually hungry and wants pizza. So how does sweet and sour pork deep dish sound?" she said in a smart ass tone. The smile dropped off her face when she saw what he was holding. Jess gently put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Walter?"

"I'm fine," Skinner said brusquely, pushing away her hand and putting down the picture.

"Sharon was part of your life for a long time, Walter," Jess said softly. "Much longer than Alex and I have been. Don't feel you have to hide her. If you need to talk about her, or anything, we're always willing to listen."

Skinner nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't, not yet," he said not looking Jess.

Jess patted Skinner's shoulder and kissed his temple. "We're not asking you to, until you're ready. So," she said leaning back, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's get downstairs and make a decision about dinner before Lindy and Alex ask for a side order of Parmesan and fried wonton to put on the pizza." Jess stood up and walked to the door. "You coming or not?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder and holding her hand towards him.

Skinner got up and put the picture away. Then he took Jess's hand and went downstairs. When he saw Lindy, he was stunned. The pale girl, resting on the couch, had not recovered much from the bleeding incident last night, but she appeared to have degenerated even further. "Jess, I don't think I can eat pizza. Would soup be okay instead?" she asked in a weak voice.

Jess nodded. "Of course, Lindy." She went to the kitchen.

Krycek and Skinner looked at Lindy. She was wrapped in a blanket, but still shivered. Dark circles ringed her eyes. And she was losing weight. Their gaze shifted to lock on each other, and they both had the same obvious thought. <We can't allow this to continue.>

* * * * * * *

Cancerman opened the door to his apartment and turned on the light. Tossing the coat over the back of a chair, he went straight to the typewriter. It had been a difficult week creating false trails and maintaining plausible denial. While driving from the Department of Defense building, inspiration struck for his next story. All that was on his mind was making it back to his apartment and start typing before the ideas slipped away.

He had just settled at the typewriter and began hitting keys when he sensed that he wasn't alone in the room. He heard a carefully concealed step, and a quietly snorted breath. He turned and rose to his feet, reaching for his sidearm. His gun never cleared its holster. A furry grip took hold of his neck just below his jaw, tips of claws scratching his skin. Gagging and forced to his knees, Cancerman looked up at the black and white beast that had his throat in a crushing grip. He could feel her needle sharp claws begin to dig into the soft flesh in front of his spinal column. Cancerman reflexively tried to swallow, and the grip tightened further. He gripped the massive paw's wrist trying to loosen the talon tipped fingers. But what had him frightened the most was the expression on the werewolf's face. It was a tight mask of animal hatred and fury. But behind the green eyes was human logic and awareness. And beyond the werewolf was A.D. Skinner, watching with a studied impassiveness.

Skinner allowed this to go on until he heard the slight rattle in Cancerman's breath. He put a restraining hand on Krycek's shoulder. Krycek's eyes snapped to his and the message in them was clear - 'let me finish this.' Skinner shook his head. "We need him alive for the moment, Alex."

Krycek snorted and turned his attention back to Cancerman, raising him to his feet, and then a little higher to keep him off balance. The claws released as he shoved with the palm of his paw. That sent the Cigarette Smoking Man sprawling backwards to land in an undignified heap. The werewolf then raised his paw to his muzzle, sniffing. A pink tongue darted out to rasp against the fingers, licking the blood away. Krycek made a big show of cleaning his claws, and then settled behind Skinner, bearing his teeth in a feral grin.

Cancerman managed to regain his feet and some of his composure. "It's always a pleasure to see such a well trained beast. You seem to have had more luck with him than I have, Mr. Skinner."

Krycek's ears tilted back and he growled. "I haven't developed control over the Change yet, or else I would have done it myself," Skinner said. "You said that Lindy would be cured. She's alive, but not healed. And there was a suicide attempt a week ago, and she has been getting progressively worse."

"Indeed?" He was well aware of the attempt. Cancerman raised his eyebrows. "Am I responsible for the child wanting to die?"

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "You are responsible for putting her in this position. And we're willing to kill to get her out of it."

Cancerman remained unimpressed. "You would not be the first person to threaten my life. And although you have done so on several occasions, but I still live." Cancerman shrugged slightly. "But arguing will get us no where. We are all reasonable beings and I am willing to strike a deal. There is something of value you have that I do want."

Krycek bristled and Skinner spoke the Changed werewolf's thoughts. "If you think we're going to hand Amanda over to you..."

"If we wanted the child, we would take her, and there would be nothing you could do about it," Cancerman interrupted. "What I was referring to was raw material."

"Rrrrawwww... materrrrrial," Krycek repeated with an odd catch in his voice that wasn't due to trying to speak English using a wolf's throat.

Cancerman held up two rubber stopped vials. "All I require is a saliva sample from each of you. Provide me with it, and arrangements will be made for young Miss Leahs."

Two heads shook. "No," Skinner said. "Lindy is cured first, and then we turn over the samples you want."

Cancerman smiled. "You've learned to play the game well, Mr. Skinner. Of course you will give me the samples. Your conscience will not allow you to do otherwise. And, of course, her situation can always be reversed."

Skinner looked at Krycek, his decision already made. The younger werewolf was looking inward, trying to mindspeak to Jess. She was out of his range, so he made the decision without her input. Krycek barked once softly, nodding his muzzle.

Cancerman gave them a slightly larger malignant smile, sensing the decision before Skinner also nodded assent. Skinner walked woodenly past the Smoker, not wanting to show how much of a victory Cancerman had just won. Krycek padded after, restrained anger in every stride. But at the threshold he paused. Rearing up to his full height of nine feet, he lightly grabbed the door and pulled. The hinges pulled out of the wall as if they had been taped on. And the implication was clear - if Cancerman did not keep his end of the bargain, nothing would stand between him and a pack of angry werewolves. Krycek then snorted, leaned the door against the frame, and walked after Skinner.

The Smoking man stubbed out his the smoldering butt of his cigarette with a shaking hand, and reached for a fresh one. Krycek, even before he had joined with Jess, had been a wild card, and now Skinner was harder to predict. But right now he had a phone call to make to the super of the building to have the door repaired. And then he had to put phase two of his plan in motion.

* * * * * * *

Well Manicured Man read the report with a shake of his head. <Jess is the closest thing to a daughter I have.> He wanted her brought into the fold, as it were. Under his tutelage and auspices, she had the potential to become a force in the Consortium, an heir to his position and power. But if Lindy died, and if she believed that he had a hand in it, not only would her recruitment be impossible, but his life would be in danger as well.

Since his position precluded him from having a family, he had watched for a carefully for a protegee. Rebecca, his sister and Jess's mother, knew that her brother had plans for one of her children, but she did not know how extensive those plans were. Michael, the oldest, was bright, but lacked the cunning that would be necessary to protect himself in the dark underworld. That left the two girls, Rachel and Jessica. Although the Consortium tended to be an old boys club when it came to the more powerful members, both sexes were welcome for membership as long as their intelligence and loyalty were proven. And times were changing. There were several females being considered for positions when more senior members were no longer able to carry on.

He subtly began testing and grooming them for this purpose. Both girls were equal in intelligence, but he chose Rachel, then fifteen, since she was older. When she turned eighteen, he would approach her about working for him. He would only have to wait three years, compared to waiting six for Jessie, as Rachel called her. Over the next year, he watched, studied, and influenced the girls in their school and social lives, proud of their progress.

Then everything had gone wrong. Rachel died, and Rebecca blamed him. She tried to cut him off from her family, but he still watched and waited, keeping a close eye on his remaining student. Then Jess, as she now insisted on being called, met Jacob Farnsworth. Unconsciously bent on self-destruction because of guilt over her sister's death, she moved in with him the moment she turned eighteen.

Their arrangement lasted one year - one year of physical and mental abuse. It culminated with the night that Jake left her raped, beaten, and bleeding. Rebecca and her husband watched, but would not help unless Jess swallowed her pride and came crawling back to them. But the young woman was too stubborn and independent. Knowing she would shy away if he tried to help her so soon after being hurt, he waited, watching for her to be receptive. Almost twelve months after that fateful night, he was ready to make his move. Then she had stumbled into the Loup Garou subsection of the Project.

And into the arms of Fox Mulder.

Fortunately, Mulder and Jess did not stay involved for long. That could have led to more complications and a complete ruination of his plans. Despite her now being a werewolf, he still had high hopes for his niece. There were many nonhumans who worked in positions of power in the Consortium.

He watched from a distance as Jess explored the limits of her abilities. She got in several scrapes and got out of them just fine. She adopted a daughter. Eventually, she did get back into contact with Mulder, but as long as the relationship did not become a serious romantic entanglement, Well Manicured Man would not interfere. When she met Alex Krycek however, he almost did interfere. Then he learned that his subordinates former lackey was also part of the Loup Garou project. Intrigued by the possibilities, he kept a closer eye on Jess.

Then she became pregnant, an act with serious consequences. Few of the werewolves gave birth to healthy offspring unassisted. Although it was a risk, he had Cancerman order Jess's removal so her health could be watched over. Jess gave birth, and was eventually returned to her home, without her child.

Then Cancerman had decided to test the boundaries of Jess's and Krycek's love for each other. With the Well Manicured Man's full approval, he had ordered Assistant Director Skinner of the FBI to have sex with Krycek if he wished to keep his job. And at the same time he bribed Krycek into taping himself and Skinner having sex. Jess had found out, and taken her own countermeasures, nullifying Cancerman's plans and securing Skinner as a close friend and ally.

At that point, Well Manicured Man decided that he needed to ingratiate himself to Jess. He felt that she was getting too cocky and overconfident. So, although he had nothing against Michael personally, he ordered his death, and ordered Covarrubias to inform Mulder of Jess's knowledge of his true parentage. Then he revealed to Jess some of his involvement in her life.

He had trained her too well. Instead of gratitude from her after she dispatched Covarrubias, he got suspicion and distrust. And then word had come down from his superiors. If he did not show any headway in gaining her confidence, she would cease to experience the freedom she had enjoyed as his niece. So he played his last card. Cancerman had his instructions, although ignorant of the fact that he had engineered the situation. A. D. Skinner's unexpected and accidental Change had been an unexpected bonus, making Jess even more vulnerable to his manipulation. And her fate depend on her reaction, which he would shortly have.

* * * * * * *

Jess finished packing the diaper bag. "I really appreciate you doing this, Dana, Mulder. Are you sure you want to take Amanda for the afternoon?"

"It's no problem, Jess," Scully said. She bounced Amanda in her arms. "You need some time with Lindy. You also need some time for yourself."

"Later," Jess said. "Right now, time is too short. I want to make as many memories of Lindy as I can."

Mulder had never heard her sound so dejected. "Has Lindy taken a turn for the worse?"

Jess nodded. "According to the last tests, she should have been dead a week ago."

"And the Change isn't helping her heal?" Mulder asked.

"The Change is the only thing that has kept her alive," Jess snapped. "She has the nosebleeds, and also coughs up blood. It's as if this blasted cancer has turned her into a hemophiliac. Several times she's lost almost all her blood. Then she slips into a coma for several hours, sometimes for almost a day. When she comes out of it, she has severe nausea to the point where she dry heaves if she moves. It's difficult to keep her hydrated and her body temperature is almost constantly below normal." Jess stopped and took a deep breath. "But the pain in her eyes is what kills you. "

Scully looked surprised at Jess's description of Lindy's condition. "Jess, if Lindy is so bad off, why isn't she at the hospital?"

Jess's words were bitter. "Human treatments have done zip for her. Because of what we are, she's sentenced to a living death. It's been keeping me up at nights, wondering if I should help her die. All I would have to do is leave a silver knife or my necklace in arm's reach and she would do the rest. She tried a week ago." Jess took another deep breath. "And I have been wrestling with myself, debating whether or not Lindy's life is worth selling my soul to Cancerman or my uncle."

Mulder and Scully both looked stunned. "Jess, I don't know what to say." Mulder put a hand on Jess's shoulder.

Jess shrugged it off. "I'm trying to contact the psychologist who did my hypnotherapy to see if she'll counsel Lindy, but it's like she's dropped off the face of the earth."

"Dr. Bronsette?" Mulder said with a slightly guilty look. "Shortly after you completed your sessions with her, she was found dead in her apartment."

Jess quietly absorbed that information. She was about to say something when they heard a weak voice on the baby monitor. "Jess?"

The young woman turned and looked up stairs. "We'll bring Amanda back in a few hours," Scully said.

Jess nodded as Mulder and Scully left carrying Amanda. She then turned and walked up the stairs to Lindy's room. "You called, Lindy?"

Lindy, wan and pale, looked at Jess. "Please, Jess. I want to go outside. Just on the porch, please?"

<Poor kid's been trapped inside for the last two weeks,> Jess thought. <I would go nuts.> "Okay, but just for a few minutes." She wrapped Lindy in a warm quilt and hefted her, internally wincing at how light she was. She carried Lindy downstairs, out the sliding glass door, and onto the protected porch. She knelt down and then crossed her legs and cradled Lindy on her lap like she used to do when they were both younger. Patches wandered out from the kitchen and climbed onto Lindy's lap, purring.

Lindy breathed deeply. "I almost forgot what fresh air smells like."

Jess smiled a bit. "Don't you mean fresh smog?" She meditatively stroked Lindy's hair. It was harsh and brittle, no longer the gold silk that Jess had envied on occasion. "Lindy, what if I said that there was a chance you could get better, but it would have a heavy price?"

Lindy shrewdly cut to the heart of Jess's dilemma. "Would it put you in debt to your uncle and Cancerman?" She felt Jess nod against the top of her head. Lindy snuggled back into Jess's warmth, chilled by the thought that Jess would betray her self-integrity to save her. "Don't. Let me go then."

Jess's answer was full of heartbreaking resolve. "I have no intention of letting you go, sweetheart."

They sat there, cuddling together. Lindy eventually fell asleep, exhausted by the effort to sit up. Patches wandered back into the house on one of her errands. Jess still sat, not wanting to disturb Lindy's rest. She stiffened slightly when she heard the front door open. <It's not Alex or Walter,> she thought. <They would have spoken a greeting.> The breeze was blowing into her face, making it impossible to smell the stranger. "Dana? Mulder? Did you forget something?"

"You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked," came an all too familiar voice.

<Not now!> Jess begged internally as a set of footsteps crossed the room. <I can't deal with him now!> She scraped up an arrogant facade and snarled, "What the hell do you want?"

"No sharp edged comeback, Jessica? I'm disappointed." Well Manicured Man walked to where Jess was sitting. "You can't be comfortable sitting there. And Lindy should really be inside and not out in this cold." He stretched out his arms. "Let me help you." Jess looked at her uncle dubiously. He smiled at her suspiciousness. "I won't be able to spirit her off in the three seconds it will take you to stand up."

Jess sat there stubbornly, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. Well Manicured Man thought for certain she would refuse any show of help, even simple politeness. He was about to walk away when he heard her respond. "Okay." Well Manicured Man scooped Lindy out of her lap long enough to let Jess stand. Jess took Lindy back and brushed past him, taking the girl over to the couch. She placed her tenderly down. Then she stood up to her full height and turned to her uncle. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, but what you want." He paused, uncertain that Jess would accept what he had to tell her. But the full moon was a week away and the Change would trigger another bleeding incident. And it would be doubtful that Lindy could stand another. "I can tell you what is wrong with her, and more importantly, how to heal her."'

Jess turned to Well Manicured Man, stone faced. Her voice did not betray the faint flicker of hope in her heart. "Why the hell should I trust you?"

"Believe it or not, I am not the heartless monster you makes me out to be." Well Manicured Man placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "We are family."

<And so was Michael,> Jess thought bitterly. She shrugged off his touch. "Okay, let's say I do trust you, just this once." Jess's eyes glinted. "What needs to be done?"

"I was originally led to believe that the same tests that were performed on Agent Scully were performed on Lindy. I have since learned that I was deliberately misled. A small pellet has been implanted into her near the sight of her 'malignancy.' It is coated with an organic material designed to break down and expose microscopic particles of silver to her blood stream."

Jess made a leap of logic. "It's a test to see how much silver is actually needed to kill a werewolf."

Jess's uncle nodded. "Very good. Remove the implant from just below her epidermis and her immune system will do the rest."

Jess was not certain that she believed half of what she was being told. Lindy and later Krycek had been forcibly abducted and the Change reversed leaving them human. <Why bother to run this test on her? They had no way of knowing she would choose to become a werewolf again. And why would it take so long for the material to break down? They would never be certain she would survive long enough for Their test to begin.> "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing Jessica." Well Manicured Man turned. "Nothing at all." He walked out the door, leaving Jess standing beside Lindy.

* * * * * * *

It was hard to go into the office and pretend that everything was still the same. Lindy was getting progressively worse, Jess was depressed because of Lindy's illness, Krycek was worried about Jess, Lindy, and Skinner.

So far Cancerman had not contacted him with a cure for Lindy. Skinner half-believed that the man in black would not follow through with his promise. <But I may be wrong,> he thought as the Smoking Man came into his office without ceremony. Without a word, he put a syringe down on the dark polished wood of his desk. Skinner eyed the hypodermic. "What is this?"

"That's Lindy's cure, or yours." Cancerman paused to inhale on his cigarette. "The symptoms she's displaying lead a diagnosis of silver toxicity. However, I have been unable to determine where her exposure to the metal is coming from. Most likely it is an implant in her body."

Skinner frowned at the Cigarette Smoking Man. "But what do you mean by my cure or Lindy's?"

"Because I am uncertain where the implant is, the only cure is to reverse the Change. That syringe contains a chemical that will accomplish that. Half of the syringe's volume will cure Lindy. But all of the syringe's contents will be needed to return you to a human state." Cancerman held out his hand. "I believe that you have what I require."

"And you'll get it when Lindy is healthy."

The Cigarette Smoking Man paused, picture of generosity. "Very well. But if what I provide is used, I expect to be repaid."

Skinner eyed Cancerman coldly. "I want to make certain that a bargain has been struck this time, so what happened when we made similar arrangements regarding Agent Scully will not happen again."

"Of course we have a bargain," Cancerman replied. He turned and left, leaving Skinner staring at the hypodermic, pondering his next move.

* * * * * * *

After coming to his decision, he called Mulder and Scully and asked them to meet him at the house. Then he called Jess and Krycek and asked them to have Lindy's medical records handy. When he arrived, he found Mulder and Scully there. Krycek was out obtaining the records. Without a word, he handed the capped hypodermic to Jess.

Jess held the syringe gingerly, studying it from all angles. "Walter, what is this?"

"According to the Cancerman, it's the only way to save her." Skinner sounded doubtful. "He implied that it will reverse the Change in her."

"Or you," Jess said softly. "Let me guess. It's enough for you or for her, but not for both of you."

Mulder looked at them sharply. He finally had confirmation that Skinner had been Changed. "You two can't believe two thirds of what that man says. And what you can believe is so self-serving, it can't be trusted."

"Then what about my uncle?" Jess's voice was toneless. "He told me that she had been implanted right here." She tapped her forehead between her eyes. "A silver implant," she added ominously.

The front door opened and Krycek came inside, shaking snow from his jacket. He handed Scully a slim manila envelope. "Here are Lindy's x-rays."

Mulder looked at Krycek with a slightly hurt expression. "I could have had the Lone Gunmen hack in instead of you breaking in."

Krycek rolled his eyes. "I didn't break in. Jess signed a release form so I could pick them up."

Scully pulled the film out and held it up to the light. All of them crowded around her, staring at the x-ray intently. "There," Skinner grunted, pointing at a small white spot on the image.

Scully shook her head. "That could be a flaw in the film itself. From the angle this was filmed at, it's impossible to tell if it is an implant."

Krycek shook his head. "It's too dangerous to assume it is. If we open Lindy up and the bleeding doesn't stop, she'll die."

Mulder eyed the hypodermic. "How do you know that whatever is in that syringe won't kill her?"

"Lindy's dying anyway." Jess put a hand to her forehead and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "It may be the only thing that saves her."

Lindy shook her head weakly. "No," she whispered forcefully. "I want to stay a werewolf. No matter what." She took another ragged breath. "We do it the other way."

Skinner knelt down beside her. "You're sure, Lindy?" he asked taking her hand. He wanted to give the girl an option, to make sure she didn't feel that she had to pass up this chance to be healed so that he could be human again. Lindy squeezed his hand and nodded. Skinner stood and backed away. "We have our answer." He moved away as Krycek bent over to hug Lindy. But he quickly moved to let Jess kneel beside Lindy. Jess also hugged Lindy, holding her close for ten minutes, murmuring 'I love you' repeatedly.

Scully eventually tapped Jess's shoulder. Her voice was gentle, knowing what she asked of her. "We have to do this now, Jess."

With one final whisper, Jess reluctantly relinquished her hold on Lindy. Backing away, Jess felt Krycek's and Skinner's arms go around her. None of them looked away as Scully put Lindy to sleep using a chloroform soaked cloth. None of them looked away as Scully picked up the scalpel. The surgery went smoothly, even for it being conducted in a living room instead of a hospital. Eventually Scully, using high powered magnifying glass, found and removed the pellet. She put it into a vial filled with deionized water, which Mulder immediately pocketed for analysis. Scully finished stitching the wound before she spoke. "She'll probably sleep for a while. You should too," she added, pointedly staring at Jess.

Jess shook her head. "I can't sleep until I know one way or another."

At that point, Amanda began to cry. Krycek took her from Mulder. "I'll take her upstairs and see if I can put her down." He brushed Jess's hair with his lips and then went upstairs. Sensing that Jess needed to be alone, he gestured for Skinner and Mulder to follow him. That left Jess and Scully alone with Lindy.

Jess sat watching Lindy, pushing the blonde bangs away from Lindy's eyes and the oozing stitches. "Did I ever tell you how Lindy and I first met?"

Scully shook her head. "No, Jess."

Jess continued stroking Lindy. When she resumed speaking, her voice was as distant as the time she spoke of. "I met her about three years after I broke up with Mulder. There was a series of murders that reminded me of the ones I committed just after...." Jess paused, rubbing her forehead. "I tracked her from one of the crime scenes to where she laired during the day. She snuck up from behind and managed to surprised me, which earned my respect then and there. Poor kid hadn't eaten for three days so I convinced her to come home for me for a meal and a warm place to sleep. But she would only come along if I promised her that she could leave anytime she wanted to. She never did." Jess smiled tiredly and ran her fingers through her hair. "She was only about five years old, but seemed so much older. I pieced together what happened to her, and she reminded me so much of me I couldn't help but try to reach out to her, to help her have a better life, or at least a childhood." Jess fought the tears that leaked out of her eyes. "I don't know that I can lose her... ."

"I know how you feel, Jess." Scully reached out and grabbed one of the sobbing woman's hands. "Did Mulder ever tell you that I had a daughter?"

"What?" Jess looked up and blinked confusedly. Pregnancy did things to a human woman's body she had trained herself to recognize. It was a way Jess tested herself when she was learning her limits. While she was ignorant if she were with child herself, she could tell by a sniff if a human was pregnant or if she had been. And Scully didn't smell like she had been.

Scully nodded. "I didn't know that she even existed until the end of her life. Apparently while I was abducted, my ova were removed and experimented with. Emily was the product of one of those experiments."

"And she didn't survive?" Jess asked, guessing the answer to the question.

"No, she didn't," Scully sighed. It was still hard to think about Emily, the daughter she never knew and was meant to have. "And whatever was done to me left me barren."

"Dana..., I had no idea," Jess said. It explained the odd looks she got on occasion from Scully, jealousy mixed with longing. "This may not be the best time to bring this up, but there's something that Alex and I wanted to talk to you and Mulder about. If something happens to us, we'd like for you two to have custody of Amanda and Lindy." <If she lives,> Jess added mentally.

Scully was also thinking the same thing, but did not voice it either. But she was surprised and touched by Jess's request. If anything, she expected the children's guardianship to go to another werewolf, since going to Jess's or Alex's blood relatives were out of the question. "Why us and not Skinner? You're closer to him."

Jess smiled a bit. "Dana, can you really see him raising them on his own?"

"No." Scully also smiled briefly before checking the child's vital signs. "Lindy's breathing and pulse have gotten stronger. It may have worked."

Jess shook her head. "I want something more definite before I can believe."

She and Scully sat by Lindy's bedside for another hour. Every five minutes, one of the men looked into the room, only for Scully to signal that there was no change. But towards the end of the hour, Jess could feel her daughter's cold hands grow warmer. And eventually, Lindy opened her eyes. "Jess?"

Jess smiled tenderly. "Shhh, sweetheart. I'm here."

Lindy's voice was uncertain. "Where am I?"

"You're at home. Go back to sleep," Jess cooed.

Lindy sighed and shut her eyes. Jess looked at Scully. But Scully was not paying attention to her. "Oh my God," Scully said quietly. "Look at the incision."

The wound, which should have still been bleeding, looked like a year old scar. And it was quickly losing its redness and smoothing over into perfect flesh. Jess smiled. "She's going to be fine," she said, a hint of disbelief in her voice. "She's going to be fine."

Scully stood up. "I'll go tell everyone." She left the room.

Jess sat there, holding Lindy's hand. She was so used to things taking a turn for the worse that she was shocked that things were actually going according to plan. She remained that way until Skinner walked into the room. "I had to see that it was true," he whispered, his hands going to her shoulders.

"She's going to be fine." Jess patted one of his hands on her shoulder. She twisted so she could look Skinner in the eyes. "Walter, I want you to know, whatever choice you make, we'll stand by you."

He nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Moving away from her, Skinner picked up the hypodermic. In his hands he held the key to regaining his lost humanity. With Lindy's healing, he was free to use it without guilt. His humanity was in his hands. The one thing he had wanted during this whole ordeal was control of his destiny. Now he had it.

He knew what he was going to do.

* * * * * * *

Well Manicured Man was well pleased. Lindy was well on the way to making a full recovery. His niece and her lovers were too concerned about the teenager's health to be poking their noses into things best left unexplored. And Jess had made a trip from DC to his apartment in New York to update him on Lindy's progress (as if his own spies weren't capable of doing that) and to express her gratitude for his help. "And how is Lindy doing?"

"She's almost completely her old self. She tires easily, but she's growing stronger daily. And there have been no more nose bleeds." Jess looked up at Well Manicured Man, tears in her eyes. Clearly, she had expected the information he had given her to be bogus and to hasten Lindy's death. "Thank you."

Well Manicured Man nodded. "Jessica, you and I are family." He put his hand on her shoulder, playing the father offering his wayward daughter permission to return to the fold. This time the young woman did not shrug it off. "Despite what you believe, I only want what is best for you."

Jess bowed her head. "I believe that you believe that. But what you want for me is not what is best." She stood up, having done what she came to do. "I should be going now."

"Of course." He knew better than to press. It had been hard for Jess to accept his help, and to push would only make her shy away more violently. "But remember that my home and my protection is always open to you."

Jess nodded and walked out of the apartment. Well Manicured Man smiled to himself and walked to the VCR that was in the cabinet with glass doors behind his desk. He had proof that Jess was starting to trust him and that she could be won over. She would not have to be destroyed.

There was still hope for his unknowing protegee.

* * * * * * *

Cancerman was in front of his typewriter, punching away at keys, happy that he had edged around his writer's block. He had pounded out five pages in ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Assistant Director Skinner standing there, tight lipped. <This day is getting even better,> he thought. "I believe you have something for me, Mr. Skinner."

Expression neutral, Skinner took out the glass vials and handed them to Cancerman. Only when the Cigarette Smoking Man realized that that they were empty, did Skinner allow a slight smile to cross his features. Cancerman pocketed the empty vials. "You're breaking our bargain. Lindy can always suffer a relapse."

Skinner shook his head and restated the terms of their bargain. "The deal was if I used what you gave me, Alex and I would give you the saliva samples." He didn't say another word, but handed the case to Cancerman. The older man opened it, surprised to find the hypodermic, needle capped and chamber still fully loaded.

The Cigarette Smoking Man's eyes narrowed. "You're being a fool, Mr. Skinner."

Skinner's eyebrows lifted. "Am I?" He turned and walked down the hallway, disappearing into the elevator, going to rejoin his pack.

* * * * * * *

Outside, a forest green Ford Explorer was parked. While the white Jeep Cherokee had served them well, it had finally succumbed to a faulty transmission and had to be traded in. From the rear, left of the car seat where Amanda was, Lindy's voice piped. "Do you really think he's going to do it?'

Jess, on the other side of Amanda, shrugged. "His decision," she grunted.

Krycek, in the driver's seat, spoke. "Lindy, he's been human much longer than any of us were. He may not be willing to take the step into the unknown that the Change represents to him."

"But he was willing before to stay Changed," Lindy replied. She still looked pale and tired, but the old sparkle was back in her eyes.

"Before he didn't have a choice... ." Jess cut herself off when she saw Skinner emerge from the apartment building.

Skinner walked over to the Explorer and got in. He didn't say a thing but stared straight ahead. Krycek started the car without a word and pulled out onto the road, heading for Crystal City.

Before she hit the freeway, Skinner spoke. "Tomorrow night's the full moon." Krycek grunted agreement and his grip tightened fractionally on the steering wheel. Jess blinked and tensed, but said nothing. Not getting more of an acknowledgment, Skinner started speaking again. "Jess, last time, you said something about teaching me to hunt. Is that offer still good?"

"Of course, Walter," Jess said, relaxing. "It's a skill all werewolves should have."

"Then I'll be needing it." Skinner smiled. "Let's go home." 

 

* * *

 

Spoilers for all the way to Season 5 - The End and The X-Files: Fight the Future.  
With the exception of Jess, Lindy, and Amanda, they belong to TenThirteen Productions.  
Rating of R for language and implied M/M/F relationship  
Synopsis - Jess becomes infected by the Black Oil.  
This came about from a couple of viewings of "The X-Files" episodes 'Piper Maru'/'Apocrypha,' 'Tunguska'/'Terma', 'Patient X'/'The Red and the Black,' and one viewing too many of the "Star Trek: The Next Generation" episode 'Skin of Evil.'  
Previous stories in this series can be found at: http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm

* * *

Loup Garou XIV - Oilien  
By Shael ()  
Completed July 22nd, 1998

"And, for thou wast a spirit too delicate/To act her earthy and abhorr'd commands,/Refusing her grand hests, she did confine thee,/By help of her more potent ministers,/And in her most unmitigable rage,/Into a cloven pine..."  
\- Prospero, "The Tempest"

* * * * * * *

The house looked like any other on the block in the starlight night - a neat, two storey with a well trimmed lawn. A porch light had been left on, as if they occupants were waiting for a late night visitor, or a teenager returning from a date. And eventually the ones who lived in the house did return. Five wolves padded into the house - two adult males, an adult female, a juvenile female, and a sleeping female cub carried by the scruff of her neck. Once inside, the black and white one immediately padded upstairs with the cub clasped in his jaws and the gold wolf followed a few seconds later.

The reflection of the porch light off the window caught the remaining male's eye. The skin under his pelt began to tingle and he could feel each individual hair of his coat stand on end. "Rrrrrrrooooooooooouuuuucch!" The cry broke from his lips as he pushed up onto his hind legs and he Changed forms to a human. "God, it hurts just as much going back," Skinner said.

The solid black female also reared. Jaws spread wide, she reached her forelegs skyward, stretching claws and muscles to their limit. But human arms were lowered to her side. "You get used to it," Jessica Leahs yawned. "And believe it or not, it does eventually hurt less." She stretched again and emitted another gigantic yawn and started up the stairs.

Skinner followed, catching up to Jess quickly. He halted her ascent with a hand between her breasts, pressing her against his body. Jess smiled and melted into him. Skinner responded by burying his nose in her hair. His lips began to wander downwards to nibble on an ear. Jess sighed and leaned further back, baring her neck. Skinner's lips pressed against the tight skin. Then he pushed away from her and brushed past her. Jess blinked, confused at the sudden mood swing, and then trotted after him. "What?" she barked.

"Nothing," Skinner countered without a backwards glance. He strode on towards the bedroom.

"Something," Jess corrected. Moving swiftly, she ducked around Skinner and blocked his path. "What's wrong?" She stepped up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing lightly. "Please, tell me." The last words were not spoken as a demand, but as a plea.

Skinner lifted his hands to hers. Being vulnerable was extremely difficult for him, but extremely necessary in this relationship. "It felt so natural to mindspeak to you, Alex, and Lindy tonight when I was Changed, and so frustrating that I can't now."

Jess nodded, understanding. "I know it's rough on you, not having the abilities that the rest of us share. Alex seems to be the exception to the rule. Lindy and I didn't come into our powers overnight, and you've only been a werewolf for three months. It may take a while." She took a deep breath before continuing. "And we have to keep in mind that there is a possibility that you may never have as strong mental capabilities as the rest of us do."

Skinner nodded, slumping a little. Krycek had been Changed by an extremely powerful werewolf, and apparently so had Jess and Lindy. But the werewolf who had bitten him appeared to be mediocre, or at least Skinner was evolving slowly. Jess rested her head against his broad chest, trying to comfort him. She pushed up onto her toes so she could nuzzle and kiss the underside of his jaw.

Skinner wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tighter. A wave of sleepiness washed over him as the last of the endorphins produced by the Change faded. It was awkward going, but he maneuvered their bodies to the bed, refusing to give up his grip on her warm body. Jess pulled back the sheets and slid in, Skinner following. He molded himself around her back, sighing his contentment when Jess slid a leg back between his. The bed shifted again, and a second body now cuddled up to his. Krycek's arm went over the one that was resting on Jess's waist. Skinner smiled as he felt a pair of lips brush against his ear. And he fell asleep still smiling.

* * * * * * *

Loneliness, seclusion, isolation, incompletion. Each word was carefully tasted and mulled over, and each word was discarded for not quite, but almost expressing the state of his emotions.

The man sat in the car across the street from house, watching and waiting. The werewolves had entered the house hours ago. He had been tracking one particular one for almost two years now. That creatures inside the house would bring him closer to what he desired most.

Reunion with his kind and revenge on those who separated him from them.

<Human bodies are such a bother,> it thought, regarding the reflection in the rearview mirror. <So limited, so frail, and so... disgusting.> His host was considered handsome by his own species, but it could not understand how any truly intelligent creature would find water blue eyes, straw colored hair, and *flesh* attractive. <It's amazing this species can stand each other long enough to reproduce.> And the creatures in the house were little better, even if they could alter their form somewhat.

The mind briefly flirted with the thought of impregnation, but then the suffering it intended to inflict as revenge would be over all too soon. Beside, there was something more lasting about psychic pain and it intended to make him suffer for bringing about that blasted vaccine. But if its plan worked, it would not have to deal with any sack of meat again. It would rejoin with others of its kind, and the lonely emptiness would be filled. It was a matter of waiting now.

* * * * * * *

Late morning sunlight streamed into the kitchen. "Okay, we are going to do this," Jess growled. She stared at her antagonist determinedly as scooped another spoonful out of the bowl in her hand. "Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean that you get out of eating your veggies." Amanda, however, had other opinions on the subject. As the spoon neared her mouth, the one year old grabbed it, pulled it towards her, and then let go. Jess, not expecting the move, jerked, splattering strained peas across her face. Shaking her head, she reached for the tea towel that was already covered with the earlier courses of the meal - bits of cooked cereal, soft carrots, pieces of banana, and splashes of milk. "You think this is funny, don't you?" she asked the child, wiping her face. Amanda laughed, and Jess smiled. "From now on, Daddy and Uncle Walter get to feed you."

It had been three months since Jess's world almost came crashing down on her. Skinner had been accidentally Changed, and Lindy had almost died. Both situations had turned out in the best possible way, but not without outside interference. Surprisingly, however, things had settled down after Well Manicured Man had told Jess what how to cure Lindy. There had been no veiled threats, no innuendo, and no demands for favors or allusions to a debt owed. They had been left alone, something for which Jess was constantly grateful. Life had been as normal as possible for a pack of five werewolves living in a human world.

And normalcy was what they all strove for. Skinner did stay over far more often than was prudent. Someone would be bound to notice, but Jess and Krycek didn't have the heart to point that out. The Assistant Director, although uncertain about his newly acquired werewolf abilities, seemed to have found, if not happiness, a measure of contentedness. Jess and Krycek were content for the moment just to be parents. And part of that parenthood involved Krycek taking Lindy to school and then doing some discrete research into bioengineering and Jess trying to feed their youngest daughter.

There was a knock on the door. Jess finished wiping the baby food off her face as she stood up in front of the highchair. "Now you behave," she admonished Amanda and walked to the front door. Peeking through the spy hole, she saw a blond man she did not recognize. Safety chain in place, Jess opened the door a crack and looked at the stranger. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the man said thoughtfully. "I believe you can."

The stranger pushed the door back, snapping the chain and sending an unsuspecting Jess flying against the wall. Her mind went into street survival mode as the stranger stepped inside and shut the door, locking it behind him. "My purse is over there on the table. The cash and credit cards are yours." It would be easier to let a would be thief take her valuables and then later identify him than Change and try to explain why he was raving like a lunatic about werewolves once the police arrived.

"I don't want your money," the stranger said. He eyed her up and down as if making a final decision. "I want your body."

Jess's eyes widened and her stance shrank slightly. <Oh God no! Amanda, please don't cry. Don't let him know you're here.> She knew she could easily fight off her attacker if he tried to rape her, her strength as a werewolf would not make it a contest. But if he threatened her child, Jess would comply, no matter how perverted the act, out of a mother's instinct to protect her offspring. But she was confused as she tried to weigh her options. Something about his words didn't ring true. There was no obvious sexual interest in the stranger's voice or attitude, no anger towards her gender that was demanding a degrading release.

The confusion must have been clear on her face. The man blinked and cocked his head to one side, considering her expression with some puzzlement. "Oh, I see," he said after a moment's contemplation. "You think I want forced copulation. That's not what I meant." He stepped forward, locking his gaze on Jess's eyes. "I meant that I just want to use your body for a while." For the first time she noticed her attacker had sky blue eyes. And those eyes were clouding over, turning black as a summer thunderstorm. She could feel herself swirling into the abyss.

* * * * * * *

"Something's wrong."

It was early afternoon and Krycek had just picked up Lindy from school. He looked at they young girl with an arched eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked, turning onto the street they lived on.

Lindy frowned. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong at home. I've had it for the last few hours."

Krycek kept his expression neutral, although inwardly he was extremely concerned. Lindy, like himself, was a werewolf, but unlike himself, seemed to have a psychic talent that went beyond mere lycanthropy. She had demonstrated it several times by seeing spirits, visions of the future, and once even tracking Jess across country. Every time he was tempted to dismiss her as a kid, Lindy proved herself something more.

As he pulled up to the house, two other cars pulled up behind him, one containing AD Walter S. Skinner, and the other containing Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. "You called them?" he asked. Lindy merely nodded. A they walked into the yard, all three shot curious looks at Krycek, who lifted his hands in a I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on gesture.

Mulder nodded and asked the question they were all thinking. "Okay Lindy, what's up?"

Lindy shrugged as they walked up the porch stairs. "Something's wrong. And I just knew you needed to be here." She reached out to touch the doorknob, and immediately froze. "It's open."

That was a sure sign that things were amiss. Jess, even before her abduction experience, kept the doors locked whether she was at home or not. "Lindy, step back," Skinner quietly ordered. Both he, Mulder and Scully drew their guns. Easing the door open slowly, they swept the living room before signaling for Lindy and Krycek to enter. There was the nauseating odor of charred flesh. Mulder could smell it, even without a werewolf's enhanced senses. And Krycek could smell Jess and Amanda all around, a bitter tang of fear that hung heavy in the air, but could not tell if they were in the house or not. A childish sob echoed from the stairway.

The sound of a werewolf cub in distress was enough to override common sense. Krycek bolted through the house, not caring if there were others waiting in ambush, desperate to find the source of the cries. Racing up the stairs and into the first room, he found Amanda in her crib. The baby was standing, wailing, clutching at the rails, and was in a desperate need of a diaper change. "Hush Amanda. I'm here. It's okay," Krycek said, picking her up. His daughter sniffled and nestled against his shoulder, grasping his shirt in tight fists. Despite the fact that his animal instincts were screaming for him to now locate his mate, he forced himself to take care of his daughter's needs first.

He had disposed of the old diaper and was cleaning Amanda when Lindy bolted into the room. "There's no sign of Jess, but Walter found someone hiding in the closet," she panted. "Mr. Mulder says for you to get down there *now*!"

"Okay," Krycek said. "Finish this." He knew it was serious when Lindy did so without protest. As much as she loved her little sister, Lindy hated having to change her diapers when Jess or Krycek weren't able to. He bolted out the door and downstairs, taking the steps three at a time. The charred smell became stronger as he headed for the living room to find Scully administering first aid to a badly burned man. A memory stirred in the recesses of his mind - a bright light fading and two soldiers writhing on the ground with severe radiation burns. <No!> he thought desperately. <Not this!>

Scully rose up from her knees. "Well, he's not going to be able to give us any information. He's dead." She looked at Krycek. "Do you recognize him?"

Krycek shook his head. "No, but I've seen this before. We all have." There was only two ways Krycek knew of that produced that kind of radiation burns - being in the radius of a nuclear blast, and the other he really didn't want to face. <You'll have to face it,> he thought. <If Jess is...> He didn't let himself complete the thought. "Any sign of Jess?"

The others shook their heads. "She's missing and there was no one else here who could tell us what happened," Skinner growled.

"One other person was here," Lindy said, walking down the stairs. Her sister was firmly tucked against her waist. "Amanda."

The adults shook their heads. "Amanda, even if she saw it, can't tell us what happened. Not at her age," Mulder pointed out.

"Yes she can," Lindy insisted, pulling Amanda tighter against her side. "If she saw some of it, I can read it in her mind. It has to be me. Alex doesn't have that ability." Her wide blue eyes considered each of the adults. "Please, I can do this."

Krycek's eyes sought out Skinner's. It was clear that both men was uncertain about letting Lindy help. Jess had always been protective of the young girl, trying to give Lindy the childhood that had been stolen from her. But Lindy was growing up, and as she had pointed out, was the only werewolf present with that ability. But there was a danger. Jess had always been hesitant about reading minds, afraid of losing her individuality and ending up in something resembling a Vulcan mind meld gone horribly wrong. There was no safe way to test the limits of their abilities. Lindy decided to take her plea to Krycek directly. ~ I know what the risks are. She's helped me so many times. Please, let me help her.~

Krycek slowly nodded. Lindy moved Amanda so she could look into her eyes. But then she closed hers, Amanda's closing at the same moment. Skinner could feel a faint tickle at the back of his head. He twitched, almost reaching to brush it away when he realized it was purely mental. "Sorry," Lindy murmured without opening her eyes. She took a deep breath and seemed to refocus. Skinner felt the feathery touch withdraw.

Lindy took several more deep breaths. Amanda was perfectly quiet in Lindy's arms. Both were so silent and still that Scully grew worried and decided to try to break Lindy's concentration. She reached forward to touch her shoulder. Almost too swiftly to track, Skinner reached out and caught her hand, Krycek a split second behind him. Some instinct was warning them to not let this be interrupted, and Scully decided to go with their judgment for the moment.

Eventually Lindy slumped a little and opened her eyes. "Amanda was in the kitchen when the stranger came to the door. She heard them talk, but didn't see anything. Jess came back into the room, picked her up and took her upstairs. She doesn't know anything more."

Krycek sighed and walked to the small rolltop desk that was tucked into a corner. He seemed to age ten years as he unlocked one of the desk's drawer. He pulled out a small box an took off the lid, looking inside and counting something as he walked back to the gathered people. "Two each." First he offered it to Skinner, then Scully, and then Mulder. Mulder turned the bullet over in his palm. It felt different and the surface was far shinier than the standard issue for a Sig Sauer.

Scully was also scrutinizing the ammunition carefully. "Silver?"

Krycek nodded. "Coated. A solid silver bullet won't fire properly because of the difference of the weight of the metals." He then went to the closet and pulled a lock box down from a high shelf in the closet.

Skinner grimly loaded his gun. "Are you certain that this is necessary?" he asked quietly.

Krycek nodded. "If it becomes a choice between her dying and hurting an innocent bystander, she would prefer death." Producing another key, he opened the lock box and then stared into it. "The gun. It's gone."

"It was here two months ago." Lindy knew that from personal experience. "What about the knife?"

"Here," Krycek grunted. He tilted the lock box so everyone could see the silver knife resting in its sheath.

"So we can assume that she is armed with a gun," Mulder said. "What about the Change?"

Krycek thought for several long minutes. "I can't say for certain, but the Oil will probably figure out how to shapeshift eventually. The problem is how to find her before that happens."

Skinner, Mulder, and Scully blinked. "Why don't we just track her by scent?" Skinner asked.

Lindy and Krycek shook their heads. "It would be too difficult," Lindy said with a sigh. "I mean, her smell is literally all over the place here. There's no way to really tell which is the freshest."

"And if she drove off, it's impossible to track her," Krycek added. "We could follow the car maybe half a mile max in the city, if we knew which one to follow. The cars all smell alike and pavement doesn't hold exhaust scent worth a damn." Krycek took a deep breath and stated the obvious. "So the only thing we can do is wait for her to resurface."

* * * * * * *

Across town at the same moment, Jess knelt before the doorknob, working with the slim metal letter opener she had grabbed before she left the house. Or rather, the oilien inside Jess made her kneel and pick the locks on the door. Eventually the last of the tumblers clicked, leaving the door chains in place. With an ever so slow application of superhuman pressure, the chains tore loose from the frame. The thing that looked like a woman slipped through the door marked "The Lone Gunmen."

Once inside the office, the oilien took off the denim jacket and threw it into a random corner. Walking to the closest desk, she methodically began ransacking the files and drawers, sorting through the papers and pictures. Not finding what she wanted, she moved to the on to the second, and eventually the third desk. She grew irritated at the seemingly endless pictures of UFO sightings, reports of government mind control plots through pop culture, and notes about various government officials being paid off to implement seemingly innocuous and useless studies. "It's got to be here somewhere," she snarled. Frustrated, she cleared the nearest desk of computer equipment with the sweep of her arm and a roar.

Growling, she glared at the walls. That's when the photos tacked on the corkboard caught her eye. There were of an abandon military sites, filled with silos. The thing wearing Jess's body smiled. Walking to the wall, she tore one of the pictures away, sending tacks flying. She tucked the picture inside her shirt and turned to go, not caring to try to cover her obvious search of the room. Walking calmly to the door, she opened it, and found her self staring at Frohike. "Jess?" he said obviously startled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The oilien quickly scanned Jess's mind for a plausible excuse. "I thought you may have some typing that needed to be done like last time, so I stopped by. The door was unlocked, so I just walked in."

Frohike considered what Jess said. She had helped type up and deliver previous issues of "The Lone Gunman" as partial payment for the work they had done to get Jess papers for Lindy. He almost believed her until he saw the ransacked office. He looked back at Jess, about to demand an explanation when her fist impacted with his nose. He staggered back, stunned by the blow. Jess followed up by kicking him in the stomach. Frohike tripped over his feet and dropped to the floor, now clutching his gut. He looked up at Jess, and was certain that his optic center had been damaged. There was a faint white corona around her. The aurora pulsed several times in the minute he stared at her and faded after one final pulse. With a frustrated snarl, she grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head up to hers. "Be glad she likes you. I'm in the habit of leaving corpses, not witnesses, in my wake."

Unexpectedly, she let go. He fell to the ground again, this time hitting his head against the tile floor, knocking him unconscious. The oilien prodded him a few times with her toe. Convinced that he would give her no further problem, she stepped over the body and went out the door. She now knew where she needed to go.

* * * * * * *

Krycek picked up the denim jacket and held it to his face, inhaling deeply. "She was here under two hours ago."

The were gathered in the offices of the Lone Gunmen. Langley had found Frohike unconscious on the floor and Jess's jacket in the corner. He called Mulder instead of the police, not wanting to draw too much attention to their lair. Frohike had become conscious just as Scully, Mulder, and Krycek arrived. Lindy and Skinner had remained behind, in the vain hope that Jess would somehow return home.

Acting on a hunch, Mulder grabbed the Geiger counter that was in a pile on the floor and began to sweep the room. In one area, there was a sound like popcorn exploding in a microwave. "This spot registers higher than normal radiation."

"Let me see," Scully said. She took the counter and took readings around various places in the room. "There was something radioactive here, and not that long ago. The residual radiation is concentrated... here."

"Then I wasn't seeing things," Frohike said. "That's where Jess stood."

"Seeing things?" Krycek questioned. He tucked the jacket and walked over to where Mulder and Scully stood.

Frohike nodded. "Yeah, there was a glow around her. I had been out for a bit, buying hoagies. I opened the door and Jess was standing there. Then she beat the crap out of me. But the really weird thing is she talked about herself in the third and first person."

Scully raised an eyebrow as she examined Frohike, watching for signs of a concussion. "Third person?"

"Uh, yeah. She said something like, 'Be glad she likes you. I leave corpses, not witnesses'."

"That doesn't sound like Jess," Scully commented. "You should get checked out at a hospital, but as far as I can tell, you're fine."

"No hospitals," Frohike grunted. "I don't want Langley reading my chart."

"We've finished taking inventory," Beyer's interrupted. How the Lone Gunman could find anything in the chaos was beyond Scully. The current condition of their office made Mulder look like a neat freak. "Everything seems to be in place, except for one thing."

"Which is?" Mulder asked.

Langley walked over to the corkboard on the wall. "We had some pictures posted here of missile sites where there has been suspicious activity. The one with the full site in North Dakota is missing."

"North Dakota?" Krycek repeated. He looked at Mulder and Scully. "We need to go, now."

"Easy, Alex," Scully said. "There's no proof that she's gone there."

"Listen, we need to get going," Mulder said. "If you hear anything from her, let of know." He and Scully moved towards the door.

Beyer grabbed at Krycek's arm as he passed by. "If there's anything we can do, let us know," he said quietly.

Krycek nodded and followed the FBI agents out of the door. "I think that anwsers the question about whether or not Jess is possessed," he muttered, moving woodenly towards the car. "But I can't understand why it didn't kill Frohike."

Mulder unlocked the car. "What if the entity dominating Jess doesn't have complete control? That would explain why it didn't kill Frohike. It tried, but it couldn't detonate. Remember, it said, 'Be glad she likes you.'" Mulder took a deep breath. "I think Jess is fighting whatever it is that is controlling her."

Krycek considered that. "It is possible. But she won't be able to keep that up for long." He flopped into the back of the seat.

"And when she can't keep it up?" Scully asked as she got into the car.

Krycek merely sighed. He had fought against the invading entity, and lost. "Don't ask."

Scully looked thoughtfully at Krycek's reflection in the rearview mirror. "Okay, now what do we do?"

The younger man thought for a moment before answering. "There is one other place to check...."

* * * * * * *

Hidden away in his apartment, Cancerman watched the video with an absorbed interest. It wasn't one of the standard surveillance tapes of the subjects, but a copy of a personal video that had been made. On screen was a living room of a typical home where untypical creatures lived. Krycek, sitting on a couch, had Amanda on his lap, and was bouncing her on his knee. "C'mon," he urged the one year old, shaking and tickling her. "Say it." Amanda grinned at him and giggled, clapping her hands against her chubby thighs.

Jess, apparently holding the video camera, laughed. "Alex, she's too young to talk," came her voice from off screen.

"Well, my daughter is a genius," Krycek protested. "She said it, and she'll say it again."

"Get real!" Jess hooted. "She said ah-ah, not dada. And besides, if I have my way, her first words will be 'Go Sharks!'"

The Cigarette Smoking Man smiled at Jess's reference to her favorite hockey team. <Amazing,> he thought. <They are trying to live a normal life, despite everything.> He had once thought he could have both, love and the shadow world. But Their demands had finally forced him to make a choice. He had chosen power, but that didn't mean part of him did not grieve over what he had lost.

The telephone ringing interrupted his train of thought. The phone only rang for one reason. After thumbing the remote, Cancerman picked up the phone and listened. "When did this happen?" He again listened for a few seconds. "Put the North Dakota base on high alert. And no, I will inform him myself."

He hung up the phone, deeply disturbed by the news. It appeared that Jess, despite already being involved in the Loup Garou division of the Project, had been targeted by another sector for an experiment. She had been deliberately infected with the Black Oil. By whom, however, was a good question. Cancerman immediately thought of Well Manicured Man, his boss and Jess's uncle. He just as immediately dismissed that thought. Everything that Jess had endured because of her uncle had been carefully controlled, an effort to make her stronger for a purpose Cancerman wasn't clear on yet. No matter what his niece believed, Well Manicured Man had made sure that Jess had never been in life threatening danger.

This situation, however, did have deadly potential. Humans had a hard enough time physically and psychologically when exposed to the sentient and nonsentient versions of the Black Cancer that did not gestate, but most werewolves, it seemed, were completely decimated by having their will overridden so thoroughly. One of three things happened to them - the werewolf became catatonic and eventually ceased to live, the werewolf went foaming mad and had to be put down for safety's sake, or the werewolf won through the struggle and came back mentally stronger than before. However it was impossible to predict which one would occur. He had seen some strong willed werewolves, alphas of their respective packs, give up and die for no apparent reason after being possessed. He had also seen some of the lowest ranking werewolves come out of it and fight and obtain higher ranking and even go on to rule the pack with an iron claw. There was no way to tell if her mind would bend and reform or shatter into a million pieces.

He reached for the phone to inform Well Manicured Man of this situation. The concern in his superior's voice dispelled any doubts about him being involved. "She was exposed? How? By whom?"

"I do not know at this time. The base is on high alert. I'll be there shortly to plan strategy." Cancerman hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. <It would do one of two things,> he mused as he put his arms in the sleeves. <Go to the silo directly, or....> He opened the door to leave.

And found Jess standing there, a wide, sweet smile on her face. "I see I came at a bad time. I hate to keep you from your appointment, but there is so much that we need to discuss."

Cancerman opened the door wider, realizing that at the moment, the best thing was for Jess to be where he could keep an eye on her. The young woman stepped through the door, still smiling. "And what may I do for you?" he asked. Cancerman didn't bother to use Jess's name since he knew it wasn't Jess who would answer.

"You know what I need." Jess's voice took on a sultry purr. One of her hands slid down her torso in a sensual movement, tracing every curve slowly. "And I'm willing to deal with what I have on hand." But her eyes and the tight lines around her mouth only conveyed disgust.

Cancerman smiled, eying the woman standing in front of him. <She is attractive.> For half a second, he considered it. But Well Manicured Man would have his head if he slept with Jess, not to mention what Jess herself would do when she regained control of her body. <And that may be sooner than the parasite thinks.> Jess was obviously aware of what was going on at some level, and was making an attempt to gain control. But she wasn't able to at this point. A flat out refusal seemed unwise, and this particular response would keep the oilien off balance. "What makes you think that I'm interested in bedding this bitch werewolf? Or think that I haven't already sampled what you're offering?"

The oilien blinked, but only hesitated for a split second. "Information then?"

The Smoking Man nodded. "For starters, shall we state what we want out of this bargain?"

Jess's face took on a disdainful glare. "What do I want?" She roared the next words, fangs growing with every syllable. "I want to get back to the ship!" She paused, took a deep breath, and forced herself to grin. The smile was bitter, tight, and revealed completely human teeth. "And you?"

"I want you to leave her undamaged." Cancerman lit another cigarette. Her last statement had revealed something he might be able to use, the oilien couldn't control the Change well, yet. "I can make arrangements for you to be taken to your final destination."

Jess smiled, baring her teeth in a snarl of irony. "If you think I'm going to pour myself into a bucket and trust you to take me where I want to go, you've got another thing coming." A gun appeared in her hand, one which Cancerman recognized as being a standard issue FBI weapon. "I'm going anywhere I want in this body," she said evenly, "and you're coming with me."

* * * * * * *

"So this is where he lives," Mulder muttered. The room could have been straight out of a generic motel, a place to sleep with no personal touches, except for a picture. On impulse, he picked it up for a close look and then just as quickly put it down.

Scully had caught a glimpse of the picture. It was one she recognized, a picture of Samantha and Mulder taken the summer before Samantha disappeared. "Was Jess here?"

"She was here," a familiar voice said. Well Manicured Man stood in the doorway to Cancerman's apartment. "And she is in grave danger. It took them hostage."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "*It* took *them* hostage?"

"My subordinate is as much of a hostage as Jess is," Well Manicured Man responded.

Half dreading and knowing the answer, Krycek asked the obvious question. "Where is it taking them?"

Well Manicured Man gazed levelly back. "I think you know where, Mr. Krycek."

Krycek ignored the pointed reply. "But what does it want with Jess?"

"In an odd way, Mr. Krycek, you are part of the reason the Black Oil infected her," Well Manicured Man said. "The oil contains a group consciousness. It first arrived on this planet being carried by a asteroid. But it miscalculated the gravitational pull between the moon and Earth and ended up fragmenting the asteroid into many meteorites, which landed in different parts of the world."

"Tunguska," Mulder muttered under his breath.

"Exactly," Well Manicured Man commented. "And each part of the meteorite carried part of the Black Oil. It's consciousness, self, what have you, was fragmented. Each fragment has been instinctively trying to rejoin with the others. The more fragments that gather together, the more strength the group consciousness regains." He paused, as if this pained him. "It was one of those larger fragments that has invaded Jess."

Krycek blinked, not clear on one point. "But how did it know where to find her?"

Well Manicured Man continued his lecture. "As each of the fragments grow larger, the group consciousness becomes more complete. It has the ability to access what might be compared to a racial memory, but the memories are composed of each individual fragment's experiences, not to mention the memories of its hosts. You may have not known my niece then, but it had a starting place to search for you, Mr. Krycek."

"This is all fascinating," Scully said, not certain if she fully believed what was being said. "But what does it have to do with Jess?"

"It needs a host body to travel long distances. And for various reasons, it chose her."

Scully raised her eyebrows. "And those reasons are?"

Well Manicured Man looked Krycek in the eyes. "Revenge against Mr. Krycek and myself."

Three sets of eyes turned to Krycek. "Part of the information on the digital tape was about these creatures. The Russian scientists I provided that information to, for a hefty price, were able to come up with a vaccine against the Black Oil."

"And a rescue party had been sent by the Oil's allies. The spacecraft, however, was shot down, and locked away for further examination. She has been possessed in retaliation for both of those acts."

"And you couldn't have stopped it?" Krycek snarled. "We know every moment of our lives is watched by you and your associates. You had to know that it was coming."

"We are not infallible!" Well Manicured Man snapped. "She is the last of my sister's family. If I could have prevented this, I would have. And I can help."

Krycek's eyes narrowed, but it was Mulder who responded to Well Manicured Man's statement. "How?"

"I can give you access to the place the Black Oil is headed. No strings attached."

Krycek thought about it for a moment. The last time Well Manicured Man had offered something no strings attached, he had kept his word. The information needed to heal Lindy from her illness had worked promptly, and there had been no demand for repayment. It seemed worth the risk to do the same again. "Okay," he said, but still couldn't shake the feeling that he had just sold part of his soul back the men he had sworn to never deal with again.

* * * * * * *

Cancerman lay on the bed, for all appearances staring at the ceiling but watching Jess out of the corner of his eyes. Hoping that the oilien was not aware of his state of health, he played up the pain he sometimes experienced from being shot in the chest and requested that they stop for the night. The being grudgingly agreed, apparently wanting him healthy for the moment. Cancerman had then pulled the car into the next Motel Six he spotted and requested a room. The clerk had smirked a bit as he handed the Smoking Man the key, eying a bored Jess standing in the background. <The little bastard probably thinks I hired Jess for the night.>

Now Jess sat in the corner chair, legs propped up on the table. Her eyes were closed, her breath slow and regular, but she was still gripping the gun tightly, barrel pointed directly at him. Testing how alert she was, Cancerman moved towards the phone. There was no reaction from the form softly backlit by the lights filtering through the closed curtains. Quietly he lifted the receiver off the hook. Jess snorted a little and shifted slightly. Eyes never leaving her, Cancerman dialed a phone number. Once the computer answered the phone, he punched in an identifying sequence. The code would initiate a program to trace the lines back to the source, as well as put a wiretap on the phone.

He slowly began to replace the receiver. Just after the receiver touched the base, a steel vise clamped down on his wrist. The oilien glared at him, her face working in anger, a soft growl filling the air. She stared at him, amusement eventually replacing the blatant anger in her eyes. "If you want to make a phone call, all you have to do is ask," she said, releasing his wrist.

<It doesn't realize I've already made one,> the Smoking Man thought, not daring to believe his luck. Slowly again he dialed the phone under Jess's watchful eye. It rang only once before it was picked up. Well Manicured Man was the voice on the other end of the line. "Yes?"

The werewolf hit the speaker button as Cancerman began to speak. "It's me."

Well Manicured Man quietly voiced a concerned question. "Is she there?"

Jess nodded slightly, signaling for him to answer. "Yes, and under the complete control of the Oil."

"Are you heading for the North Dakota base?"

"Yes. She's armed with a gun..."

Jess's finger tapped the disconnect button. "I think that's long enough for tonight. And I would rest up if I were you. We have to make our goal tomorrow."

Still keeping a wary eye on the werewolf, Cancerman settled back on the bed. Without a further word, he resumed staring at the ceiling, wondering which of the plans he had set in motion would end up rescuing him, or killing him.

* * * * * * *

He could smell her all around him - her unique identifying musk thick with arousal. His hands reached out and touched firm, hot flesh - hers. Gentle, but irresistible hands coaxed him to roll from his side to his back. Recognizing her touch, he acquiesced immediately, feeling his cock swell larger with each beat of his pulse. Unless she moved quickly, he was certain he would be found dead from a lack of oxygen to his brain. <But what a way to go!> he thought happily as the hands teasing at his nipples now moved southwards to worry at the waistband of his sweatpants. He opened his eyes to gaze at his lover as she removed his offending clothing and sank down on his erection. Jess was smiling at him, an odd expression of triumph flitting across her features as she began to move. Her warm brown eyes turned as cold and flat as a snake's. And then the whites of her eyes swirled into black...

Krycek woke with a start, biting his lip to keep from screaming. Earlier in the evening, Scully had insisted he take a Valium to relax. He sat up, blinking in the square of moonlight that spilled through the window. The adreneline surge from the nightmare combined with the fast metabolism of a werewolf burned off the dregs of the drug.

<How can I even try to sleep knowing that she's with him?> He didn't want to think about what she was being forced to do, and the fact that she was sharing a room with the Cigarette Smoking Man added to his unease. Not that he thought that Jess would willingly sleep with Cancerman; she had told him she wouldn't be capable of the act. But the entity in control of her might. Or force her to commit other acts she found distasteful. Certain he would be unable to sleep without the terrifying dreams, Krycek got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. After briefly checking on a soundly sleeping Amanda, he walked downstairs, not willing to go back to the nightmares that were waiting.

And found he wasn't the only one with insomnia. Krycek raised his hand as he passed Skinner, who was calling someone on his cell phone, and then headed on to the kitchen. Lindy sat at the table, staring into a cup of hot chocolate. She looked up at someone sitting across from her at the table, her face solemn. "This is worse than when she was pregnant," she said. "I mean, we know where she is, but can't do anything about it."

"I know it's rough, Lindy," came Mulder's voice in response. "But hang in there. She's going to be okay."

"And Jess is very resourceful," Scully added. "She'll find a way to help us."

"I know," Lindy said. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"You've already done a lot, Lindy," Krycek said. He walked over to the table and sat down. "Why don't you go to bed. And before you protest," he added, cutting off Lindy as she opened her mouth. "You probably won't get anymore sleep than I have, but Jess will chew us both out if I let you stay up all night."

Lindy looked for a second like she was going to object anyway, but then stood up. "Okay. Wake me if you hear anything?" Lindy gave him a quick hug as she passed by.

"Of course." He watched as, to Scully and Mulder's murmured good nights, Lindy left the room and Skinner entered. Once he was sure the teen could not see him, Krycek let his shoulders slump and cradled his head in his hands. <I just said 'will' like I'm certain that she's going to be fine. I wish to God that I'm right.>

Skinner also sat down. "I just finished talking with Jess's uncle. He will see to it that we will be allowed onto the silo compound with supervision." He glanced at Krycek. "Can you handle that?"

The young man nodded, lifting his head. "But we have another problem. What do we do with the kids? Lindy could face this, but Amanda...," Krycek trailed off.

Mulder understood Krycek's frustration. Amanda needed to be watched over. Lindy, however capable, couldn't be left alone in this situation. That meant that either Skinner or Krycek had to stay behind. And neither man was truly willing to do so. The other option, which really was not one as far as all were concerned, was to leave Lindy and Amanda in the custody of Well Manicured Man's aides. Mulder could see no way to resolve the situation.

Scully finally broke the silence. "I think I might have a solution."

* * * * * * *

At the moment, Jess was strongly identifying with Meg's father from Madeline L'Engle's "A Wrinkle In Time." There was a duality to her perceptions that was driving her crazy. Although she could feel her physical body's motions and sensations, she could not control them. At the same time, below her "shoulders," her psychic body was no more able to move than if she had been encased in acrylic. But every so often, she could feel her responses at least stymying her possessor's actions. <I wish I could somehow tesser my way out of here. And somehow I don't think Charles Wallace will be showing up to rescue me.>

>Very amusing.< The voice wound its way to her ears from the mental darkness. >You have an amazingly well developed sense of humor for a creature so low on the evolutionary scale.<

Jess mentally took a deep breath. While her body's respiratory rate remained the same, her mind reacted as if there were a sudden influx of air. <Why are you doing this? If you had explained that you needed help, I would have been more than willing to aid you.>

>Of course,< came the bitter response. >Just like those humans who shot down my transport. 'So sorry, we'll fix it. And while we are, let us study you.' And forty years later, here I am still.< The voice then continued softly. >You have little reason to be loyal to humanity. We could be allies, you and I, and make humankind pay.<

<I was born human,> Jess thought back. <That is reason enough for me to be loyal.>

>Even though they hurt you?< The oilien decided to remind her of what she owed humanity...

...Pain. Dull ache at the back of her head from hitting the corner of the table, pressure where her boyfriend knelt on her legs, pinning her in place. "You little slut!" Jake's voice rasped. "You wouldn't leave me unless you were already fucking someone else. Well, I'll make sure he won't ever want to touch you again." Tearing of cloth and a sharp, stabbing pain in her breast...

...Tears falling down her cheeks as she confessed, lying in a hospital bed, what a thirteen year old thought was the truth. "Mom, Dad, it's my fault. If I hadn't asked Rachel if we could stay at the Boardwalk for another hour, we wouldn't have been in that accident. She'd still be alive." Cold stares her only answer, no offers of parental denial, support, or comfort...

...Anger erupting from beneath the surface, claws extending and aiming for the throat, only to be redirected last minute to score the fleshy pad of the cheek. The scent of blood, metallic and faintly sweet, below the scent of tobacco smoke. "To see her, all you had to do with me is what you are already doing with Krycek and Assistant Director Skinner. However, due to your unprovoked behavior, I withdraw the offer." Lava rage turning to ice fear at the thought of never holding her missing daughter...

...And the olien's voice smoothly encroaching on her memories. >Need I go on?<

Jess remained silent.

>Not convinced, I see.< The oilien's voice took on a dark tone. >If you would cooperate, I would not have to use him to get us to my ship. And this would probably not be necessary.<

Jess could sense a malignant amusement behind those words. <What would not be necessary?> She barely had time to respond before...

...Breathless screams. Limbs and lips entwining and exploring. Bodies tensing and relaxing as the final wave of pleasure crashed through them. Jess leaning down for a smoke flavored kiss. And her partner looking up at her admiringly before whispering in a sated voice, "You're very good..."

<No!>Jess whispered, horrified. She bowed her mental head, tears slipping from her eyes. <Why are you doing this? You have control of my body and can easily overcome what little resistance I can put up. There is no need for this.>

>Why?< She could sense the oilien regarding her thoughtfully, scanning her mind for an appropriate response. >What is it that Ariel said to Prospero when he had defeated his enemies?<

It had been a long time since she read The Tempest in college. Jess thought for several minutes before the answer floated into her consciousness. It was one of her favorite passages, even before she was Changed. Afterwards, she thought about it whenever she had a victim before her, begging for mercy. <Ariel says, "Your charm so strongly works 'em/That if you now beheld them your affections/Would become tender." Prospero asks, "Dost thou think so, spirit?" Ariel answers, "Mine would, sir, were I human.">

There was a dark, low chuckle. >And I am not.< There was a sense of the presence retreating, and Jess was alone in her mental cage again.

* * * * * * *

Amanda giggled in the older woman's arms. "What a little angel! What's her name?"

"Amanda," Krycek said, putting down the diaper bag. "Thanks for taking her on such short notice. We really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem." Margaret Scully said. "Dana said that it's an emergency."

"I need to be going," Krycek said. He bent down to kiss Amanda on her forehead. "Be good, little one."

"I'm sure she will be. Dana, Fox, can I speak with you for a moment?" Krycek stepped out into the night to join Skinner in the car. "Have I met him before?"

"I don't think so, Mom," Scully said.

"Dana, I am sure I know him from somewhere." Mrs. Scully was adamant. "Wasn't he at the hospital when Melissa died?"

<Oh shit!> Scully thought. She had completely forgotten that Krycek had been watching Melissa to make sure she would not survive to identify him. And she wasn't to certain that her mother would understand why she was now allied with him.

Mulder came to her rescue. "Agent Krycek was there, Mrs. Scully. But he can be trusted."

"You're certain, Fox?" Mrs. Scully remembered that Skinner had gone after Krycek, and that he had come later been found severely beaten.

"Yes," Mulder reassured. "And he has entrusted you with one of the most important things in his life, his daughter."

Mrs. Scully immediately put two and two together. "And the woman who you're searching for is her mother? Then go find her," she said when the pair nodded.

"Thanks, Mom," Scully said again. She gave Mrs. Scully a quick hug and exited the house with Mulder in tow. The both went to the car and got in. "I'm not sure I agree with Lindy staying at the house alone."

Skinner shook his head. "Someone needs to keep that area covered in case Jess somehow makes it back. And I don't think that she'd stay with your mother, she can't come along, and neither of us," he gestured to himself and Krycek, "are willing to stay behind. Now let's go bring her home."

* * * * * * *

The rest of the trip had proceeded without incident. The oilien had awakened the Smoking Man up shortly after the first light and waited impatiently outside the Seven Eleven as he bought coffee for his breakfast. Now they were pulling up to the manned gate of the compound. Jess kept the gun discretely tucked out of sight, but Cancerman was sure it was still pointed directly at him. "Make sure this goes smoothly," she growled as they pulled up to the checkpoint.

The guard walked up to the sedan and crisply saluted when he recognized the driver. "Your identification, please." Cancerman handed over a plain white card with a magnetic stripe on the back. Jess remained staring straight ahead, to all appearances bored by the proceedings. "And hers, sir?" the soldier requested respectfully.

Cancerman risked a glance at the oilien. Long experience with nonhuman races had taught him clues that had saved his life on occasion. Jess, although staring straight ahead, was readying for an attack, if he read the tension in her jaw and clenched fist correctly. "She is a protegee of mine," he said without hesitation. "I will vouch for her credentials and her behavior."

The guard frowned slightly. "Excuse me, sir." He took Cancerman's identity card back to the gate house put it through a reader. The guard began tapping keys and picked up the phone as he stared at the computer screen.

"This had better work," the oilien growled, staring at Cancerman. "I don't plan on being stopped so close to my goal." This was the make or break point. If the oilien suspected anything was amiss, he and the guard would be dead in a matter of seconds.

The guard returned, carrying two barcoded badges and the card. He gave them to the occupants of the car without a word and then raised the barrier. Cancerman put the car into gear and drove past. The oilien relaxed slightly and allowed a small smile to creep over her features as she clipped the badge to her tee shirt. "Well done," she purred.

Not acknowledging what she said, Cancerman drove further down the road towards the silos. To his consternation, there were five people standing beside their destination. Jess's body tensed and a hiss escaped her lips. "No." But Cancerman kept driving, eventually pulling up by the building.

The oilien responded by drawing her gun. Once the car had stopped, she gestured for the Cigarette Smoking Man to get out of the car in front of her. "Don't try to stop me!" Jess pointed the gun at Cancerman's head. "I will shoot him!"

"Why shoot him?" Mulder challenged. "Change and rip his throat out! Or fry him in a nuclear blast!"

The oilien paused for a fraction of a second too long, betraying it's weakness. "I don't because I choose not to."

"You mean you can't because Jess is stopping you," Krycek taunted, taking a few steps in front of Mulder. "For all your supposed superiority, four humans and four werewolves have outsmarted and outmaneuvered you."

The oilien snarled, tensing, fledgling fur erupting over her body. Shifting her aim to Krycek, she fired once. Krycek, sensing what was coming, dropped to the ground. But Mulder wasn't able to duck out of the way. Scully, in a true display of marksmanship, returned fire, literally shooting the gun out of Jess's hands.

The being howled in anger and pain. Twisting around, she bolted towards the silo. Krycek was the first to run after her, Changing and overtaking her in a few strides. Grabbing her arm, he dug his heels into the ground to halt her. Jess responded with a roar and a taloned slash that was turned into a roundhouse punch to the vulnerable point below the jaw. Winded, Krycek involuntarily let go and Changed back to a human, knocked off his feet by the force of her blow. Twisting and crouching, Jess lurched for the entrance of the silo and gained it before anyone could stop her.

Skinner was at Krycek's side instantly, helping the young man back to his feet. "I'll be fine," Krycek gasped out. "Help her!"

Skinner nodded and plunged into the silo, leaving Krycek in Mulder and Scully's care. He noted in the half darkness a pair of discarded shoes, flung against the wall. A few feet on was the torn remains of the t-shirt Jess had worn. A little further was what was left of her bra. He continued down the hallway, half crouched. The hallway curved to the right, blocking his view, but not his hearing. He could hear a pair of male screams and a crescendoing satanic growl that ended in a roar and a pair of sickening squelches.

And then dead silence.

After a few seconds Skinner heard a pounding noise, the sound of something hitting metal repeatedly. It was interspersed with a screeching noise, similar to fingernails on chalkboard. He cautiously traveled down the last few yards, staying close to the wall, and turned the corner, the metallic smell of blood first reaching him.

Even with the carnage he had seen in Vietnam and as a field agent, Skinner almost vomited at the gruesome sight. Two soldiers were on the ground, their bodies torn wide open from chin to pubic bone, blood and entrails splattering the walls. The pounding and screeching noise came from a huge, black figure vainly clawing at a steel door smeared with blood and marked 1013. He stared at the werewolf try to force the door off its hinges. But this creature wasn't Jess in her full lycanthropic mode, as if the entity couldn't access all her powers. The black fur was thin and mangy, in places, the head resembling the werewolf of the black and white movies instead of a real wolf. The long claws were not being wielded with their usual skill, and the paws were trembling with excitement, making it impossible for the door to be opened by conventional means. The creature was clearly frantic to get inside.

Swallowing hard, Skinner took a step forward, not trying to hide his presence and realizing that with his slowly growing abilities, he would be no match for Jess (even in her current state) in a fight. The werewolf froze for a split second, and then whirled around, her rat naked half tail swinging in counterbalance. Fresh blood dripped from her stubby muzzle as the jaws parted in a snarl. She started to charge forward, only to halt after two jerky steps. The werewolf hissed like a wet cat, pointed ears flat against the misshapen skull.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Skinner spoke gently. "Let me help." He watched as the muscles under the patchy pelt rippled and contracted in preparation to spring. Skinner wondered for a moment if another werewolf's claws and fangs were as deadly as silver. But Jess backed away a few steps. Being certain to stay out of striking distance of the twitching paws, Skinner edged over to the door. There were several sizable dents and gouges in it, but was otherwise intact. An electronic lock, the kind you slid magnetic striped cards through, was near the handle, all lights glowing red. Taking a deep breath, Skinner unclipped the badge he had been given when he came onto the site, and ran it through the reader.

The lights turned green and there was a hiss as the seal of the door was broken. Then there was the sound of many feet running towards them. Skinner felt the breath get knocked from his lungs as the furry form bolted past him and through the slowly opening doorway. He was slammed against the wall, and had started to slide to the ground when a pair of arms grabbed his shoulders. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into Krycek's green ones, fear of where he was dueling with fear of what had happened to Skinner and Jess. "I'm all right. She's in there," Skinner said, noting that Mulder, Scully, Cancerman and Well Manicured Man were part of the group. Mulder and Krycek went to either side of the door, guns ready. As they both whirled into the doorway, a gagging noise could be heard.

"You've got to see this," came Mulder's voice. He went inside. Krycek remained rooted to the spot, staring at the interior of the room where he had spent time imprisoned. Scully slid past him to see what was happening. They watched in horror as Jess, now human in shape, climbed up on top of the UFO, doubled over, and began retching. Her head lifted and she stared sightlessly forward, weeping tears of oil, before the gusher erupted from her mouth. Every conceivable opening in her body was oozing the fluid.

The procedure lasted for a few minutes, but seemingly went on for hours. Krycek cried for her and for himself, reliving his own memories. Eventually, Jess's body slid off the UFO, completely spent. Skinner walked to her and gently rolled her onto her back. Scully and Mulder came forward, snapping out of their shock to examine Jess. When Scully reached out and touched her wrist to check Jess's pulse, she reacted violently, flailing and screaming hoarsely and curling into a defensive ball. "Shhh," Krycek soothed, quickly moving to her side. "Easy, Jess. It's just us." He took Scully's hand and placed it near Jess's nose. The trembling woman took a few sobbing breaths. Only then did she allow Scully to check her vitals and make sure her breathing passages were clear.

Mulder, taking his cue from Krycek, also held his hand to Jess's nose before touching her. He gently drew his finger across the back of her hand. "It feels like the same oil as before."

Skinner unfolded the blanket he had brought with him. He turned his attention back to Jess, helping her sit up. Jess shivered and whimpered, vainly trying to wipe the oil off her skin. Skinner put the blanket around her shoulders. Jess grabbed one of the corners and began to scrub her face, rubbing her skin raw. "No, Jess," Krycek said, taking hold of her hands. "You'll only make it worse. Let's get you home and we can clean you up." Skinner helped Jess to her feet. She swayed for a moment before leaning heavily on him, eyes shut.

And throughout the whole scene, Cancerman watched, a remote, smoke breathing god, and made no move to aid nor hinder. Well Manicured Man, however, shouldered his way past them. Thumbing back Jess's eyelids, he stared long into her eyes. "It's completely out. There are medical people on the way."

Krycek glared at the men in black. It was obvious that Jess would need attention, but not necessarily the kind that the Consortium would give her. Skinner however, had no qualms about answering. "No thanks."

"Don't be a fool. She cannot travel in her current state," Well Manicured Man countered. "At least let me provide a place to stay." He looked at Krycek. "It will not be one of the labs. I can promise you this."

The others considered this momentarily. Well Manicured Man was right; Jess could not travel very far in her condition. "A hotel," Krycek grunted. "Our choice."

Jess's uncle nodded. He stood to one side, and signaled Cancerman to do the same. Krycek and Skinner guided Jess out of the room, through the blood spattered hallway, and out into the light of day.

* * * * * * *

In the same Motel Six Cancerman had spent the night in, Scully examined Jess. The woman's reflexes checked out fine, as did her pulse, her breathing, and every other autonomous body function. "Aside from being bone weary, she appears to be okay," Scully eventually pronounced.

Krycek helped Jess to her feet, and then scooped her into his arms. "Then let's get her cleaned up." He carried Jess into the bathroom. Skinner followed, carrying a plastic bag he had snagged from the trunk of the car. He began the water running as Krycek began stripping Jess, dropping the blanket and what was left of her ruined jeans and panties into the bag. The closer the piece of clothing was to her skin, the larger the oil stains grew . <Just the way it was with me,> Krycek thought with a shudder.

Jess was only partly conscious, her head lolling, Krycek supporting her full weight. "Hold her for a moment," Krycek said. Skinner supported the limp body as the other man took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Skinner guided her into the shower. He also stripped, but stayed outside the tub, so Jess got the full spray of water . Krycek held her upright as Skinner cleaned her off. <There's too much,> he thought as dark colored slime slipped off of her skin. <This couldn't have come from inside her.> But he knew it had, and what he was seeing was only a fraction of it.

Eventually the water running off of her body was clear. Krycek guided Jess out of the shower and to Skinner, who was waiting with a towel. He started wiping the exhausted woman down as Krycek stepped back into the shower to clean off the oil that had gotten on him while he was holding Jess. Skinner gently toweled the moisture off of Jess's body and then led her back to the bedroom, which Mulder and Scully had discretely vacated. Finding a long gown, he eased it over her head. Jess seemed to come to enough to help, working her arms into the sleeves. Skinner then tucked her into the bed. Jess sighed, asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. A tear slipped from under Jess's closed eyelids. Skinner reached out and caught it, rubbing the substance between his thumb and finger, a worried look crossing his features when he realized how oily the tear was.

He sensed more than heard Krycek step up beside him. "The self aware part of it's out of her system but she's still going to be extruding that stuff for a couple of days, at least." As if thinking about what he had just said, Krycek paused. Then the young man began to tremble.

<He knows that from experience.> Skinner pulled Krycek into a protective embrace, running one square palm up and down the other man's spine. Krycek sighed deeply and leaned into the hug, still trembling. "You're as tired as she is, Alex," Skinner whispered. "Get into bed. I'll debrief everyone."

"And me?" Krycek mumbled, with a weak thrust of his groin. "I'll put some on so you can take them off."

"After you get some sleep, boy," Skinner promised. He guided the young man into the bed. Krycek crawled in between the sheets and wrapped himself around Jess's body. She made a soft noise and nestled into Krycek's arms. Skinner's heart ached when he looked at them, both bruised and battered by this experience.

He grabbed his jeans and shirt and pulled them back on before going out to the Mulder and Scully. "They're both asleep."

Scully looked up from where she was examining Mulder's shoulder. "She's probably going to be asleep for at least 24 hours. She shouldn't be moved before then."

Skinner registered for the first time that Mulder had possibly been shot. "Agent Mulder, how is your shoulder?"

Mulder grinned, and then winced. "I've been worse. In fact, she's," he nodded his head towards Scully, "done worse."

"The bullet just grazed his bicep," Scully said. "It came so close it scorched, but didn't break the skin." She paused for a moment. "How is Jess?"

Skinner's reply summed up all of their feelings on the situation. "I don't know, and I have a feeling we won't know until she wakes up."

* * * * * * *

Jess opened her eyes, not recognizing where she was. <Why am I in a motel?> she wondered looking at the bland furnishings in the room. Shakily, she rose from the bed and staggered into the bathroom. After performing the basic biological functions she did every morning, she went to the sink, gripping the porcelain sides. <I'm as weak as a kitten,> she thought, staring down the drain, slightly dizzy. Jess glanced up and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Only it wasn't her image she saw, but the stranger who accosted her in her home, ice blue eyes morphing into inky black...

Jess shrieked and picked up the nearest item she could lay hands on, a sample sized shampoo bottle. She threw it against the mirror, meaning to shatter it, to drive the image from her mind. But the bottle was too light and bounced off the glass without damaging it. Now screaming in blind panic, she began beating her hands against the mirror.

"Jess! Stop it!" rang out a voice harshly. Hands grabbed her shoulders to spin her around, and then shifted their grip to her wrists. She found herself staring into Krycek's jade eyes. Reflexively, she snapped hers shut, instinctively trying to protect herself from reinfestation by the Oil. "It's okay, Jess. You're safe," he said more softly. Jess bit her lip, trembling before collapsing against his chest and beginning to cry. Krycek wrapped her in his arms, rocking her gently. "You've been asleep for two days." Krycek gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "God, Jess, it felt like two years." He kissed the crown of her head.

Jess's sobs eventually subsided and Krycek guided her back to the bed. "Where the hell are we?" she asked in a raw voice.

"North Dakota," was the reply. Jess didn't seem to grasp the full significance of the location, and Krycek didn't want to push her yet. "Get back in bed. You still have some healing to do."

"Don't want to sleep," she protested, sounding like an eight year old pleading to stay up after bedtime. "Tell me what happened," she rasped as he laid her down and pulled the covers over her body.

Krycek sat down on the bed and Jess snuggled into his lap. He brushed her bangs off of her forehead. "You were infected with the Black Oil. Yes, Jess," he said when she shifted to stare at him, her eyes questioning. Inwardly, he was relieved that now she would look into his eyes. "The same alien intelligence that possessed me."

Jess blinked, clearly turning that fact around inside her head. "I remember someone at the door..." Her eyes widened and she inhaled with a hiss of horror. "Amanda! Did I..."

He silenced her fears with a brush of lips across her forehead. "You did nothing to her. She's perfectly well and with Dana's mother."

"I could have killed her," Jess whispered, horrified by the thought to the point of trembling. "I could have killed you."

Krycek shook his head as he reclined on the bed. "No. It wasn't you. There were deaths, but the alien, not you, is responsible for that." Jess seemed to consider what he said and closed her eyes. Except for an occasional full body shiver, she was now still. Her cheek rested on his shoulder, lips brushing his neck. Krycek stroked her back slowly, soothing and reassuring her without words.

Scully poked her head inside the door. "Alex," she admonished as she stepped inside. "You were supposed to tell me when she woke up."

"She just did," Krycek protested as Jess sat up.

Scully made an exasperated noise and crouched down to Jess's level. She held up her index finger in front of the young woman. "Track my finger," she said and started to move it around Jess's head. Brown eyes followed its path with no effort. "What day is it, Jess?"

Jess answered the question promptly, but Krycek noticed she didn't look Scully in the eyes. "Um, I'm not sure. Alex said I was asleep for two days, so it's at least Wednesday."

"It's Friday. You were in an altered state of consciousness for two before you passed out." Scully held up all her digits on her left hand except for her pinkie. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Jess's brow furrowed. "I forget. Do you count the thumb as a finger?"

Scully straightened up, relieved at Jess's unorthodox, but thoughtful question. "You're fine. I want you to rest as much as possible for the next few days. But first you need to eat. How does soup sound?"

"Good," she rasped. Scully nodded and went out the door. Krycek piled the pillows up behind Jess so she could lean against them and still be upright as she ate. But before Scully returned, another person had arrived in the room above to check on Jess through a spy camera.

* * * * * * *

It was rare for him to be seen at a place not of his choosing. You came to him inadvertently on your part, or were summoned and responded with all due alacrity. All aspects of the Project needed at least his tactic approval to go forward. But this kind of personal scrutiny was far from the norm.

The Senior Elder looked over Cancerman and Well Manicured Man before turning back to the television screen. "She is to make a full recovery?"

Cancerman nodded once. "It appears so. Her first response upon waking was to fight, not to flee. We will monitor her mental state closely, but she appears to be on the mend. As to who infected her, I have not been able to determine that exactly."

Well Manicured Man frowned. "What do you mean 'exactly'?"

The Elder scowled at Well Manicured Man speaking out of turn, but gestured for Cancerman to continue. "An analysis of the waste oil extruded revealed traces of minerals. They were a perfect match to the sample from the Tunguska region."

"Then there is a Cold War connection." The Senior Elder again considered Jess on screen for several moments. "What of the pups?"

"Neither one was infected," Cancerman replied immediately. "And they were unharmed throughout the ordeal."

"Is the younger one in our possession?"

"No," said Well Manicured Man. After a split second hesitation, he amended his statement. "We should leave her to Leahs's and Krycek's custody, to maintain the little goodwill that I have cultivated."

"Very well. We will be perform the extraction within six months as scheduled. Until then, they are to be left alone."

Well Manicured Man nodded his acknowledgement of the order. He stood there for several moments before leaving the room. Then within two minutes, he appeared in the hotel room, checking in on Jess.

The Elder waited until Well Manicured Man had been on screen for several seconds. "Your superior seems extremely concerned about his niece."

Cancerman nodded his head once, indicating that he had noticed.

"He still believes that she can become a Member." The Elder turned slightly to keep one eye on the screen and one eye on the Cigarette Smoking Man. "You are familiar with her history. Can it be done?"

"It may be possible." Cancerman paused to remove a fresh cigarette from his pocket. "But highly doubtful."

"Then her only use is as a test subject." The unspoken corollary to that statement was clear. Once the test was over, she would have no use.

* * * * * * *

"I don't remember much," Jess said. She clasped the cup of hot chocolate in her hands like a lifeline. "And what I do remember, I want to forget."

They were the only ones in the living room at the moment. Krycek was checking on Amanda down for the third time that night and Lindy had gone to bed about half an hour ago. Skinner gently placed a hand on hers. "Come on, let's go to bed." He bit back a sigh when Jess pulled away as if she had been burned. He had, despite all common sense, spent every night of the past week with her and Krycek, needing to be a part of their healing. He was certain now that rumors were spreading from Mulder's basement office to the Attorney General's that he and Jess were having an affair, and probably someone would soon connect the fact that Jess had been, and probably still was, Krycek's lover. Most likely in a short time, his career would be over. But that didn't matter. What was important was that two people he loved were hurting, and needed to heal.

Krycek was actually doing better than Jess was. He still had moments of terror, caught up in a memory or recognizing one of Jess's reactions as one he once had. But he had faced this enemy before, knew its powers, and its limits, and remembered that the terror did fade over time. Jess, however, didn't want to be touched, or even looked at for over a minute by anyone other than Krycek. She maintained a normal facade, but was far from her normal self. Her eyes were perpetually downcast, her movements those of a frightened mouse instead of a confident alpha female werewolf. There would be times where she seemed about to break out of the cocoon of nightmarish memories, but then she would slip back in, wrapped up tighter than before.

And it was difficult to spend the night with her, no matter how much Skinner wanted to do. If she was touched unexpectedly, she pulled away as if electrocuted. The first night, hoping to encourage her to join in, Krycek and he indulged in some foreplay, whispering between their moans how and where they wanted Jess to touch them. Jess, however, climbed out of the bed, dragging a blanket behind her like a three year old, to spend the night sleepless on the couch. That, to say the least, killed the mood. The second night, she retreated only as far as the chair beside the dresser/vanity, staring at the wall, and climbed back into bed when they were finished. The third night was also partially spent on the chair, where she watched, much as she had done the first time Skinner and Krycek had sex. Afterwards, she had fallen asleep, back to them, only to awaken at two am screaming from nightmares she refused to discuss.

And the rest of the week had passed that way, Jess becoming more comfortable a step at a time, although her nightmares showed no sign of decreasing. After the third night, she told them what Krycek had guessed, that the oilien had probed her memories and replayed several sexual ones. She wouldn't go into specifics, but both Skinner and Krycek thought they had to do with the time she was raped or had to do with her time alone with Cancerman.

Jess docilely followed Skinner up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Jess grabbed a t-shirt and pair of leggings and disappeared into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Skinner was still dressed. Walking over to her, Skinner gently pressed his lips her forehead, giving her time to back away. Jess accepted this token of affection and even leaned into it slightly. "I'm going to take a shower." Jess nodded and Skinner kissed her forehead again and then went into the bathroom.

Jess sighed and climbed into the middle of their bed. She stretched out on her stomach and folded her arms under her head. She fell into a wary doze until Krycek came into the room, stripped to his shorts, and laid down beside her. He placed a hand gently onto her back. She twitched, but made no other move. "Alex?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Jess?"

"How do you deal with it? The memories of what you did while you were under the control the Oil."

Krycek began moving his hand around her back in small, comforting circles. "I try not to think about it. And when I do have to, I remind myself that it was the Black Cancer, not me." <And, if I can, I have wild sex with you or Walter to ground me in the present,> he thought, but did not think it would be wise to say.

"I have these... images," Jess began hesitantly. Her voice grew troubled, and she would not look at Krycek. "Of me and the Smoking Man, together... sexually." Now she started to tremble. "And I have no idea if they are true memories or false images the Cancer was using to torment me."

Krycek gently turned her head to face him. "Look at me," he said softly. Her eyes slowly slid to meet his. "If it happened, it wasn't your fault. It doesn't change how I feel about you. And I'm sure Walter feels the same way." He kissed her soft brown hair, her sad brown eyes, and lightly on her pale lips.

Jess said nothing more, but curled up onto her side, nose pressed into his chest. Her breathing evened out and slowed as she fell asleep. Krycek put an arm over her and allowed his mind to wander. Now Jess's nightmares and hesitation about sex made sense.

He heard the water shut off, and a few minutes later Skinner stepped back into the room. "Did you find out anything?" he asked, leaning down to kiss Krycek's temple.

Krycek twisted so he could brush his lips against Skinner's cheek. "It's just what we thought." He brushed Jess's hair back from her head. "She should be okay, but it will just take some time. Let's talk more in the morning."

Skinner nodded and got in bed on the other side of Jess. Krycek gave a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. Skinner, though, found he was not quite ready to fall asleep. After a half hour of just watching the pair, he reached out and softly stroked first Jess's and then Krycek's hair, petting them in turns the way he would Lindy's cat Patches. Both were definitely asleep now, Jess wedged between their bodies, almost curled into a fetal position, but still with them. Krycek's words earlier echoed through his mind, and he prayed that they would prove true. "She should be okay, but it will just take some time." 

 

* * *

 

With the exception of Jess, they belong to the Great Surfer Dude who delights in tormenting us by making us wait until November for season premieres.  
Thanks to TJ for help with the title and my usual suspects for the beta reading.  
Rated NC17 for M/(withheld) See end of story for specifics  
Synopsis - Skinner gets an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Loup Garou XV - Femme Fatale  
by Shael ()  
http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm

* * * * * * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and AD Walter Skinner was alone in his apartment. Or at least he was until there was a knock on the door. He looked out the spyhole before opening it to his visitor. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, surprised to see one of his lovers patiently waiting to be let in.

A bright smile and a saucy walk brought the visitor into the apartment. "I was going through the closet and this outfit just screamed 'Wear me!' I put it on and thought you might like to see it. Well, what do you think?" The phrase was accompanied with a coquettish twirl.

Skinner eyed his lover appreciatively. The short pleated black skirt only emphasized the bare, long legs (just shaved, he noted with approval), slim hips and tight ass that were being flaunted for him. The white blouse was the sheerest Jess had, one she joked about being able to drink tea through without changing the taste. Six inch black stiletto heels completed the outfit. "How did you make it through the streets without getting jumped?"

The answer was accompanied by a slow smile and dip of overlong eyelashes. "A very long trench coat." The voice became teasing. "And why aren't you jumping me right now?"

"Good question." Skinner sat down on the couch and patted the cushion beside him. His lover sauntered over, skirt swishing provocatively from side to side. As soon as they settled, Skinner wrapped his arms around shoulders and waist and moved in close for a kiss. He met lips already parted; a tongue darted into his mouth before he was prepared.

Skinner moaned. This is what had addicted him - the heat, the wetness, the intensity. And that intensity was being put to very good use at the moment - biting his lips, grazing his jaw line, tugging his earlobe. He didn't know if it had to do with lycanthropy, but every time he made love to either of the werewolves, even after his Change, Skinner felt that the intensity would devour him the way a starving wolf devoured a fat rabbit.

Skinner pulled the supple body across his lap, making sure his erection ground against the crease where thigh met groin. The body in his arms arched, neck stretching, inviting to be nipped. Skinner did so, fingers fumbling at the buttons of the blouse. Impatient, he grabbed two fist fulls of fabric and pulled. A ripping noise, a few buttons flying and the blouse was in two pieces on the floor.

His lover pushed back. "You'll pay for that," a sex-coated voice intoned. Two hands pressed him back against the cushions before caressing his nipples through his shirt. These hands were far more steady than his as Skinner's shirt was teased open button by button. And when those kiss-redden lips and bright eyes broke contact only to refocus on his erect nipples, Skinner almost howled. His hips began to move independently of his mind, not that his mind had any great objections.

Apparently that was the sign to proceed a step further. Those hands deftly moved down to his fly and swiftly exposed his cock. Those wonderful hands wrapped themselves around the stiff shaft and began to pump. Skinner let his head loll from the sensation. "How do you want it?" he rasped out.

"Up my ass." Three simple words. Just three simple words that had the effect of hardening Skinner more than he thought possible. A bottle of lube had materialized from nowhere on the side table and he grabbed it.

After squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, the next order of business was to get the lube up the offered orifice. His lover lifted from the knees, grabbing Skinner's shoulders for support. <Damn,> Skinner thought as he lifted the skirt. <I should have pulled the panties off before slicking... hello!> Skinner grinned up at his lover. "Forget something?" he asked, enjoying the glide the skirt's fabric against the back of his hand and the caress of bare flesh against his palm.

A quick kiss was dropped against Skinner's forehead. "Didn't want to waste any tim...ah!" The grunt punctuated where two blunt fingers breached the anal sphincter. A few agonizingly slow strokes had the body Skinner was holding thrashing and begging wordlessly for more. And then more was given.

The feeling of the skirt brushing his bare stomach was a novel sensation. His hand moved under the fabric without conscious thought, adding to the mutual pleasure. When one would be close to the brink, the other would stop and then start again. But eventually Skinner gave up on holding back and clamped iron hands on his lover's waist, holding the thrashing body in place as he came. And the feeling of hot semen spurting was enough for his partner to also let go.

Eventually, the body above Skinner lost it's rigidness and slumped bonelessly across his torso. After a few seconds in that position, his lover shifted, slid off Skinner, and nestled in the crook of his arm. With a sigh of contentment, the stilettos were toed off. "You have no idea how much it hurts to walk in those damn shoes."

One shapely leg was thrown over Skinner's. "Miss Manners always says that a lady keeps her legs together while wearing a skirt," Skinner commented.

"I'm no lady," was the lazy response. A bare foot now caressed the inside of Skinner's calf, causing the AD to shiver. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmmmm..." Skinner rumbled as he nodded. "There's just one problem."

"Problem?" An eyebrow arched inquiringly in his direction.

Skinner's eyes sparkled with amusement, a sight all too rarely seen. "Alex, don't you think that Jess is going to be pissed off that we ruined her favorite blouse and stained her new skirt?"

* * * * * * *

NC17 for M/M sex 

 

* * *

 

All characters in this story are copywrited to me.  
Authors Note: This story is meant to fit into the history of the other Loup Garou stories. Since there are no X-File characters in it, I opt only to have it on my webpage. Check with me before archiving elsewhere.

* * *

Loup Garou XVI - Poetic Justice  
By Shael ()  
http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm  
Rated NC17 for violence

* * * * * * *

Frank Kiote sat by the swimming pool of the hotel, eying his next target. The woman, swimming laps in the clear blue water, was a striking beauty, Or she could be if she took the time and effort - dark, short hair, almost black eyes, extremely fair skin, and a short but thin body that advertised a healthy lifestyle. Nothing at all like his last date.

Frank shook his head at the memory. The tall, leggy blonde, (<What was her name?>) had been too easy a conquest. A few drinks, some sweet nothings in her delicate ear, and the bimbo had been practically throwing herself at him. He enjoyed the pursuit of his prey almost as much as the ecstasy of the capture. Although it had been fun when Amy (<Yeah, that's her name,>) finally realized that it wasn't just sex he was after, just as all women realized when it was too late.

Frank returned his attention to the pool. The woman had pulled herself out of the water and began toweling herself off. His eyes slid over the form in a black one piece bathing suit that revealed everything, yet showed nothing. She walked past him to pick up her room key on the table next to his smiling slightly, her eyes sliding over his body. Women tended to find his sandy blonde hair and well muscled body irresistible, and obviously this one was no exception. "Gotcha," he said when she was out of hearing. He didn't know her name yet, and probably would forget it by this weekend, but that was irrelevant. He would have her and some fun, soon enough.

* * * * * * *

The next time Frank spotted the woman, she was sitting outside alone on the bench. Her nose was buried in an Anne Rice novel, oblivious to the world around her. Frank sat down on the bench on the other side of the path, on a slight diagonal. He picked up the the newspaper he had brought along and began to 'read' it, watching her over the edge of the page. They both sat there for several minutes, until the alarm on the woman's digital watch went off. She looked up from under long, silky eyelashes to see if he was watching. Shutting off the offending beeping, she looked at the time, picked up her purse and left, leaving her book behind.

<Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought.> At this point in his pursuits, Frank had at least struck up a conversation. Usually he had the woman's name and phone number by now. Patience was not one of his virtues. Frank had always seen himself as the word his last name sounded like, the coyote, the trickster. He also saw himself as a sly carnivore who took pleasure in wooing, winning, and then killing his lovers. But once he had them, there was no challenge anymore. Frank got tired quickly of his new plaything, and since he never liked to share as a child, why not kill and be done with it. It saved him the trouble of having to deal with those messy emotional breakups. Besides, there was something fascinating about feeling the life ebb from such a beautiful body... .

He looked at where she had been sitting. <Hmm. She left her book behind.> Frank got up and sat on the other bench. He picked up the dog eared copy of The Queen of the Damned. <What do we have here?> On the inside cover was her name scrawled in loose handwriting. <Jessica Leahs,> he read. <What a lovely name. I'll just turn this in at the front desk with a note, and I bet she calls me within a day.> Jessica was obviously a sly little flirt. He had seen the look she had given him before leaving, shyness overcoming her desire. She hadn't forgotten her book, but had left it on purpose for him to find. <We'll meet soon, my beauty.>

* * * * * * *

"Thank you for returning my book," the soft alto voice said. "I was sure I had lost it for good."

Frank gave the woman across the table for two his most winning smile. "Miss Leahs, it was a pleasure to do so."

"Please, call me Jess. Whenever I hear Miss Leahs, I look around for my mother."

She blushed a bit and bent her head demurely, brown eyes peering through a thick curtain of lashes. Frank was certain that she wasn't wearing mascara, that her lashes were naturally long. "I will, but only if you call me Frank."

They were having dinner together in the hotel restaurant. They talked about everything and nothing as people tend to do on a first date. Frank found himself itching to hurry things along to what could only be their natural conclusion. He bit his tongue three separate times, stopping himself from suggesting they go upstairs. <Play it slow,> he reminded himself. <Act the perfect gentleman and she'll be eating out of your hand.>

Despite his caution, Jess was looking increasingly nervous. Her eyes would look into his and then dart away like a restless sparrow's. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go," she said nervously.

"Why?" Frank asked. "Am I scaring you off?"

"Yes! No! I mean...," she trailed off. "My last relationship left me pretty hurt. I met someone, would have followed him to the ends of the earth, and he just up and left me." Her dark eyes connected for his for the first time the whole evening. "I'm not sure I can handle the idea of being vulnerable like that yet."

<Damaged goods,> Frank thought. That made it so much easier for him. Women who were hurting, and knew it, tended to fall for his brand of seduction a lot easier. <Let her think she's in control.> "Listen, I want to get to know you better before we plan any trips to the ends of the earth. You set the pace."

"Okay." Jess still looked uncertain, but she didn't bolt from the table, yet.

Frank decided it was time to reel her in. "Listen, why don't we go up to my room. We can talk there without any distractions. And whatever happens, well, it happens."

Jess studied him for a moment, thinking with lips pursed slightly. "I think I'd like that," she said softly.

* * * * * * *

Frank was pleased with himself. After three hours of the most gentle seduction he had ever waged, he had managed to get Jess undressed and into the bed. His hunger was rising, with each kiss inflaming it further.

He pulled his body away from hers slightly, testing her. Jess blindly squirmed forward a bit, searching. Frank smiled to himself. <It's time.> "Jessica," he whispered in her ear. "I know the last man you were with treated you badly. I want to make up for that. Let me make love to you."

Jess pulled away from him suddenly. Frank watched as she got out of the bed and walked to the window. Pulling the curtain aside, she stood in a rectangle of spilled moonlight, her back facing him. "Before we do this, there is something you should know." Jess's voice had taken on a soft growl that aroused Frank even more.

"What is it?" Frank asked softly. <Does her hair look longer? No, it's a trick of the full moon's light,> he thought, staring at her.

Jess's voice changed from rough silk to diamond ice. "Amy Schroeder was my friend. And," she said, turning to face Frank. "A mere coyote is no match for a werewolf."

Frank watched in horror as his prey Changed. Fur erupted from every follicle of her body. The snout pushed out, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Pointed ears swept flat against a canine skull as she growled and leapt. In that moment, Frank Kiote realized that he had not been stalking Jessica Leahs, she had been stalking him.

The beast landed square on Frank's chest, knocking the wind from him. She used one paw to slap his mouth shut, making him bite his tongue. As he tasted the metallic tang of blood, the other paw's talons unsheathed even further and traced a line from his abdomen to his groin, leaving a long red welt. The werewolf's grinning face was the last thing he saw before the wave of pain radiating from  
between his legs caused him to pass out.

* * * * * * *

Jess, with her luggage beside her, sat reading the paper in the lobby of the hotel the next morning. She was listening to the two desk clerks discuss the discovery made early this morning.

"Did you hear him raving as the paramedics bring him out?" said the first clerk.

"Yeah," the second one replied. "All about werewolves and vengeance, screaming about how he killed so many women."

"What a psycho. I mean, imagine it. Committing all those murders and then castrating yourself out of guilt."

"He was one *sick* puppy."

<"Sick puppy" doesn't even begin to cover it,> Jess thought, smiling grimly behind the paper. The butcher knife that had been found had only Frank's blood and prints on it. She had made certain of it. The police had given her a call as a matter of routine duty, but did not attach any credence to Frank's wild ranting about her. Jess sighed and waited patiently for her cab to arrive. She was going home and was satisfied with the outcome, but not truly happy. No matter what she did to Frank Kiote, Amy would still be dead. But she could leave with a clean conscience.

Justice had been served. 

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer - Fox Mulder (mentioned in passing) is the property of TenThirteen Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. Jessica Leahs and Lindy are copyrighted to me. Please do not archive without my prior permission.

* * *

Loup Garou XVII - Companion  
By Shael ()  
http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm

* * * * * * *

She sat in her apartment. The San Jose Evening News was on, reporting about the latest in a series of odd murders. Three young men had been found with their throats slashed open. Theory had it that there was a vicious stray dog or coyote on the loose.

Jessica Leahs knew better.

<Damn!> she thought, slamming a fist into her other had out of frustration. <Another one dead, and I can't get a fucking clue as to where he's hiding.> Her frustration was written in the tense pose of her body. Jess wanted to find this particular murderer badly. So did the police. That was what she was afraid of, the police finding the killer before she did. <Okay, the last murder victim was a john about to commit a crime. That fits in with the others. And with what I did.> All three of the men murdered had picked up a prostitute, and were about to rob/rape/murder their hired date. It was a pattern Jess knew from personal experience. Not that Jess had ever been a prostitute. Or even in law enforcement. No, she had killed lawbreakers under similar circumstances.

After she became a werewolf.

And these killings had the exact same flavor that hers did. One or two witnesses seeing what they thought was a dog. The animal intent on the person about to cause harm. And the lack of mercy to the target, but going out of the way not to so much as scratch the innocent observer. It was her former pattern to a tee. But once she had become aware of the fact that she was more than human, she stopped killing. That didn't mean she wasn't violent on occasion and did not seek vengeance when she felt she was wronged. She just didn't intentionally kill indiscriminately any longer.

She wanted to find this person. In the six years that had passed since that first night, Jess had never found another werewolf. She wanted a friend that was like her desperately. And in the last three months, she first dared to hope that she would find another. <Is it too much to ask for?> Jess thought tiredly. And she was tired - tired of always having to watch her back, tired of not having anyone to talk to, tired of being lonely. She wanted someone she could talk to about how to keep her claws from blunting when she walked on cement, if it was normal to crave raw steak as the full moon neared, if all werewolves had the capability to read minds. She had so many questions, but no one who could answer them.

She couldn't, wouldn't take the chance of revealing herself to a human. Never again. She had sworn that to herself after Mulder. The only exception had been her brother, and even he had a hard time with believing, until she had shown him. <Damn it, Mulder,> she thought with a sigh. <Why couldn't things have worked out differently?> Jess remembered her old boyfriend with fondness. And he knew what she was. But the fact that Mulder had suspected what Jess was, but never told her, and had been angry at the fact that she didn't divulge her secret until she had no choice had been what finally driven them apart.

Jess shook her head. <No self pity, girl. If you keep this up, you'll be too depressed to concentrate, and there go your plans to go running tonight.> Jess had been delighted to find that with enough concentration, she could will and control the Change. At first, it had involved staring hard at a necklace charm she wore, a small locket. If she poured out all her concentration, she could initiate the Change. But she had pushed and trained herself to not lean on the crutch her locket provided. Almost anytime she wanted to do something as a wolf, she just thought hard and she was on all fours in no time. She was getting good enough to halt mid-transformation, making herself something that looked a lot like female version of Lon Chaney Jr's werewolf. And, if she tried hard enough, she could keep from transforming on a full moon night, although it was mental torture to do so.

The psychic capability had surprised her even more. It had been an accident the first time she had read her brother's mind. But she could, to some extent, impose her will on a weak mind, but it left her feeling tired and drained emotionally and physically. Frightened by the moral implications of her ability, she only used the talent when absolutely necessary.

Jess clicked off the television and looked out the window to watch the sun set. It was handy to have a ground floor apartment, even if renting it was a little expensive. Her landlord was baffled as to why she wanted to stay in that ground floor when three flights up there were empty apartments that had twice as much room for only a few hundred a month more. She had thought about it, but being on the ground made it easier to slip in and out unobserved. <I'd better take a nap,> Jess yawned. Although she had incredible strength and stamina, she still needed to rest regularly to keep herself at her peak. She curled up on the couch, pulling her legs up to her stomach like a puppy curling up beside its mother, and was asleep in no time.

* * * * * * *

Five hours later found Jess running on all fours through the city streets. Her solid black coat was almost impossible to distinguish from the night. Normally when she went out running, she would hunt for small game - rats, squirrels, opossums, and the occasional deer that wandered down from the Santa Cruz mountains. Dogs she avoided hunting, feeling it would be killing a mentally handicapped cousins. She had a soft spot for cats, so they were avoided also.

But tonight she had other plans. <I'll check out where they found the latest body.> It had been found on the outskirts of town near a local make out spot, with the car beside it. The hooker had been crying hysterically, babbling some story about a killer dog. She was still under suicide watch at Valley Medical Center.

Jess found the area with little problem. It was stilled isolated by the police tape, even though the car had been towed and all the forensic evidence collected. Ducking under the yellow tape, she began sniffing around. Her ears pricked forward and she whimpered in excitement. <Yes!> There was another scent here, a female one similar to her own, an indescribable blend of human and canine. And it was only a few minutes old. She started to trace it. It led through an open field towards a construction site. A shed stood at the far end, and its door was ajar.

<Easy now,> she cautioned herself. Jess started to stalk forward, crawling low to the ground. <Just because you have friendly intentions doesn't mean that she will.> She was so focused on the shed that she didn't hear the stealthy steps coming up behind her.

A sudden snarling weight dropped onto her back, sharp claws digging through the thick fur to scratch the skin. With a bark of surprise, Jess bucked and threw her attacker off before the attacker could clamp her jaws on Jess's throat. Quick as lightening, she pounced and got her first good look the creature she was hunting.

The fur under her black paws was a blond gold. She had pinned her quarry easily, because it had the appearance of a small female wolf cub. Blue eyes looked at her in terror. The little one twisted beneath her, making a game attempt to bite her leg.

/None of that,/ Jess barked, slapping her paw against the young one's muzzle, clamping the jaws shut. /Promise to behave, and I'll let you back up./

/I'll behave,/ the youngling growled sullenly. Jess lifted her paws and backed off a few paces. The cub bolted. Jess jumped after her, shifting slightly so her forepaws became more hand like.

/Gotcha!/ Jess grabbed the nape of the fleeing wolf. The young one twisted, still trying to break free. /Now, you're gonna talk to me if you want to or not!/ Up on her hind legs, she dragged her captive back to the shed. Jess stepped inside and shut the door. She sat against it. The little one backed into the corner in terror. Jess softened, thinking about how she must appear to this wolf-child. <Poor thing's probably terrified of me.> /My name's Jess. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?/

The small werewolf ducked under a blanket and Changed into a human. A small blond head poked out from under the blanket. She looked no more than eight years old. "My name's Lindy," she said, eying Jess cautiously.

Jess grabbed the other blanket and allowed herself to transform back to human. "Okay, Lindy, that's a good start," she said wrapping it around herself. "How did you become like me?"

"My john did it," was the simple reply.

"You're john?" Jess only knew of this as a term for a prostitute's customer.

"Yeah," Lindy answered. "I cost him three thousand bucks," she said with a trace of pride.

"Oh. My. God." Jess shivered violently. A quick mind probe confirmed what she had guessed. The child had only a few vague memories of her mother, and none of her father. Lindy had been sold into slavery by a drug addicted "uncle" after using her for his own pleasure. And the buyer had been a strange one, a werewolf pedophile. To make Lindy fit his fetish even more, he had Changed her before molesting her. "Where can I find that the son of a bitch?" Jess was ready to hunt the bastard to the ends of the earth if she had to. She wasn't about to let this creep go unpunished. And this time, she would break her rule about not killing her victims.

"He's dead." Lindy's voice took on the tone of a street wise hooker. "I stabbed him with a big silver sword he had. He was real rich." Her voice changed to that of a hurt child. "And real mean."

The last piece of the puzzle fell into place, the motive for the murders becoming clear to Jess. "Like those men were gonna be mean to those women?" she asked quietly.

Lindy nodded and started to cry. Despite the tough image she projected, the murders she committed, Lindy was only a small child. And Jess's gentle questions hurt her in ways she did not have the life experience to describe.

"Aw, sweetheart," Her heart went out to the child. And she understood, having been a rape survivor herself. Jess scooted over beside Lindy. She put her arm around Lindy protectively. Lindy leaned into her, sniffling. "Listen, you were right trying to help those women. But we can't just kill anyone who hurts us. They sometimes have to be judged by their own kind, just like you judged the sick man who hurt you. Listen, why don't you come home with me..."

Lindy pulled away, the streetwise mask falling into place. "No thanks. I'm okay on my own. I don't need another john, or a pimp."

"Sweet mother of God, girl! Not for that!" Jess was nauseated by the thought. Obviously, Lindy would have to be won over. Jess decided to try a different tactic. "It's gotta be lonely out here. I know I am at my place. No one to howl at the moon with." she concentrated on making her next words as neutral as possible. "You can come home with me, and if you don't like it, leave."

"I don't know...." Lindy sounded doubtful, but then stomach growled.

Jess smiled. "Listen, rule number one. Never make a decision on an empty belly. Let's go to my place and get something to eat."

Hunger won out over fear. "Okay," Lindy said. And with that, she Changed. Jess watched fascinated. She had never seen another werewolf go through the transformation. And it was similar to her process. First the hair appeared and grew longer, covering pale skin. The knees folded over to form hocks and hind legs. Her nose turned black and the muzzle pushed out, white fangs gleaming. The golden puppy stood in front of Jess again.

Jess looked at Lindy and a wave of doubt hit her. She had just offered to be a mother to this little girl-wolf when she didn't know the first thing about parenting. She knew she couldn't rely on her mother's bad example. <Hell, do I know what I'm in for?> she thought as she Changed. But she didn't let any of her doubt seep into her voice. /Ready to go?/ Jess barked.

/Yeah,/ the Lindy yipped back. She was excited at the prospect of having dinner and a warm place to sleep for once. And despite her street bred skepticism, she sensed that Jess was someone she could trust.

Her excitement was infectious. /Well, here we go! Race ya!/ Jess sped off, Lindy a pace or two behind. They ran off together into the velvety darkness. 

 

* * *

 

Loup Garou XVIII Abduction  
By Shael  
  
Archive at the Gossamer, Ferretcage, All Things Rat. Any others please contact me first.  
With the exception of Jess, Lindy, and Amanda, Chris Carter owns them, although at the rate he's going, he'll have killed all the of them all by 7X07.  
NC17 for M/M/F sex and the occasional bad word. MSR  
Spoilers for Fight the Future, All of Season Six through Biogenesis. Alternate Universe - the events of Two Fathers/One Son have not happened.  
Summary: Just when things seem to be returning to normal, an abduction turns Skinner's, Krycek's and Jess's world upside down.  
All previous Loup Garou stories are available at http://www.imadethis.org/loupgarou.htm  
All feedback to 

* * *

"The wolf family treasures its pups." - Brother Wolf

* * * * *

The note had arrived earlier in the afternoon.

His valet had handed the plain manila envelope to him without raising so much as an eyebrow. Well Manicured Man accepted it with the schooled impassiveness that had served him well in such situations before. He knew however, that the note would not contain good news. His superiors avoided sending information by written word, preferring triple scrambled land based telephone lines or face to face communication for their business. But on rare (and usually disastrous) occasions, paper messages were employed.

He opened the envelope to find two pieces of paper inside. The first was a fragment of a report typed on standard letter paper. "While the control group is continuing to develop as expected, ninety percent of the current generation exposed to the antimorphic agents are showing signs of unpredictable and uncontrollable transformation, as well as irreversible genetic degradation. It is recommended that all of the exposed be isolated and studied in a strictly controlled environment."

A second note was on heavier cardstock, the kind used to package cigarettes. The message on it was phrased much more simply. "This will be announced within twenty four hours." Flipping it over, he saw the familiar red and white Morley brand logo.

Chagrined that his underling's spy network within the Consortium was much more efficient than his own, Well Manicured Man stood up from the chair and walked to the fireplace. He stared into the fire for several minutes before feeding the notes to the flames. But destroying the note would not destroy the orders he would shortly have to issue.

He turned back to his desk and picked up an old, framed picture. Two girls aged fifteen and twelve, and a boy of seventeen smiled for the camera, innocence and hope shining in their eyes. Two of them were dead, one still lived, but all three of the children sacrificed for his cause. And the one who lived would make yet another unwilling sacrifice.

Sadness flooded him, a feeling he hadn't felt for such a long time that it was as alien to him as any creature from outer space. He had once thought it would best serve her interests if she were to become one of the Consortium, that a measure of power would grant her and the ones she loved a measure of protection. However, this report changed all that. For Jessica Leahs, there would be no power, no protection. His niece would never be swayed to join him. Instead she would hate him and possibly try to kill him. And to tell the truth, Well Manicured Man could not blame her.

But personal regrets and interests could not be allowed to interfere with the Plan. His situation was not unique; his comrades had also paid for their power with their family. It would be expected of him to keep Jess under control once things began to happen. He touched the buzzer on his oak desk, summoning his valet. "I am needed Washington DC. Have the jet prepared and inform me as soon as it is ready."

* * * * *

The five canines moved through the night as if they owned it. Their gait would not have been out of place in the deep forest where their wolf kindred still walked unmolested by humans. And oddly enough, in the heart of Washington DC, they did not seem out of place.

The smallest of the three adult canids was a coal black female, scouting ahead of the others. The largest male, walking to the rear of the pack, had the more traditional markings of a wolf. The black and white puppy dashed between the similarly marked male and the gold adolescent. Occasionally the puppy would dash ahead, only to obediently heel at a quiet voiced 'woof' from one of the adults.

The female continued to wander among the buildings, seemingly at random. The males, subadult female, and the puppy followed until the female halted. She had stopped in front of a pool of spilled motor oil. Lowering her head gingerly, she stared into the eyes of her reflection, head tilting slightly, nostrils dilating as her breath went from calmly even to a series of violent snorts. She jerked her muzzle away as if stung, and began to frantically backpedal only to bump into the black and white male. Nuzzling her cheek, he put paw over her shoulders and drew her trembling body close to his, an extremely human gesture for a canine to make. ~It's okay, Jess.~

~I know, Alex, I know.~ The werewolf's mental voice was a little shaky. Jess leaned against Krycek, absorbing some measure of confidence from one of her mates.

Skinner slid along her right, protecting her exposed side, nuzzling her cheek and grooming the short fur behind her ear. ~It's only been three months since you were possessed, Jess. You don't have to do this now.~

Jess her weight so she now leaned against Skinner, sighing heavily. ~Yes I do. I can't let my body being hijacked by the Black Cancer keep me in hiding.~ Her tone became ironically humorous. ~Besides, I'm a bad-ass werewolf. I can't the Consortium think that waving a quart of 10-40 weight in my face can scare me.~

Skinner's tail wagged in spite of himself at the image of Cancerman advancing towards Jess, a bottle of motor oil held before him like the crucifix of a priest confronting a vampire. Krycek was also grinning as he nuzzled Jess once before untangling himself from her. Walking with a sure step, Krycek stepped over puddle and looked back at Jess, waiting. ~Come on. If I can do it, you can.~

The black werewolf took a deep breath. Jess took a few steps forward, paused fractionally before the pool, and then quickly stepped over it. Once on the other side, she lowered her head and sighed again. ~Whew!~

The puppy tumbled over to Jess and began to lick at her muzzle. Jess gave a doggy grin and knocked her muzzle into the pup, sweeping her off her feet. Amanda rolled over and then leapt up, losing interest in Jess's muzzle and becoming fascinated with Lindy's tail - interested enough to give it a sharp nip.

Lindy gave a mock startled yelp. ~Ow! My tail! I'll bet Ms. Scully's gonna have to amputate it now.~ She pinned her sister to the ground with one paw and began tickling Lindy unmercifully.

~Now, now Lindy,~ Jess mindspoke in a chiding tone. ~Don't give what you won't be willing to take.~ Jess knocked Lindy to the ground and began tickling both the blond and the black and white puppies.

Krycek watched, his tail waving back and forth slowly. <Now that's the Jess I know,> he thought, <the Jess I've seen too little of lately.> Moving to join in the mock battle, he paused, one foot in the air, head twisting back over his shoulder. Skinner noted his pose. ~Is something wrong Alex?~

Krycek's head twisted around, nose dilating. ~I thought I smelled no, smell isn't right. I thought I sensed something.~

~'Sensed something?'~ Skinner trotted over to Krycek and gave him a friendly shoulder bump. ~You're starting to sound like Mulder.~ Skinner ducked the set of teeth snapping in the vicinity of his right ear. ~Do you think we're being followed?~

~I'm not sure.~ Krycek's ears swiveled as he scanned the surroundings. ~Stick close to Jess and keep your eyes peeled. But don't tell her. She's got enough on her mind as is.~

* * * * *

Jess stepped out of the shower. She wiped the moisture from her body before stretching out the last of her tension. Although she Changed into a werewolf often and with precise control, there was always a price to be paid in pain during the transformation. She then wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, tossed a second one over her head, and went into the bedroom. "Where's Alex?"

Skinner, clad only in briefs, stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed. "He's cleaning up the mess you tracked in." He smiled when Jess looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I still don't understand what you were doing."

Jess turned back to the mirror. She answered his question as she toweled off her hair. "I was asserting my dominance over my fears."

Skinner's eyebrows shot skyward. "By rolling in an oil puddle?" he asked as he stepped up behind her.

Jess, looking at his reflection in the mirror, tapped the side of her nose. "Scent is the primary way a wolf experiences the world. One of the basic instincts is that if you smell like it, it won't hurt you." She smiled a bit sheepishly and turned to face him. "And I know it's silly, but I do feel better for have done it."

Skinner nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling deeply. "Well, you may feel better, but I prefer it when you smell like this." He peppered kisses in her hair, slowly moving down to her face.

Jess tried to hold still, but trembled slightly. Her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted as Skinner reached the bridge of her nose. She pressed up to brush Skinner's lips, but shrank back when he leaned his weight against her.

Skinner sighed inwardly as he stepped back. Jess was almost back to her normal self, except for one area. When she had been abducted by the alien intelligence, she had spent the night with the Smoking Man. She had images of her and Cancerman having sex, images she wasn't sure were true memories, or implanted ones to torment her. But real or false, they had affected her. When Skinner or Krycek tried to touch her, she shied away.

Jess's shoulders slumped. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. <How much longer are you going to let it rule you?> she chided herself. It wasn't that Jess was no longer interested in sex. Far from it, she was craving the feel of Skinner's hands, Krycek's lips. But when they touched her, she flashed on images of her and Cancerman.

Her memories of when the alien intelligence had used her body as a host were extremely fragmented. Most of the images she could deal with. She had killed many times before when in a rage, and could (perhaps a bit too easily) rationalize away the guilt over those acts. The sexual impressions from that time period were enough to stop her cold. Just the way, a long time ago, her thoughts of Jake Farnsworth had stopped her

Her eyes opened wide at that revelation. <I'm acting just like I did when Jake raped me.> She hadn't met Mulder until a year after it happened, but she had still turned away from him the first time touched her. Mulder had taught her that there were men who still desired her, despite what Jake had done to her. But here she was letting herself fall into a victim role she had sworn that she'd never assume again. <And I'll be damned if I go a year without feeling Alex and Walter inside me.>

Skinner was watching her face. He could see a mental struggle was going on. When her eyes opened her eyes, Skinner saw a gleam that had not been in since her possession. Still, he was surprised when Jess stepped into his space and put her arms around him. She began rubbing herself shamelessly against his body, causing the towel to fall away. Skinner wasn't in a mood to find out what spurred on this change in attitude, especially when Jess stated to lick at his nipples. He did have one question. "Shouldn't we wait for Alex?"

Jess leaned back so she could look Skinner in the eye. He quivered at the sensation of her pubic hair brushing against his thigh. Her hands skimmed down his sides to slip inside the front of his briefs. "Alex can wait his turn."

* * * * *

Krycek yawned as he walked down the hallway, feeling rather well pleased with how things were going. Jess had reacted well for having been possessed by the Oilien so recently, Skinner seemed to be adapting to being a werewolf quite well, Lindy wasn't showing any signs of impending teen rebellion, and he had managed to get Amanda down to sleep with a minimum of fuss.

Out of habit, he opened the door to the hall closet, quickly glancing at the shelves to see if he could spot a hidden microphone. They were used to having the house swept regularly for bugs. They left a few strands of hair scattered loose in drawers and other likely hiding places. If the hairs appeared to be disturbed or were missing, the area was immediately checked. They had an effective, if low tech, way of neutralizing them until they could be removed. If it were an audio bug, Jess would position a stereo speaker near it and play Meatloaf's "Wasted Youth" at full blast. Once they had actually seen a van start to rock the moment the music was turned on. If it were a video bug, the lens would be blocked with a smirk and whatever was handy, usually bubble gum if Lindy was around.

A low sound made Krycek look in the direction it came from, his grin growing wider. <Yes, Jess is definitely doing better,> he thought. Hidden microphones and cameras were the last thing on his mind as he opened the bedroom door. Krycek swallowed hard, moaning quietly as his eyes traveling from where Skinner nipped at Jess's neck, where two fingers mercilessly plucked at a rose pink nipple, and where two fingers disappeared between her legs. Jess arched, hissed and relaxed. Skinner's lips traveled to her ear. He whispered something before licking the lobe. Jess's lust glazed eyes opened and slid down Krycek's body, resting on spot where the robe the tented. Her left hand stroked up and down the empty spot on the bed beside her once as she licked her lips.

Krycek didn't need a second invitation. He shed the robe while crossing the room and crawled onto the bed. Skinner slid back, pulling Jess with him. Jess gave a soft grunt and pressed harder against Skinner. Krycek kissed a trail from Jess's collarbone to her pubic hair, lingering over Skinner's hands where they covered her breasts. Krycek's hands parted Jess's legs and watched intently as Skinner's cock disappeared into Jess. Skinner began to thrust, and Krycek bent his head closer.

Skinner moaned at the feel of Jess. She was tight, probably since she hadn't slept with either of them for three months. He kept his thrusts shallow, partially because of that, partially from the awkward position. Skinner jumped when Jess gave an unexpected yip, and then barked one himself when he felt Krycek nuzzle his balls.

Krycek took his time, licking first Jess and then Skinner. He groaned around Skinners balls when a warm hand and a warm mouth descended on his cock. He glanced up and was able to see Skinner guiding him into Jess's mouth before her free hand pushed Krycek's head back down. Skinner kept his hold on Krycek's cock, adding gentle squeezes to Jess's suction.

They fell into an easy rhythm of lick, thrust, and suck. Krycek couldn't say how long they kept it up, but a series of sharp grunts alerted him that Jess was close. He sped up his licks, until he could feel her move in one continuous quiver. Skinner's grip on his cock spasmed, and then Krycek was flooding Jess's mouth.

Krycek just lay there, limp and content. After a few minutes, he turned around so they were all head to head and smiled as Jess nuzzled his cheek and then Skinner's. "Missed that," she murmured sleepily. Jess rolled onto Skinner, pulling Krycek on top of her, and promptly fell asleep. Skinner smiled before threading his fingers through Krycek's and closing his eyes. Krycek allowed himself a self-satisfied grin and thought before falling asleep. <Things are looking up.>

* * * * *

Skinner eyed the stack of paperwork awaiting his approval. That was one of the downsides of having been promoted from Special Agent - the red tape and bureaucracy that came with the position. <But on the bright side, that cigarette smoking bastard isn't around today,> Skinner thought. Resigned to the fact that it would be several hours before he made any headway into the pile, He reluctantly picked up the first of the folders and began reviewing its contents.

So he was grateful when Kimberly buzzed him on the intercom. "Sir, Jessica Leahs is here to see you."

He carefully screened the surprise out of his voice. "Send her in." Skinner continued reading the file until he heard the door open.

Standing in the doorway, Jess cocked her head to one side. "Am I interrupting something important?" she asked.

"Only paperwork." Skinner closed the folder, put it on the desk, and then stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Jess smiled and pulled a cell phone out of her purse as she walked forward. "I thought you might want this. I almost called you to check, but realized how silly that would be." She paused for a moment, shifting her weight from foot to foot, like she had another thing to say, but wasn't certain of how to phrase it. "I, uh, just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me. I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with the last few months"

"Jess," Skinner rumbled, taking one of her hands. "You have a more than legitimate excuse not to be yourself. I would be more concerned if you weren't acting strange."

Jess gave him a half smile. "Some people would say that acting strange *is* normal for me."

"You know what I mean." It still puzzled Skinner how Jess had a hard time believing that someone could love her. Krycek had told him that it had taken her a while to believe that Krycek cared for her despite what an abusive boyfriend had trained her to believe. Although Jess did trust Skinner, it was clear that she didn't yet have that same comfort zone with him. Deciding that it would be best to keep things light for the moment, he changed the subject. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Jess shook her head. "Lindy's in school, Amanda's at daycare, and Alex is doing some translations at the library, so I'm out causing what mayhem I can."

Skinner nodded. "Then can I interest you in lunch?"

She grinned. "I think I might be able to squeeze you into my busy schedule. And when have I ever been known to turn down a free mea"

As her voice trailed off, Jess's normally pale skin went pallid and her eyes rolled back in her head. Skinner caught her before she slid to the ground. Slipping an arm around her waist, he steered her to the couch. "Jess? Are you okay?"

As Jess half sat, half fell down, her beeper began chiming. She curled over, placing her head between her knees. "I think so. Some sort of dizzy spell." Fumbling at her waist, she pulled out her pager and hit the buttons, squinting at the readout. She sat up so suddenly, Skinner was certain she would pass out for certain this time. "I need a phone."

* * * * *

Stacey hurried down the hallway to answer the knock at her door. She wasn't expecting any more of her clients to be dropping off their kids this early in the morning. She ran a daycare for infants and school age children out of her home, but the only client currently on the roster for morning care was Amanda Leahs, and she had been dropped off three hours ago. Stacey opened the door, and did a double take. "Ms. Leahs? What are you doing back?"

Jess smiled apologetically. "There's been a family emergency, and I need to pick up Amanda now. I also want you to know that I'll be out of town for the next few weeks. I'm sorry for the short notice."

Stacey nodded. "I understand. I'll get Amanda right away." She walked down the hallway to the one of the bedrooms. Amanda sat on the floor, staring at the videotape of the Telletubbies playing on the television. Stacey's little terrier lay curled against the little girl, head over one chubby thigh. Stacey had always thought it odd that her dog always tried to get close to Amanda, but would avoid the other toddlers.

She bent over and picked up the 13 month old. Amanda made a noise in protest as Stacey carried her back to the living room. Once away from the TV, the baby made happy noises, grabbing at Stacey's long hair until she saw her mother standing in the doorway. Amanda shrank back into Stacey's arms. Jess continued to reach for the baby, ignoring the child's obvious distress. "I don't know what's gotten into her," Stacey said, twisting so Jess could easily pluck Amanda from her.

Jess smiled. "She gets these moods sometimes." Amanda seemed determined to prove Jess's statement and began to scream at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms and legs. Jess bounced the toddler in her arms. "It's okay."

Amanda then let out a howl of earsplitting proportions. <She sounds more like a dog than a baby,> Stacey thought. <Is she actually *growling?*> She gasped sharp in disbelief. The baby in Jess's arms seemed to be undergoing some sort of transformation. The tiny ears became pointed and furry, and a small muzzle filled with small, sharp teeth extended. And those small, sharp teeth bit into Jess's left bicep.

Jess screamed and released her hold on the puppy/baby. Part of Stacey's mind registered that the animal began scampering away at top speed as soon as she hit the floor. But what really had her attention was the wound on Jess's arm that was bubbling green blood. Breathing became very difficult as a chemical smell assaulted her nostrils, searing her sinuses. The last thing she saw before passing out was Jess's oval face shifting into a square-jawed masculine form.

* * * * *

Mulder pulled up to the crime scene with almost no knowledge why he was here. He had received a call from Skinner, asking him to come to this address. Mulder took in the ambulance, the black and white units, and the police tape blocking off the entrance to what looked like a family home. "Agent Mulder!" Mulder turned at the sound of his name. AD Skinner was getting out of a police car.

"Sir." Mulder changed directions and met Skinner half way. "What's going on?"

Skinner's face was grim. "Jess was in my office when she got an emergency page from her daycare. There was an incident here an hour ago. All the children are accounted for, except for one - Amanda."

Mulder took a deep breath. "And you don't think that's a coincidence."

"No, I don't." Skinner dropped his voice. "And before you ask where Alex is, he knows that despite his criminal record being purged, he wouldn't last five minutes here." He looked back at the police car. Mulder noticed for the first time that Jess was sitting in its back seat. "She asked me to call you."

Mulder nodded. "I'll go talk to her." He stepped past Skinner then to the car. Jess sat with her head leaning forward against the front seat headrest,. Mulder opened the door and crouched down to her eye level. "Jess?"

For a moment, he thought she wasn't going to respond. But slowly her turned toward him. The usual gleam in her eyes were gone, her face a blank. One word described how she looked - beaten. She looked at him, blinked, and pulled herself out of the private hell she was inhabiting. "Mulder?"

Mulder had only seen Jess in this state twice before, once when she discovered he knew what she was, and once when she thought Krycek was dead. "Jess, what happened?"

"I. I don't know. They won't tell me." One of her hand reached out to grasp Mulder's, the other one remained tightly clenched by her stomach. "All I know is that Amanda's missing." She paused to take a breath. Her next words were a bare whisper. "And I think They took her."

This was a pain that was familiar and yet alien to him at the same time - familiar from the loss of Samantha, alien because she was his sister, not his daughter. He slowly disentangled himself from her grip, wincing when he saw the gouges his hand left by her nails. "Jess, I'm going to see if I can find anything else, okay?" Jess nodded once and settled back into the seat, staring again at the headrest in front of her.

Mulder walked over to the knot of trench coats standing near the ambulance. Coming closer, he recognized AD Kersh, and Special Agent Spender, A young woman sat in the back of it, breathing from an oxygen mask. An EMT hovered nearby, monitoring her vital signs. Neither man acknowledged Mulder's presence but continued listening to the daycare giver. "I thought it was odd that Ms. Leahs was back so quickly." Stacey shook her head. "When she drops Amanda off, it's usually for the day. And Amanda just acted weird around her."

Mulder immediately pounced on that statement. "Weird, how?"

Spender shot Mulder an irritated look, but quickly focused on the woman's answer. "Normally, Amanda is just lights up when she sees her mommy." Stacey paused to take another breath from the oxygen mask. "She'll practically leap from my arms into Ms. Leahs'. But this time, she didn't want anything to do with her."

The odd catch in the babysitter's voice caught Spender's attention. "Her? You mean Ms. Leahs."

"Yes well, no." Stacey shook her head and looked to him appealingly. "It sounds crazy, I know, but she looked exactly like Ms. Leahs at first, but then she started to look like a he." She shook her head. "But I had to be hallucinating, because Amanda looked like a dog and Ms. Leahs bled green blood." Stacey began coughing and turned to take another breath from the oxygen mask.

At that point the EMT monitoring her spoke up. "If that will be all, gentlemen, I need to transport Mrs. Ray to a hospital."

The three FBI agents backed away from the ambulance. It hadn't even turned the corner before Kersh began laying down the law. "Special Agent Spender is in charge of this case," he said in a tone that invited no opposition.

Mulder, however, wasn't one to let the lack of an invitation stop him. "But you heard the babysitter. This case is obviously an X-File," he protested.

Kersh was not about to give in. "Due to his relationship with the child's mother, Assistant Director Skinner is a suspect. Therefore, no one in his department will be assigned to this case. You will make yourself available to answer Agent Spender's questions. Aside from that, you are not to be involved in this case in an investigative or advisory manner."

"Sir, I'm familiar with the mother of the child. She's requested that I help," Mulder protested.

Spender fixed Mulder with an icy glare. "The way you helped my mother?"

Mulder didn't reply to Spender's taunt. At Dr Werber's request, he met with Cassandra Spender, before he knew who her son was. She disappeared from her psychiatric ward bed after she begged him to stop what she called an imminent holocaust for the entire human race. So he said nothing as Spender and Kersh walked away, already discussing what details would be released to the media. He looked over at the police car where Jess and Skinner waited. Jess was leaning against Skinner, who was stroking her hair reassuringly. Kersh may have ordered him to stay away from this case as a professional, but he would be involved as Jess's friend.

* * * * *

Cancerman lit a cigarette before he stepped into the paneled office on East 46th Street in New York City. He was about to give a report to his superiors on the extraction of the werewolf cubs. All except one had gone smoothly. The fact that one did not would not sit well with them. Once they found out which pack it was from, they would have more reasons to be concerned.

He opened the door to find the Elder and Well Manicured Man waiting for him. The Elder wasted no time. "Have the retrievals been completed?"

"Yes, they have been completed." Cigarette Smoking Man paused for one moment. "There is a problem. One retrieval did not go as planned."

"Which one?" There was an ugly edge to Well Manicured Man's voice.

"Amanda Leahs. The cub put up an unexpected resistance."

"But the cub is now in our possession." The Elder waited for the Cigarette Smoking Man's confirmation.

Cancerman removed the cigarette from his mouth. "No, not as of yet."

"Good god!" Well Manicured Man exploded. "You mean that a cub is wandering loose? Why aren't you managing the situation personally?"

"It cannot have gotten far." The studied calm face belied Cancerman's concerns. "Although its tracking device is malfunctioning, it is contained in a small area. It will only be a matter of time before it is captured. The press covering the 'attempted kidnapping' are being handled by our people, and our new man at the FBI is in charge of the case."

"If it is not captured soon, it could cause an unrepairable breach of plausible denial." The Elder shot Cancerman a sharp glance. "What of the sire and dam?"

"Both are upset, of course," Cancerman said with a dismissive gesture, "but they know they are in no position to expose us. For them to do so would also expose activities of their own that they would prefer to keep hidden."

The Elder nodded. "Have they been contacted?"

The Cigarette Smoking Man shook his head. "No. At this moment, to contact them would cause exposure."

Well Manicured Man leaned forward. "When direct contact is to be made, I should be the one to initiate it. Jessica will not attack me."

"Are you certain of that?"

Well Manicured Man ignored the skepticism in the Elder's voice. "She knows that if she kills me, someone else will become her handler. That person may not be as understanding towards her as I am."

The Elder considered Well Manicured Man's statement. "Very well. But once she becomes a serious threat, her usefulness as a test subject will be reevaluated." He turned back to the Cigarette Smoking Man. "Make certain the cub is captured before our allies find out and decide to take matters into their own hands."

* * * * *

From the crime scene, Jess and Skinner had gone to the press conference to alert the public to a missing child. Jess had, as any mother would, begged for the return of her flesh and blood. Ignoring requests for interviews, they had headed for home. Mulder was already there, talking to Krycek. Now they were waiting for any word, with the press camped out up and down the street.

Jess was seated on the couch - bare heels pressed into the cushion, ankles crossed, one arm looped around her knees, forehead resting on it. Lindy sat next to her, holding Jess's free hand. In contrast, Krycek paced the room restlessly, stopping every so often to glare through the windows at the press vans parked on the street. Skinner was looking out the window, wondering how many of the reporters were Syndicate spies.

Mulder hung up the phone. He had contacted Scully, who was attending a forensics seminar on the West Coast. "Scully's on her way back."

Jess nodded and pushed her fingers through her hair. "Like she's going to be able to do anything," she muttered.

Krycek whipped around to face her. "Jess! Don't talk like that!"

Her upper lip lifted in a snarl. "Hell, we can act for the press like the dutiful parents, begging for the return for our child. But we all know what really happened. And we know that it's a snowball's chance in hell that we'll find her before They do."

Krycek snorted. "And we're supposed to do nothing?"

"Hell no!" Jess stood up, keeping eye contact with him. "But we've got to face the fact that we may not find her."

Jess and Krycek continued in their staredown. Both blinked at the same moment. "Alex, we can't fight each other, That's what They want."

"And we can't do nothing, Jess." Krycek countered softly. "They want that as well."

Jess sat down and Krycek resumed his pacing. Nothing more was said for several minutes. Then Mulder had one of the insights that helped earn him the nickname 'Spooky.' "What if we're looking for the wrong Amanda?"

"Wrong Amanda?" Krycek glared at Mulder in incomprehension. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mulder shrugged. "All our search efforts have focused on finding a missing child. What if she Changed and has been a wolf ever since? She could be staying canid as a mean of protection, and the police would pass her by and not know."

Jess pressed her palms against her temples, threading her fingers through her hair. "Let's assume you're right, Mulder. But if Amanda is running loose in wolf form, why hasn't she come home? That should be her first reaction, her primary instinct."

"Maybe she can't." Lindy twisted around so she could look at Jess. "This was obviously planned, right? So maybe they had a backup plan in case something went wrong, people out there to get her if she did manage to get away. Maybe they're between us and her, so she can't come home."

Krycek nodded. "Lindy's right. They always plan for every contingency. Amanda's probably too far away for us to sense and can't get closer."

"Let's assume that you and Lindy are right," Skinner said. "What do we do?"

Krycek shrugged. "One of us goes out there and gets her. No, Jess," he said as she started to get off the couch. "You can't. You need to stay here for the press. Same for you Walter. So that leaves me."

"What if you come across the people searching for Amanda?" asked Mulder.

Krycek gave him a slightly disdainful look. "I can handle them."

"And if they're not human, Alex?" Jess asked softly. He didn't answer her, but held her gaze. This was different from their standoff earlier, a silent communication. "You're right. We don't have a choice. But be careful. And bring our daughter home."

* * * * *

Spender really didn't know why he went back to the crime scene, except that the longer he was in the office staring at the reports, the less sense they made. He thought that maybe a change of scenery might help him put things into perspective. Not only did the daycare worker's statement make no sense, but the whole assignment was becoming more bizarre. His father <if I can call him that, for all the good he did Mom and me> had promised him a fast rise to power. All he had to do was investigate this missing child case, and keep Fox Mulder away from it.

And keeping Fox Mulder away from this case would be difficult. Spender knew the moment he saw Mulder at the crime scene that Mulder would be poking his nose where it didn't belong. He hadn't spouted off any theories involving alien abduction, but Spender thought that would only be a matter of time. And heaven help him when that happened. But what he found more interesting was what he was not being told by either Mulder or his father. His friend from Quantico, Tom Colton, had clued him in that Jess was an old girlfriend of Mulder's, was known to be involved with the renegade agent Alex Krycek, and was currently sleeping with AD Skinner. But when he went to requisition the file, it was reported as missing. How those fact fit in with the missing child, he wasn't certain yet. He did know that they most likely did.

As a matter of course, he had run a background check on her, and was surprised when an X-File case number came back in the information. Curiosity getting the better of him, Spender had gone down to the basement to take a look at it. Mulder sullenly had pointed to one of the black cabinets, clearly not happy that Spender was in charge of this case. Not expecting any help, Spender started searching the cabinets. Eventually he turned to Mulder. "It's not here."

With a look of annoyance, Mulder stood up, pulled a drawer open, and started rifling through the contents. He did it a second time. "It's not here," he said with a bit of surprise. Spender rolled his eyes. Mulder searched several other drawers and his desk with no luck. A quick call to records retention was also fruitless. It was if the file had grown legs and walked out.

The sound of metal hitting cement pulled him out of his thoughts. Spender turned back in time to see one of the dented garbage cans at the mouth of the alley he had just passed rocking on the ground. Knowing the kind of men he now worked for, Spender drew his weapon and called out a challenge. "Federal Agent. Who's there?" There were more sounds of metal on cement and a small quiet whine. <Some sort of animal,> Spender thought, slowly holstering his gun. "Come on out, it's okay," he coaxed.

A small black and white canine head cautiously poked out from behind the garbage can. Wanting a closer look, Spender knelt down and continued to call the pup. He pulled the half sandwich left over from lunch out of his coat pocket to use as a lure. At the smell of fresh food, the husky pup tumbled clear of the garbage cans, bellying forward with tail tucked between its legs, clearly torn between hunger and the desire to run. Spender tossed the sandwich on the ground a foot out of his reach. The pup ran eagerly to the food and started to devour it without a sidelong glance.

Spender looked at the puppy with interest. It was female and didn't look like a stray. Although she had no collar, the black and white fur was far too clean for a dog that had been on the street for a while. But the thing that attracted his interest was that the animal had an extra toe on each white stockinged paw - five instead of the normal four, giving her absurdly large feet. A closer look at the mouth revealed an irritated pinkness, some sort of chemical burn that had almost healed. Cautiously aware of the fact that those little teeth were sharp, he reached out and patted the puppy on her head.

Last crumbs of the sandwich gone, the puppy looked at him, her white tipped tail beginning to wag slowly, but quickly gaining speed. She bounced over to Spender put her oversized forepaws up on his knees and looked up at him. He picked up the small bundle of fur and was rewarded with a sloppy lick across his face. "What am I going to do with you?" Spender wondered out loud. The pup snuggled against his chest, tail wagging furiously. He thought about several things as he knelt there with the canine in his arms - he had always wanted a dog and never had one because his father did not allow animals in the house, he didn't have anyone to take care of an animal if he got called out of town on a case, and there was a 'no pets' rule at his apartment.

With a sigh of regret, Spender was just about to put the pup down when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. <She trusts me,> he thought with a bit of wonder. No one had trusted him for a long time - not his mother once he started questioned her belief in aliens, not Mulder, not his partner Diana Fowley who he suspected was sleeping with and reporting to his father, not his father who had promised him power but had yet to deliver. That was what made his decision.

He stood up and took the puppy back to his car. One sleepy, green eye opened and then shut when she was put down on the passenger seat of the car. He then got in and started for home.

* * * * *

It was a simple matter for him to slip out unnoticed from through the back yard. The reporters paid no attention to him, a dog that slipped his leash and was wandering down the street, intent on whatever business dogs have. But Alex Krycek had business, but of an all too human nature. What hadn't been easy to do was to slip away alone. Once he left the room to prepare, Lindy had followed. "I'm going with you."

Krycek shook his head. "No, Lindy. It's too dangerous, especially if there are aliens involved." Lindy's blue eyes narrowed at Krycek's pronouncement. Trying to soothe the teenager, he put a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's not that you can't take care of yourself, but I don't think Jess could handle if anything happened to you now."

The corner of Lindy's mouth twitched, but she nodded. "Okay." It was clear that she didn't agree with him, but was willing to abide by his request. Krycek squeezed her shoulder affectionately. Lindy then left the room so he could strip to the skin, change, and slip out the window. But still, once outside, he waited a few minutes, making sure the second youngest member of the pack honored his wishes.

The first place Krycek went was the daycare center. There were still signs of the investigation that had taken place earlier - the police tape marking the area, where the abduction had taken place, ever so faint traces of fingerprint dust on the doorknob, the lingering scent of exhaust. He hoped he would be able to find some hint of Amanda's presence.

Nose to the ground, Krycek began trotting back and forth. A few feet from the front door, he smelled Amanda's scent. Tail flagged in eagerness, he followed her trail through bushes, across one street and into a back alley filled with dented garbage cans, broken wooden pallets, and discarded cardboard boxes. In short, it was the perfect place for a puppy to hide from human pursuers.

But there was no sign of her being there at the moment. Careful not to cross the trail and mask the scent, he retraced her route pawprint by pawprint. Her odor grew heavier behind two overturned trashcans. <She sat here for a long time,> Krycek thought. <Then she went where?>

Cautiously, he stepped over the garbage cans, only to find that the scent stopped abruptly. And a second odor took over, one that made his fur bristle. <Cancerman! No, wait> Krycek inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to concentrate. <Smells *like* that smoking son of a bitch, but it's not him. Who?>

The sound of tramping boots made him lose his train of thought. Krycek backed into the shadows, watching and waiting. A tall, square jawed man walked into the light and stopped exactly where Amanda's trail ended.

Krycek recognized him from his time as Cancerman's lackey. His fur involuntarily bristled, and he barely managed to stifle his growl. This entity was always referred to by the Consortium as the Bounty Hunter. Krycek had never heard his true name and wasn't even sure that his species had anything like the human concept of names. That did not make him any less deadly.

Or feared.

The Bounty Hunter stood there, taking in the measure of the area. Krycek held still, barely breathing for fear of betraying his presence. He had no desire too see if the alien's weaponry was as effective against werewolves as it was against other aliens.

The entity's head turned, looking into the alley. If Krycek had been still before, now he was a stature. The alien continued to stare, and Krycek was certain he was found out. He crouched, muscles contracting for a preemptive leap. <If I can surprise him, I might be able to get one paw behind his head and claw him in the neck>

But there was no need for him to do so. Either unconcerned or unaware of the werewolf in the alley, the Bounty Hunter turned away and walked back in the direction he came from. Krycek waited until he could not hear any footsteps before stepping back onto the street. Keeping a wary eye the direction the alien had disappeared, he lowered his muzzle and sniffed at the spot he identified earlier, only to snort in disgust. <Can't smell anything but that goddammed alien stink.> Wrinkling his upper lip, he cast about in several directions, only to be stymied by the new scent. After violently sneezing, Krycek padded away in the direction opposite of the one the Bounty Hunter took, hoping he would both find Amanda soon and avoid any more of the aliens.

* * * * *

Juggling his keys, the doorknob, and the puppy hidden beneath his trench coat was no easy task. But somehow Spender managed it, but not without one or two high pitched squeaks. Once the door was shut, he pulled the puppy out from beneath his coat and patted her apologetically. The small husky squirmed, eager to be on the floor and exploring.

Once the dog was on the ground, Spender turned on the television for background noise as he pulled off his suit jacket and began rummaging around in the closet for a few things. On air at this moment was a replay of the news briefing about the missing child. The puppy continued to wander around the room sniffing in various corners until Jessica Leahs was on screen. At the sound of Jess making tearful pleas for the return of her daughter, the puppy tumbled over to the television. She put her forepaws on the TV, her wagging tail a blur. She began to bark, eager high-pitched yips of excitement. "Shhh," Spender soothed as he picked up the puppy, worried about the neighbors turning him in to his landlord. The puppy squirmed, whimpering when Spender turned off the television. "That's enough TV for both of us tonight."

Rubbing the fur behind her ears, Spender carried her into the bedroom. He had placed cardboard box in one corner after lining it with a soft blanket. After putting the puppy in it, Spender got ready for bed. Every so often he'd look at the box and grin at the sight of disembodied ears and tail circling the inside of the box. Eventually the pup jumped out of the box and trotted over to the bed. Looking around nonchalantly, she leapt up on the bed, circled three times, and lay down with a contented sigh.

As adorable as she looked, Spender was not about to let a dog with god-only-knows how many fleas sleep on his bed. "Down," Spender said, pointing to the floor. Someone had obviously spent time on training the puppy before she ended up on the street because she immediately dropped to the floor. Spender nodded as he got between the sheets. "Good girl." The puppy had dipped her head in submission, but those big green eyes were staring at him with a puzzled what-did-I-do look. Spender sighed, feeling the first stirrings of guilt. "Don't look at me like that." Her woebegotten expression deepened as he turned off the light and settled down to sleep.

A quiet whimper floated up to him from floor level. After dropping a hand over the side of the bed, Spender was rewarded with a cold, wet nose nudging his fingers. He rubbed around her head until he found the spot just behind the puppy's ears that started her tail wagging rapidly. After a final pat, he rolled over and closed his eyes.

A second whimper reached his ears. This one was only a little louder, but much lonelier sounding. Loneliness was something he was all to familiar with from time wondering where his mother was or why his father had abandoned him. Spender sighed and patted a spot on the mattress. "Okay, you win."

The puppy didn't have to be told twice. She jumped on the bed immediately. Spender rolled onto his side, propping up his head with one arm. The little dog licked his face once before curling nose-to-tail near his chest. "God help me when I try to eat breakfast tomorrow." The white tipped tail wagged twice at the sound of his voice. "What am I going to call you?" he mused, stroking the black and white fur.

The puppy yawned, reminding Spender of how tired he was. With a yawn of his own, he shut his eyes, promising himself he'd name the puppy tomorrow.

* * * * *

Jess stared out into the darkness, seeing nothing. It was the hour before sunrise. <It's always darkest before dawn.> The old cliche rang hollow in her mind. Moving silently to the living room window, she pulled one corner of the curtains aside, hoping to find that the front lawn didn't have reporters camped out on it, proof that the last eighteen hours had been a bad dream.

With a sigh, she let the curtain fall back into place. Krycek had been out searching now for six hours. Aside from scenting Amanda near the daycare, there had been no sign of her. He had mindspoke that much to her, as well as his encounter with the alien. Still he searched on, turning up nothing. Now exhausted in body and mind, he was heading home to rest before starting again.

She was so intent on watching that she jumped when something touched her feet. Patches meowed loudly, rubbing against Jess's legs. She picked up the calico cat and rubbed her forehead against the silky fur. Patches wriggled out of her arms and trotted into the kitchen, right over to her dishes. The calico cat looked at the empty bowls, sighing tragically. Taking the hint, Jess poured fresh water into one, and opened the cabinet where the cat food was stored. She grabbed the bag and realized that it was too light. Opening the bag confirmed what she thought - it was empty.

That was the last straw for Jess. All her fears and worries and frustrations bubbled to the surface. "Damn, hell, shit, fuck!" Jess snarled. She slammed the cabinet door shut and threw the ceramic bowl across the room. It hit the far wall, shattering on impact. Patches gave a startled cry and fled for the relative safety of the living room. Jess slumped against the counter, buried her head in her hands, and began to sob, rocking back and forth.

An arm encircled her shoulders, and Jess leaned against it. It guided her over to the kitchen table. When she felt the edge of the chair against her calves, she automatically sat down, folding her arms and resting her head on them. Strong hands massaged and petted her shoulders and neck. She continued to sob and the stroking continued, offering silent comfort.

Eventually she sat back up. Skinner pulled a chair next to her. "I know she's not my daughter, biologically. But after every thing that's happened between us, what we've gone through, I can't help but feel that she's my daughter." Jess slowly placed her hand over his and squeezed, nodding. "But I can't imagine how torn up you are over this. I want to help."

Jess took a deep breath before rattling off her state of mind. "I don't know where my baby is. I should have known that They would have tried to do something like this and I should have prevented it. I feel like I should be out searching for her but can't leave because she might come back." Her next words were voiced in a tone of total defeat. "And we're out of cat food."

Skinner squeezed her hand. "We can do something about the last one, at least. What size bag do you get? The medium bag?"

"The small one, the eight pounder," Jess mumbled. "Do me a favor and take Lindy with you. She needs to get away from this." Meanwhile, Patches had sidled back into the room and circled around to Jess. Cautiously the cat rubbed against Jess's legs. Jess reached down and scooped Patches onto her lap, scratching her ears in apology. She then leaned over to rest her head on Skinner's shoulder, closing her eyes.

They stayed that way for some time. Just when he started to believe that Jess was asleep, she raised her head and looked at the door. The door was opened by a hairy paw. Krycek, as a werewolf, paced into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the robes kept by the door for when they came in canine. "We have got to install a pet door on that," he grumbled as he Changed. He sat down by Jess and took her hand.

Skinner nodded in agreement as he stood up. "I'll go get the cat food. Neither of you leave until I get back." Two weary nods were the response. Skinner left the kitchen, wondering how much longer they would be left wondering.

* * * * *

Spender stood in the middle of the mega-pet store, feeling a bit lost among all the aisles. He had just come to get some dog food and a bowl or two for the puppy. <Who knew there were so many different kinds of dog food, balls, chew toys, pet beds, crates, bowls, harnesses, collars and leashes out there?> At the clerk's recommendation, he picked up a book on dog training written by a Karin Berquist, in addition to some premium priced puppy food and a combination food and water dish. But he turned down the offer of free personalization for it. Spender couldn't shake the idea that she already had a name, and that he would figure it out eventually.

He was debating the merits of a hard rubber ball versus a rope chew toy when he heard someone call out his name. "Agent Spender?" Spender turned around, only to see AD Skinner standing behind him, along with a blond teenager who was holding a bag of cat food. "What are you doing here?"

Spender tilted the basket so Skinner could see the contents. "Just buying things for my dog before I get back to work," he said defensively.

One of Skinner's eyebrows arched. "I didn't realize you had a pet."

"I didn't, at least not until yesterday. She's an adorable thing with black and white fur, big green eyes, and extra toes." He could almost see the teenager's ears perk up at that. He wasn't certain what had caught her interest, but it was clear that she was paying close attention.

Lindy looked at Spender closely. Her nostrils flared twice, and her eyes went wide. "Where did you get her? Does she have a name?"

Spender shook his head. "I haven't named her yet. She's a stray that seems to have adopted me. Now if you'll excuse me?"

Skinner nodded and Spender walked towards the cashiers, aware of a pair of blue eyes scrutinizing him the whole way. Spender looked back from his position in the checkout line. Lindy was talking animatedly to Skinner and pointed in his direction. The AD looked up once in his direction, then back to the teenager and shook his head. Lindy said something, stamped her foot for emphasis, and tapped her nose. Skinner pulled out his cell phone when Spender realized that the he was next in line. Dismissing his boss from his thoughts, he paid for the pet food and started for home, mind once again trying to make heads or tails of the missing child case.

* * * * *

Cancerman stepped into his office, the only one there on a Saturday. Most of his support staff were able to maintain a sense of normalcy, a family that was blissfully unaware of their real business. He had given up that pretense on a cold night in October 1973.

The werewolf situation was the reason he came into the office. Amanda Leahs had disappeared, as if from the face of the earth. The Smoking Man wasn't ready to discount the possibility. If the rebel aliens had gained access to the Loup Garou Project, they may have decided to abduct one to study, and took advantage of the Consortium's botched attempt. Since there were so few werewolves that were not heavily guarded, it would be the logical choice to abduct one of the KLS pack, as Jess, Lindy, Krycek, Skinner and Amanda had come to be known.

The previous day's videotapes were on his desk, waiting for him. Some of these were of the KLS pack, some of Agents Mulder and Scully, but the one of Jeffrey Spender was the one he picked up. He had hopes for his son, hopes that he would be able to mold and direct him the way he had not been able to mold and direct Mulder. And to do that effectively, Cancerman needed access to areas of Spender's life that his son would not willingly share. Although his mind was still working over the problem of the missing Amanda Leahs, he placed the tape in the VCR and pressed play.

Taping his son was not an officially sanctioned act. However, all the Consortium members had some sort of side project that served their personal interests, such as Well Manicured Man's attempts at grooming Jessica Leahs as an heir to his position. It was Cancerman's private belief that none of the werewolves would never become trustworthy allies. Well Manicured Man kept forgetting that Jess was merely an experiment in progress, a blind spot that he intended to exploit when the best opportunity arrived.

At this moment, his highest priority was checking in on Jeffrey Spender. What he saw onscreen solved one of his problems while creating a whole new set. In puppy form, Amanda was backing out of the bedroom, something white clenched between her teeth. "Hey! Let go of that!" His son sounded like he was trying for annoyed, but came off as amused. Spender bent down and picked up dress shirt, sighing when he saw the prominent holes in the drool soaked collar. "That was my best shirt!" Trying to look stern, Spender glared down at the puppy, who looked back up at him with a cocked head and wide green eyes. A soft, questioning whimper floated on the air. Spender's lips twitched, but he kept staring. The puppy sunk a little lower, bellied forward, and reared up to put her paws on his knees as her lower jaw quivered. Spender burst out laughing and Amanda's tail started to wag as he picked her up. "I am in deep shit. No matter what you do, I'm never going to be able to discipline you." Amanda responded by licking the tip of his nose, making Spender giggle.

Cancerman shut off the tape at that point and leaned back in his chair, with a thoughtful expression on his face. <This will have to be handled delicately.> It was clear that his son was emotionally attached to the werewolf, and that he thought she was nothing more than a common dog. Simply demanding the puppy would alert Spender that there was something unusual about her. He was not at the point where he could be given information on the alien, hybrid, and werewolf experiments. Cancerman lit a fresh cigarette, carefully considering his next move.

One of the machines by the desk chimed. Cancerman looked down at the recording device. The green LCD readout indicated that Skinner's cell phone had just been activated to place a call to an unlisted number at the Krycek household. He reached down and turned up the volume, not wanting to waste time listening to the taped replay. It was Krycek's voice that answered. "Yes, Walter?"

"Lindy thinks we may have a lead on where Amanda is. We just ran into Agent Spender. His new pet matches her description. Lindy's sure that its Amanda."

Krycek swore softly. "Does he know"

"No, he talked like she was a normal dog. But if The Smoking Man finds out"

Krycek didn't need the sentence finished. "Where does he live?"

Cancerman shut down the volume on the recording device and picked up his phone. He had to act quickly, before events spiraled out of control.

* * * * *

When Spender got out of the elevator, he was surprised to see a woman standing at the door to his apartment, knocking frantically on it. On the ground next to her was a black and white husky-like dog, sniffing at the doorjamb, whining and clawing eagerly. Both of their heads turned in his direction as he walked towards them. Spender found himself staring into Jessica Leahs's desperate eyes. She looked like hell dark circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep, dressed in the same clothes she had worn when he saw her at the daycare, her hair snarled in a way that suggested that it had been combed only as an afterthought. The dog by her feet looked up at him for one moment, and then went back to sniffing intently at the door.

She didn't wait for any pleasantries but went straight to the point. "Lindy and Walter called me. They said that you have a new puppy. It's important that I have a look at it."

"Ms. Leahs, shouldn't you be at home in case there's some news of your daughter?"

"I need to see your puppy." Jess's voice was hoarse with desperation. "Please!"

Something in her eyes warned him not to question her. "Move your dog." As Jess grabbed the scruff of the husky's neck, Spender pulled out his keys. Not understanding what was so important, he unlocked the door. Before the door was even half-open, the puppy squeezed past him into the hall, yapping excitedly. She ran straight to Jess and the dog. Jess dropped the leash and held out her arms, giving a strangled cry. The puppy, her tail a blur, leaped. Jess caught her, pulling her to her chest, tears trailing down her face as she was knocked to the ground. The black and white dog was equally happy to see the puppy, his tail wagging furiously as he licked both the puppy's and Jess's face. The puppy squealed, and put her forepaws around the dog's neck, a human gesture of affection. Jess was rubbing her face into the puppy's fur, crooning love words.

Spender watched, surprised that he was so disappointed. It was clear that the puppy did belong to Jess. But his disappointment gave way to concern when he realized one of the words one of the words Jess was repeating over and over was Amanda. <She's lost it,> he thought. <The stress of her daughter being missing has made her mind snap.> He cleared his throat, about to draw Jess's attention away from the puppy when the elevator door opened. Jess's head snapped up, the husky growled, and the puppy whimpered.

The Bounty Hunter stood blocking the elevator. "You know why I'm here." Jess nodded, her teeth bared in a grimace. "I am under orders not to hurt him," he gestured with his head towards Spender. "However, there are no such instructions regarding the two of you."

Jess stood and moved into what appeared to be a ready stance, legs apart for stability, arms loose but hands twitching. "Then you'll have to take her over our dead bodies." The husky's growling grew louder, adding emphasis to Jess's statement.

The alien's expression never wavered as he took one step forward, causing the dog to react. In a black and white blur, it snatched the puppy off the ground with its jaws and scrambled towards the fire exit. The dog reared onto its hind legs, clawing at the doorknob of the firedoor. At the same time, Jess launched herself towards the Bounty Hunter, screaming a berzerker war cry.

The Bounty Hunter stepped forward unhurriedly, meeting her mid leap and slamming her to one side with a single blow. Spender also rushed at him, only to be batted aside. Spender hit the hallway wall hard, and fought to keep from blacking out. But his actions gave Jess the two seconds she needed to rebound and tackle the alien from behind. The Bounty Hunter and Jess crashed to the ground. But the Bounty Hunter twisted as he fell, and Jess hadn't pinned his arms. There was a quiet snick, a flash of light off something metallic, and Jess gave a pained grunt before going limp.

The Bounty Hunter pushed Jess's deadweight off his body. He stood up slowly without a second glance at the woman crumpled at his feet. He did take a moment to look at Spender, as if reassuring himself the FBI agent was still alive. Then he turned and headed off in the direction the dog had fled.

The fire exit door slammed heavily. Spender quickly moved to Jess's form sprawled on the floor, eyes drawn to what looked like a cross between a switchblade and an ice pick lodged in the back of her head. He reached out and felt along her neck seeking, but not finding a pulse. Swearing under his breath, he turned to go back to his apartment to call 911.

The sound of a hoarse inhalation stopped him in his tracks. Spender turned to see one of Jess's hands arch behind her to grab the strange weapon and work it free from the base of her skull. The clouded eyes blinked, rapidly regaining awareness of the surroundings. <Not possible,> he thought <Not fucking *possible!*> After a moment, Jess groaned. One hand moved to cradle her forehead, and the other pushing her semi-upright. She blinked twice, shook her head once, and looked up into Spender's startled eyes. "You you were," he stuttered.

"Dead," Jess finished for him with a shake of her head, placing the weapon into the pocket of her jacket. "I'm hard to kill." She reached out her hand and Spender, in a state of shock, pulled her to her feet. Jess took several shallow breaths and a tentative step forward. She would have fallen if Spender, moving in reflex, hadn't caught her. Jess grabbed his upper arm and shook her head again, trying to clear it. "Did you see where they went?"

Still trying to wrap his mind around what he had just seen, Spender guided Jess over to the fire escape. He pulled on the door. It didn't budge. "It's jammed somehow," he said as he continued to pull.

"Out of the way," Jess ordered. Grabbing the handle, she bowed her head, took three deep breaths, and pulled with all her strength. She pulled so hard, she broke off the door handle. Snarling, Jess threw it away and immediately ran for the elevator.

Spender blinked, looked at the handle laying on the floor, and then the woman entering the elevator. <Holy shit!> Dazed, he followed her into the elevator, barely making it in before the doors shut. Jess was leaning against the wall, staring beyond him. Turning to see what held her fascination, he turned to look at the reflection on the metal doors. According to it, a third person was in the elevator car. A blue eyed, long haired version of Jess was standing behind her. But when he turned his head to look at Jess, the stranger wasn't there. Jess, still staring at their reflection, began to speak quietly. "Rachel, if I'm not hallucinating and you're really here, don't' worry about me. Protect her."

She kept repeating that phrase until the doors slid open. Jess pushed away from the wall, preparing to run. Spender grabbed her arm, halting her dead in her tracks. "Who was that? What was that? And what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

The woman glared back at him as she pulled her arm free. "Take my advice. Go back to your apartment, and try to forget that any of this ever happened." She softened her harsh words with a sigh. "Trust me, knowing will complicate your life so much more."

Spender stood his ground. "And not knowing won't?"

Jess eyed him dubiously. "You really want to help? This will cause a lot of trouble for you, especially when your father finds out."

Those words stopped Spender cold. He was certain that she knew who his father was and who he worked for. Exactly how she knew was not important at the moment. He was at a crossroads. Spender could do what Jess suggested. He could go back to his apartment and ignore what he had seen tonight, the safe thing. Or he could go on and find out exactly who this woman was and why that puppy was wanted by so many people, something as Jess had said would probably bring him into conflict with his father.

Not willing to wait out Spender's emotional crisis, Jess hurried outside, intent on catching up with Krycek. She stopped short and stood looking at the spot where her car had been parked. <Of course he took the car.> Contacting Skinner would take precious time that Jess dared not waste. But at the same time, she couldn't track them on foot, especially if the aliens were also trailing them.

She was so deep in thought weighing her options that Jess jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Eyes wide, she spun around to blink at Spender, standing behind her with his keys in hand. "Need a ride?"

* * * * *

Krycek crashed through the underbrush, Amanda crushed to his chest by one massive paw in addition to the werewolf pup holding tight to his fur. He ran on pure instinct, his mind focused on only one thought. <They are not getting my daughter.>

He had made it outside of the building a few steps of the alien, long enough to bolt to Jess's Ford Explorer and through the window she left open. Ducking inside, he dropped Amanda on the passenger's seat and Changed. Praying he wouldn't get pulled over for public indecency, Krycek started the car and pulled away, driving out of town and towards the mountains. Once he had found himself in the woods, he pulled the car over. Again he willed the Change, this time to a bipedal canine form, one that offered a balance between a wolf's speed and a human's agility in addition to massive strength. Once the transformation was complete, he picked up Amanda and headed in among the trees.

He pulled up short of a clearing breathing heavily, scanning the surroundings carefully for anyone or anything that could be a threat. <Which way to go? Around would take longer, but cutting through means I'll be in plain sight.> His panting sounded unnaturally loud in his ears. Looking to the sky to get his bearings, his heart stopped when he saw that Orion's Belt had a *fourth* star in it - a star that grew in brightness and size, a star that resolved itself into the underbelly lights of a UFO.

Krycek growled low in his chest, flattening lower to the ground. Amanda whimpered and clung tighter. The UFO hovered for a moment before slowly drifting a few degrees to the right. Krycek bolted to his left just before a bright blue light illuminated the spot he had been standing. He entered the clearing, running a zigzag pattern, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he was caught, but determined to change the outcome. Weaving, ducking and somersaulting, Krycek avoided the light beam, but he knew that he could not keep up the acrobatics indefinitely. Amanda kept her death grip on his fur, not complaining even when she was squashed between the ground and Krycek's chest. <If I can make it to the trees, I can lose whatever-that-is.>

The light stabbed downwards, catching him with forefeet in the air, muzzle pointed skyward, hindquarters bunched, ready to spring. He was frozen in space, even unable to voluntarily blink. A figure stepped out of the bushes directly in front of him. This one looked exactly like the Bounty Hunter, but there was a subtle difference to the smell, designating him as a different being. Moving unhurriedly, the alien walked to the frozen werewolf.

Krycek's heart hammered in his furry chest. He surprised himself by managing to emit a weak growl. Although the alien's expression never wavered, Krycek got a sense that the being admired the fact that he was trying to put up a token resistance. But that did not stop the alien from reaching out and taking Amanda from his arms. The werewolf pup, apparently unaffected by the paralyzing ray, whimpered and squirmed. The alien grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and shook her sharply. Amanda growled and snapped at such mistreatment, twisting to try to sink her teeth into the hand holding her. The alien responded by striking her on the side of her head, making her cry out.

Krycek's rage blossomed red behind his eyes. From somewhere deep inside, he found the strength to break whatever invisible bonds were holding him immobile. With a roar he leapt forward, catching the alien by the shoulders. The three of them went down in a tangle of both human and canine limbs. Amanda squirmed free from the pile as one of Krycek's fangs lanced the base of the alien's skull.

He gave out a loud yelp when the caustic fluid hit his skin of his lips. White paws working frantically at his muzzle, Krycek rolled free of the corpse as it began to disintegrate. The wind blew the fumes rising from the pile of bubbling green goo directly into his face. Wheezing, he attempted to stand up. He made it partway up before collapsing, wracked with coughs. He could feel Amanda cowering against his side, whimpering in terror as well as coughing. Turning his head, he saw several spindly gray skinned figures step out of the surrounding forest. Growling despite the burning pain in his mouth, he tried to stand again, only to have black dots swim across his line of sight. Krycek blinked rapidly, desperate to clear his vision as the grays advanced. Still wheezing, he weakly attempted to crawl between the advancing aliens and Amanda. He made it about three inches before the last of his strength faded, along with his vision. Amanda's whimpers, increasing in intensity and volume, were the last thing he heard before fading out of consciousness.

* * * * *

"We've been driving for hours." Spender glanced away from the road and towards his passenger. "How do you know we're heading in the right direction?"

Jess shook her head without opening her eyes. "We don't have enough time for even the simple explanation. You've come this far on faith. Try taking it just a little bit further."

Biting his lip to keep from repeating his question, Spender drove on, following the curve of the mountain road. After Jess had gotten in the passenger seat, she had immediately shut her eyes, unrolled the window, and started to guide Spender. Twice she had told him to turn the car around and head in the opposite direction, and every now and then she would hang her head outside the window. But for the most part, she had sat in the passenger seat with a look of intense concentration. So he was startled as they neared a curve in the road when her head snapped up, eyes opening wide. "We're getting close."

As they rounded the corner, Spender saw the roadblock set up by the heavily armed soldiers. He stomped on the breaks, leaving a ten foot skidmark. Jess was out of the car before it stopped, heading for the forest. A single gunshot fired a foot over her head stopped her in her tracks. "Ms. Leahs, if you would care to join us."

Spender stepped out of the car, recognizing the voice of his father before he spotted him in the group of armed military men. One or two of the rifles were pointed at him. But the majority of the gun muzzles followed Jess's movement. "Of course, you could always make a run for it," Cancerman said in his maddeningly calm way. "But are you willing to take the chance that these guns are not loaded with standard ammunition?" Her shoulders slumped and Jess turned around, controlled anger in her face. "A wise choice. Now would you care to tell me what you are doing with Special Agent Spender?"

Eyes narrow, Jess shrugged. "Let's just say he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She pushed one corner of the jacket aside, to reveal a loaded Glock tucked in the waistband of her jeans.

<She never pulled the gun on me,> Spender thought. <Why is she lying? To protect me?> Aware that he looked bewildered, he hoped his father assumed it was due to the situation, not Jess's statement. But the situation was pretty bewildering.

A second man in civilian garb stepped forward. He looked at Jess with pity. "I told you that you would not be allowed to keep her. I'm sorry it has to be this way, Jessica."

Spender watched as Jess took a deep breath. From her reaction, he guessed that she knew this man all too well. Her voice was tight with suppressed fear. "Why?"

"The Change is extremely stressful for a pregnant bitch. While you were under our care, you were given certain an antimorphic drug to help you tamp down your talent. We thought the drug would have no side affects on a fetus, the way it has no side affects on an adult." Well Manicured Man shook his head. "We were wrong."

"Antimorphic drug? Pregnant bitch?" Spender looked from his father, to Jess, to Well Manicured Man. "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone could answer, a light rose from behind the tree line. Spender threw one hand up to shade his eyes as he peered at it, trying to determine exactly what he was looking at. The craft was a rough isosceles triangle with various colored lights dotting the underside. Once clear of the trees, it hovered for a moment, the point formed by the longer sides rotating towards them. A low pitched whine reached his ears, a while that quickly grew in pitch and volume. The lights grew brighter, the hum higher

Without warning, the craft shot towards the horizon. Everyone turned to follow it, ignoring the wind that whipped their hair. Spender's gaze turned to his father, who was calmly smoking. Jess, on the other hand, stood there open mouthed. "Good god, no," she whispered. She looked back at the two men in black. "Please, no."

Well Manicured Man walked up behind Jess and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Jessica." Jess took two stiff steps away before turning and breaking into a run in the direction the UFO had came from. The riflemen tracked her progress, only to be halted by a wave of Well Manicured Man's hand.

Cancerman also tracked Jess's progress until she disappeared into the brush. Then he looked at his son with the same closed expression he had used when Spender had asked where his mother was the first time she went missing. Before Spender could say a word, Cancerman turned and walked up the road, the soldiers trotting smartly behind him.

Well Manicured Man still stared in the direction that Jess had taken. She had reacted as he expected - her immediate concern and fear was for her child and her mate. The anger would come later. But what surprised him was the fact that the younger Spender was here. As far as he was aware, the only one of the werewolves who would have been in contact with him would have been AD Skinner. <This could have intriguing possibilities,> he thought. The Smoking Man wanted his son to inherit his position within the Consortium, the same as he wanted Jess to step into his once the time was right. At this moment, it seemed wisest to walk up the road where the soldiers were waiting, leaving Jess and Krycek to their grief and Spender to contemplate what he had just seen.

* * * * *

She ran through the forest, not caring that she was marking a trail that a blind man could follow. She didn't care if the military goons pumped her full of silver bullets. All that mattered was that she get to Krycek, to hopefully confirm what she feared just happened had not. ~Alex!~ she mindspoke, scanning the forest in front of her. ~Where are you?~ The lack of response terrified her, making her wonder if he had been abducted as well.

She found him five minutes later.

Krycek was lying next to a pool of green goo, unconscious. His mouth was wide open, his tongue lolling out, lips pulled back from his fangs. Jess winced as she looked closer, noticing the chemical burns visible under the white fur lining his mouth. Gently she stroked along his spine, tears falling down her face.

Krycek stirred under her gentle touch. Green eyes opened to meet Jess's brown ones, afraid of what he would find in them. He sat up, talons caressing her cheek, touching where her tears trailed across her skin. His eyes asked the question - where is our daughter? Jess looked up at the stars in the direction the UFO had taken. Krycek threw back his head and howled, Jess pausing half a beat before joining in. Together they keened their grief, howling the pain of their loss to an indifferent sky.

* * * * *

When Spender heard the howls, his first thought was that there was an unarmed, emotionally distraught woman alone in the woods with some angry sounding wolves. Drawing his gun, he started in her footsteps, fairytale images of what the Big Bad Wolf did to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother running through his mind.

Her trail wasn't hard to follow. The path of broken tree limbs and trampled bushes led straight to a clearing. The howling rose to a shattering crescendo and then vanished, only to be replaced by a soft weeping. Making sure the safety was off of his gun, Spender eased into the clearing. His jaw dropped at the sight that met his eyes.

Jess knelt in the center of the clearing her arms around something that had a vaguely humanoid body and a clearly lupine head. The massive jaw rested aslant on top of her head, revealing ivory fangs. Taloned paws stroked her shoulders, the muscles rippling and flexing underneath a black and white pelt. There was only one word in Spender's mind - werewolf. All the legends and horrors and fears associated with that word did not encompass the reality.

And Jess sat there unafraid, actually pulling herself closer to the monster. She must have said something too low for Spender to hear because the werewolf nodded and loosened his grip on her enough so she could stand up. Taking one massive paw in both hands, she helped the canid to his hind feet. The werewolf staggered against the smaller woman, and looked up into Spender's eyes. Pointed ears flattened against the large skull as a deep rumble of a growl reached Spender's ears. Jess gasped, apparently becoming aware of Spender at the same moment as the creature beside her.

Spender, albeit shakily, raised the gun in his defense. "Jeffery, put the gun down." Jess's voice cracked, as if she had been yelling earlier and had strained her throat. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Alex isn't going to hurt you." She then winced. <Shit! I didn't mean to say that!>

"Alex?" Spender made the connection in his mind instantaneously. "Alex Krycek?!?" Both the werewolf and Jess nodded. That was when the adrenaline of the last several hours wore off and the shock of all he had seen set in. Spender could feel the blood draining away from his head. He fell to his knees, the gun slipping out of his hand. Both Jess and Krycek started forward to catch him. Acting on instinct, Spender leaned away from the werewolf, so it was Jess who actually caught him. As he passed out, he murmured something too quietly for Jess to hear.

Jess gently lowered Spender to the ground. Krycek's ears were cocked forward, a look of consternation was clear on canine features. ~What did he say?~ Jess mindspoke.

Krycek looked up, eyes scanning the skies for the UFO he knew he would not see. ~He said that I had the same markings as his puppy.~

* * * * *

He woke up feeling like was hung over, but he didn't remember getting drunk the night before. Spender sat up in bed, wondering what mischief the puppy was getting into. Looking around he saw his shirt was folded neatly over the back of the chair, shoes sitting beneath. Looking down, he realized that he had gone to bed in his slacks, except that he couldn't remember going to bed

Then he remembered the day before. He could vaguely remember waking up in the back seat of his car just as they crossed back into the city limits. Without a word, Jess drove to his apartment complex, walked him upstairs, let him in his apartment, and from there on everything was blank. He also had disjointed fragments of the day before - the bizarre fight in the hallway, the long and seemingly aimless drive, Jess's confrontation with his father, and...

Spender shook his head, running a hand over his face. <I didn't see a UFO. I made up the stuff about aliens abduction because I was a little boy who wanted to please Mom after Dad left. Aliens do not exist.>

<Are you sure about that?> a quiet voice persisted. <And what about that other creature you saw last night?>

He closed his eyes and gripped the sides of the sink. The animal he had seen could not be explained away as a simple canine. It had stood on two legs. It had answered to Alex Krycek's name. It had the same markings as the puppy...

It all started to make sense. <If Alex Krycek had been genetically experimented on, altering him....> Spender cautiously avoided using the word werewolf to describe what he had seen. <Jessica Leahs gave birth to a daughter, and was known to have been involved with Krycek.> From what little he knew about the men his father worked for, Spender realized that They would be interested in seeing if such a mutation would breed true from generation to generation. If such a being were created and able to pass on its mutations, the implications would be staggering. All views on genetics would be revised, as well as adding a whole new dimension to the concept of biological warfare.

<But none of this explains the lights you saw last night. If a werewolf could exist, why not aliens?>

<I'm only calling it a werewolf for lack of a better term. It's not a werewolf like you see in the movies.> Continuing his mental argument, he went into the living room where two things caught his attention. On the coffee table was his gun and his keys. And under them was a scrap of paper. The message scribbled on it was brief. "When you're ready to talk, I'll try to explain. Jess. 555-1013."

The second was that just inside the door was a file. It was too thick to have been just slipped under. Someone would have had to open the door and place it on the floor. Picking it up, he blinked when he saw what was labeled on the outside. X-117126 Lycanthrope Case Study: Leahs, Jessica A.

<It's the missing file.> But who left it? Jess hadn't been even carrying a purse when she first arrived. Spender knew the file hadn't been in his car, and they hadn't tripped over it when they entered the apartment, meaning that it had to have been placed there some time after they arrived. Sitting on the couch, he flipped it open and began reading it.

Spender's jaw dropped. He flipped a few pages forward, then a few pages back. Stared at the clinical photos depicting her scars. Read Mulder's reports on her abilities. Studied Scully's notes on the blood tests and the DNA analysis. There was no doubt about it. Jessica Leahs was a werewolf. And if the file was anything of an indicator, she was as easily capable of violence.

<But wasn't that what was thought of wolves? They're cold blooded killers who hunt for the sake of violence only?> She could have easily have killed him at any point in the last twenty four hours. <Now they're thought of as intelligent creatures that take care of each other, killing only for food or survival.>

Spender sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, seeking a distraction even as he tried to digest this new information. The morning news was on, reviewing the events of the previous day. The anchorwoman's announcement only sent his mind spinning. "The fate of a missing child has been tragically discovered. Early yesterday afternoon, the body of Amanda Leahs was found." The scene then cut to a press conference from the day before. Jessica Leahs was standing at a podium, flanked by Skinner and several other FBI agents, trying to speak. "I'd like to thank everyone who searched for oh god" Jess buried her head in her hands and was led offstage by Skinner.

If he had seen the conference before last night, he would have believed it. <That can't be Jessica Leahs.> The meeting had taken place when he had been driving up the mountain with Jess by his side. And if the woman up there wasn't Jess, there was a good chance the man behind her wasn't AD Skinner. <This has to be a cover up. But where did they find people who look so much like them?>

Spender picked up the paper with the phone number on it and tapped it against the file thoughtfully. He knew his father was probably the one responsible for the file turning up in his apartment. But the reason why was a bit more obscure - was it a warning to stay away from dangerous creatures? And if it was a warning to stay away from them, was it for his sake or for his fathers? With some misgivings, he dialed the phone number. The phone rang four times, and then the answering machine picked up. "You've reached 555-1013," came Jess's voice. "You have reached the Leahs residence. We will be out of town for the next two weeks. In lieu of flowers, we request that you make a donation to the ASPCA in Amanda Leahs's name."

Spender hung up the phone. <I won't be talking to them for a while.> He looked at the phone for a while. <I could call my father and ask him what the hell happened last night. But I doubt I would get the whole truth.>

As he hung up the phone, he noticed the white shirt the puppy had been chewing on earlier. He picked it up, smiling a bit at the memories of the puppies. He went to the bedroom, picked up the box that she was supposed to sleep in, and put the shirt and the items he purchased yesterday in it. Spender put the box into the closet, a reminder to himself that things are not always what they seem.

* * * * *

"I have the results of the autopsy." Scully paused when Krycek, Skinner, and Jess visibly tensed. She had just arrived in DC just in time to see the news conference that Jess and Skinner had denied being at. Jess had asked for her to perform the autopsy, and when Scully said she would, Skinner had pulled several strings and called in several favors to make it so. It had been hard. It was always hard to do an autopsy on a child. The sight of young promise cut tragically short always hurt, even more so with the loss of Emily. When she saw the results of the blood work, she understood why they asked her. They wouldn't have the truth from anyone else. "While the DNA tests came back as matches to both Jess and Alex, there was no sign of the enzyme associated with the ability to Change present in Amanda's body."

"My best guess is that the body found was a clone," Mulder amended. "Once the police found the body, the search for the 'missing' child is done, leaving Them free to do what They like behind a wall of plausible denial."

Krycek took in a deep breath and then exhaled. It was exactly what they had expected. It was exactly what they had feared. Jess just looked at the floor, fighting back her tears. Lindy leaned against them both, seeking comfort. "Thank you, Agents, for all you've done," Skinner said. "I think we need some time alone."

Mulder and Scully then left, but not before Jess gave them silent hug of thanks. Once they were gone, Jess and Lindy went up stairs. Krycek stayed where he was, staring at nothing. Skinner sat motionless until Krycek broke the silence. "I should have stopped them."

Skinner then stood and walked to the younger man. "You did everything you could. It's not your fault." Krycek didn't respond to Skinner until he started nudging him towards the stairs. "We've got a long flight to San Jose tomorrow."

Krycek signed once and pulled himself up the stairs and to the bedroom. There they undressed and got into the bed. Neither of them said anything. After a few minutes Jess entered. She also got ready for bed and turned off the lights. Slipping under the sheets, she curled up against Krycek and buried her head in his chest and quietly began to sob.

That broke Krycek's reserve. Other than the howl the night before, he hadn't expressed any grief, maintaining a poker face. Now he cried, trying to wipe away Jess's tears.

Skinner shifted away slightly. Amanda wasn't his daughter, maybe he should leave Krycek and Jess to their grief. Krycek growled at the loss of contact and reached behind him, searching by feel for Skinner. Jess hooked him by the shoulder and pulled him back against Krycek.

Eventually the tears subsided, but none of them moved away. They fell asleep still holding each other against the night.

* * * * *

Well Manicured Man walked down the hallway, trying hard not to let his jet lag show. He had come to this laboratory straight from the airport. The flight from San Jose had gone smooth, as had most of the events while he was in the West Coast. The werewolves had played their allotted roles with no fuss. There had been other shapeshifters on call in case they would not go through the charade of a burial. But Jess, Krycek, Skinner, and Lindy had been the perfect picture of a grieving family. <Only because they are,> he reminded himself. <Just not in the way everyone believes.>

He had approached her when they were all at the graveside. Skinner, Krycek, Jess and Lindy had been quietly talking. But as he came closer, they fell silent, watching him with hostile eyes. Well Manicured Man stopped about five feet away, with the grave between him and the werewolves, a barrier of sorts. "Jessica, I need to speak with you."

"Haven't you done enough?" Lindy snarled. Jess dropped her hand to Lindy's shoulder and squeezed. Without a word to the others, she started walking parallel to the grave, threading her way among the other monuments. She stopped at a particular one and waited. Keeping an eye on Krycek and Skinner, who were watching him like a pair of hawks, Well Manicured Man joined her.

Jess studied the tombstones, the ones that belonged to her parents. "I'm just beginning to understand what Mom and Dad went through when Rachel died."

Well Manicured Man looked at Jess with a bit of surprised. "She's not dead, Jessica."

"But I have a feeling that I'll never see her again. It's almost the same thing." Jess, still staring at the grave, continued speaking. "You referred to me as a 'pregnant bitch.' Not as your niece, but an animal. That's all I am to you, right? An experiment in progress. A lab rat."

"Jessica, that is not true. If I did feel that you were nothing more than an experiment, why would I have helped when Lindy was dying?"

Jess looked into his eyes. "For the same reason you had my brother killed - it was the best way to manipulate me at the time. I should rip your throat out because of everything you've done." She shook her head in self-depreciation. "But I can't. Not yet at least. Because I believe that for the most part, I'm still human. But, I'm warning you. You keep telling me that I'm an animal, and I'll start believing and behaving like one." Without saying anything else, she returned to the waiting members of her pack.

Finding himself in front of a locked set of double doors brought Well Manicured Man back to the present. He punched in a clearance code on the keypad next to them, and waited. The lights on the keypad turned green and with a quiet hiss, the doors opened. Well Manicured Man walked into the room and found the Cigarette Smoking Man waiting for him. "We were just about to begin," he said, gesturing to the window he stood beside.

Well Manicured Man joined him at the window, which was actually a one way mirror. On the other side of that mirror lay a black and white werewolf pup. Amanda stared straight ahead, not twitching so much as a whisker. Nearby sat full dishes of water and food. "She hasn't Changed since she was brought in?"

Cancerman shook his head. "No. She does eat, but not nearly enough to keep her healthy. She has also been offered toys, treats, and other positive stimuli, but shows no interest in any of it. We were about to begin the experiment."

"Then proceed."

Cancerman pushed a button under the mirror. A door opened to reveal a blond woman. She walked over to where the puppy was laying. Amanda glanced up and then looked away, clearly uninterested. The woman stood still for a moment, and then her form started to morph. Blue eyes darkened into brown, waist length blonde hair shortened and became brunette. Amanda looked up again, this time into an exact duplicate of Jess's face. Changing to human, she reached up with her arms. The shapeshifter picked her up. Amanda snuggled into the woman's arms and began sucking her thumb.

"Interesting," Well Manicured Man said. "Now she's ignoring her sense of smell in favor of the visual information."

"She is seeking comfort in the familiar, even though she knows it is a counterfeit," Cancerman responded. "Does Jessica Leahs know that she is alive?"

"She does. The situation will be handled." Well Manicured Man's voice took on a cool tone.

The Cigarette Smoking Man said nothing in response. <He is too attached to his niece. She could quickly become a liability.> Something would have to be done about that, soon.

* * * * *

Jess hung up the phone. "He's on his way."

From his spot on the couch, Skinner nodded. "And you're sure that we want him to know the truth?"

"Yes," Jess confirmed. "He saw us that night. He knows that the truth about what," Jess paused and took a breath before continuing, "Amanda is was being kept from him. From what you've told me, he only works for his father because he believes that everyone else is against him. He could be an ally."

Lindy looked up from her chair by the fireplace. "And if he doesn't become an ally?"

Krycek's look was grim. "Then we eliminate the threat."

It had been three weeks since Amanda had disappeared, two since they had gone through the sham of the funeral. There had been several messages of condolence on the answering machine. There was no message from Jeffrey Spender, which had them all concerned. Now Spender was coming over, and it was time to try to explain what he saw.

There was no further conversation until Spender arrived. Skinner let him in without saying a word. Spender had expected to see him there. Rumors were whispered around the JEH building that the reason the charges against Krycek had disappeared was that she had become Skinner's lover. Krycek was also there, glaring at Spender and standing protectively between him and Jess. But the presence of Lindy surprised him. Spender's eyes came to rest on Jess. She stared back calmly, waiting for him to make the first move. "You lied to him."

He didn't have to explain. Jess knew exactly who he was referring to. "I had no reason to tell him the truth."

"And you have a reason to tell me the truth?"

"We" Krycek paused, searching for the right words. "Owe you for taking care of our daughter. You could have easily given her to Them."

"'Given her to Them?'" Spender exploded. "I couldn't have, because I didn't know what she was!" Spender looked from Krycek to Jess. "And I still don't know what she was or what you are!"

Jess looked at Krycek, Skinner, and Lindy, each in turn nodding, giving her one last silent confirmation. "Sit down, Jeffrey, it's a long story." Once he took a seat, Jess sat back and took a deep breath before beginning. "We each have different stories of how we became what we are. For me, it started fourteen years ago when I bought a ring..."

The End 

  
Archived: September 24, 2001 


End file.
